Broken Promises
by Seshiri
Summary: 15 year old Seshiri Hayashi was Taiitsukun's apprentice, then was sent to study under Chichiri.. she of COURSE joins the Seishi on their quest..mission... thing.. PLZ R&R ^.^ *complete*
1. Broken Promises, Chapter 1

Broken Promises

~ Seshiri Kou

**__**

Disclaimer: Hullo! Well uh, I recommend that you only read this after you've seen most (if not all) of Fushigi Yuugi O.o;; because there are MAJOR spoilers…. OKI um all of the characters except Seshiri and Nanuri are copyrighted by Watase Yu, and um… yeah… O.o you use any of my characters (Seshiri) and OR any characters belonging to my friend (Nanuri) Without permission an you are very very dead as in X_X get it? ^.^ good! 

Chapter 1

Name: Seshiri Hayashi

Age: 15

Occupation: Taiitsukun's Apprentice (soon to be Chichiri's)

Hair: Light blue

Eyes: purple

Powers: Magic abilities

Seshiri slowly walked down the path singing. "Tokimeki no doukasen ga, karada juu o hasitteku, bara bara ni naranai you ni" She uninterestingly prodded the soft dirt with her staff. "Taiitsukun-sama didn't say that it would take me THIS long to get to the palace!" Seshiri frowned, sighing, and continued walking at a slow pace.

__

Taiitsukun, why did you send me away? What could I possibly learn from a MONK? Even if he WAS a student of yours I'm sure I could learn much more from you….. But still, at least I will get to meet the Suzaku no miko. Hmm I don't think I'm going to like her at all-if she's as baka as Taiitsukun describes her…

Name: Taiitsukun

Age: Hundred, Thousands, who knows

Occupation: Pretty much ruler of the universe

Hair: Gray

Eyes: Black

Power: Magic, ruler of universe

Name: Nyan-Nyan

Age: Unknown

Occupation: Taiitsukun's helper

Hair: Green

Eyes: Blue?

Powers: Magic Abilities + healing

Seshiri looked up and saw the gates. "WAI! KONAN! I'm FINALLY HERE!" Seshiri turned chibi and did a victory dance. "WAI! WAI! WAI!" The people passing through the gates stared at her. "WAI! WAI! WA-" Seshiri stopped yelling and looked around nervously. "Ehehe… Just so excited to be here." Her voice trailed off.

All eyes were on her as she quickly walked through the gates into Konan. Her eyes grew larger and larger. "Wau!! It's so big here!! So many people!" Seshiri nervously pushed her way through the crowds.

__

Wau! This is scaryyyy! So many people! All of them are pushing around and-"AAAAHH!!!!!" Chibi-Seshiri tripped over some ones foot and fell flat on her face. "AaaAAaaahhhh! I don't think I like Konan…"

A paranoid civilian heard this remark and began shouting. "THIS GIRL DOESN'T LIKE KONAN! SHE MUST BE A KU'TOU SPY!" Seshiri looked up bewildered. "Nani?!?" The crowd had formed a big circle around her.

Seshiri slowly stood up. "N-no! I'm not a Ku'tou spy!" people began to whisper. "She doesn't like Konan! If she doesn't like it here then she must be against us!" Out of nowhere a pack of guards hustled through. "Alright what's the commotion?" "A Ku'tou SPY!" someone called out.

The guard eyed Seshiri. "SEIZE THAT WOMAN!" The guards all ran in and grabbed Seshiri's arms, lifting her up. Seshiri screamed, "AAH WHAT TH' HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!? PUT ME DOWN!"

Seshiri tried to fight off the guards, but they eventually 'escorted' her to the palace. 

"Ah! The palace! Is THAT where you were taking me in such a rough manner? Good, I need to speak with the Emperor." The guard growled at her. "I'm sure you do." He turned to the others saying, "Take her to the jail, I will tell the Emperor we have a Ku'tou spy." Chibi-Seshiri kicked at the guard. "NANI!? BAKA I'M NOT A SPY!"

The group of guards carted her to the jail and threw her inside. "Stay in there an shaddap!" Chibi-Seshiri glared at the guards and stuck her tongue out at them. "Baka guards! I HATE Konan!" Seshiri sat down an sulked in her cell.

Seshiri sat on the ground and thought to herself. _Taiitsukun! This wasn't part of the plan! I was s'posed to come here and meet up with Chichiri-sama and finish my training! I wasn't s'posed to be thrown in jail! The baka guards here are so DENSE they don't know an innocent person when they see one! Psh… A Ku'tou spy, how dare they. _

Seshiri hugged her knees and looked down at the floor. "The least they could do is give me something to eat…" She began to sing softly, "Maiagare, Suzaku miracle la…Densetsu ga ugoki dashite….Hontou no watashi ga hirogaru-" Seshiri looked up as the door opened. 

She quickly got to her feet and ran to the door of her cell. The guard from before walked in with another person. He stood in front of her door and glared at her. "On your knees wretch! The Emperor has come to make a personal call!" Seshiri glared back at the guard. "I bow for no one, much less the Emperor of Konan."

The person the guard was with slowly stepped out of the shadows laughing. "Fiery thing isn't she." Seshiri turned to the person. He spoke again. "I didn't think that Ku'tou was using young girls as spies." 

Seshiri glared at the figure. "They AREN'T you baka, I am here from Taiitsukun to complete my training with the Suzaku Seishi Chichiri!" The Emperor cocked his head at her confused, which seemed a very strange thing for the Emperor of Konan to do, and said,

"Guard, would you release this girl and send her to my chambers?" The guard stared at the Emperor "Y-yes your highness, at once." The Emperor nodded and quickly walked out of the jail. The guard unlocked Seshiri suspiciously and led her quickly to the Emperors room. "I don't know what sort of witchcraft you are using on the Emperor, but I've got my eye on you!"

Seshiri only nodded, too lost in thought to care. _Why in the hell am I being sent to his CHAMBERS!? That's awfully private isn't it? Is it possible that Hotohori-sama, the Emperor, figured out who I am? Maybe he isn't as baka as the rest of his country._ The Guard opened the door to Hotohori's chambers. He muttered, "Inside." And showed her in.

Hotohori was already waiting for her. "Leave us" He commanded. The guard bowed and backed out of the room. Hotohori stood still for a few minutes, completely silent. 

__

Gods SAY something already! Oi this is awkward! Why's he so damn quiet? Hotohori smiled and turned his back to Seshiri. He snapped his fingers and suddenly he became Chichiri. "Ahh it's very tiring to do that for a long time no da!" Seshiri's jaw dropped. "Ch-ch-chichiri-sama?

Seishi Name: Chichiri

Age: 24

Hair: Light Blue

Eyes: Brown

Power: Magic Abilities

Chichiri nodded. "Hai no da! Taiitsukun sent you here to become my apprentice correct no da?" Seshiri nodded, staring uncertainly at Chichiri. "Chichiri-sama, would you mind telling me WHY you are masquerading as Hotohori-sama?"

"Hotohori-sama is off with the others looking for the remaining Suzaku Seishi no da. He couldn't stand being here so I volunteered to take his place no da!" Seshiri nodded. "Very clever! Did Taiitsukun-sama teach you that trick?"

"Hai no da. And I am supposed to teach it to you, ne?" Seshiri nodded. "Hai Chichiri-sama." "Well then we should get started no da! We have a long time ahead of us no da."

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Chibi-Chichiri/Hotohori stood on his head.

"Eee this job gets PRETTY boring no da!" Seshiri was sitting curled up in a chair reading a book. "I didn't know that there were so many incantations!!!!!! It's overwhelming!" One of the assistants walked into the room. "Highness, the miko has just returned, with the Seishi." In an instant Chichiri/Hotohori was gone. "Er… Emperor?" the assistant looked around, bewildered. Seshiri sighed. "Go ready a feast, I am sure they will all be very hungry."

__

There goes all my fun. No more studying, from what I hear about Miaka it's impossible to get ANY work done! And if I ever want to become like Chichiri I HAVE to study! Oo Ding-dong whose THAT? Seshiri had just walked into the courtyard where all of the Seishi were gathered, and a strikingly handsome Seishi caught her eye.

Miaka looked up, "Oooo Chichiri-san! Whose your friend?" Chichiri turned to Seshiri. "This is Seshiri-chan. Taiitsukun-sama sent her here to study as my apprentice no da!" Chibi-Miaka ran up to Seshiri. "I'm the Suzaku no miko! And I'm so glad you're going to be with us!"

Name: Miaka

Age: 15

Occupation: Suzaku no Miko, student

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Powers: Suzaku no Miko

Seshiri stared at Miaka startled. _She's not anything like Taiitsukun-sama said, so far, she seems kinda nice! _Chibi-Seshiri smiled. "Pleased ta meet you Miaka-sama! But-" she pointed to the others. "Who are they?"

Seishi Name: Hotohori

Age: 18

Occupation: Emperor, Suzaku Seishi

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Power: Sword fighting abilities

Seishi Name: Nuriko

Age: 18

Occupation: Suzaku Seishi, Works in the Harem

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Purple

Power: Strength

Seishi Name: Mitsukake

Age: 22

Occupation: Suzaku Seishi, Doctor

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Power: Healing

Seishi Name: Chiriko

Age: 15

Occupation: Suzaku Seishi

Hair: Dirty Blond

Eyes: Blue/Green

Power:Can control his life energy and attack others by focusing through his flute.

Seishi Name: Tasuki

Age: 17

Occupation: Suzaku Seishi, Bandit

Hair: Orange/Red

Eyes: Brown/Green

Power: Agility, has a tessen that shoots fire 

Miaka smiled and said, "WELL Chiriko is the guy with the flute, Nuriko is the gay guy with purple hair, Hotohori-sama is the emperor, you know Chichiri, Mitsukake is the big strong medicine guy, and Tasuki is the fanged person with the tessen."

Seshiri grinned and bowed. "Happy to make you're acquaintance." _His name's Tasuki? Eeeee he's damn hot! _Seshiri shook her head. "But Miaka, that's only six, where's the other guy?" Miaka looked at the ground. "Tamahome…." Seshiri nodded. "Wow that really tells me a whole lot about where he is."

Name: Tamahome

Age: 18

Occupation: Suzaku Seishi

Hair: Dark Blue

Eyes: Gray/Green/Blue color

Powers: Martial arts/life force blasts

Miaka smiled. "He's in Ku'tou right now." Seshiri quirked an eyebrow. "Mmm-hmmm……" A servant came up behind Seshiri and bowed. "The feast is ready."

Seshiri grinned, "I had the liberty of telling them to get you some things to eat!" Seshiri walked into the dining room, trying to seem polite. "You can all have uh.. whatever hehe" Chibi-Seshiri walked around to where she was sitting, but managed to trip.

Seshiri went falling right into the ground. "……." Miaka stared at Seshiri "Man, an I thought those things only happened to ME!" Nuriko walked over to Seshiri. "It's ok, I can help you up!" He smiled an pulled Seshiri up._ "_Arigatou gozaimasu!" Nuriko grinned. "Noooo problem, our Miaka does that all the time, I've quite gotten used to picking people up…"

Chichiri involved himself in a conversation with Hotohori, while Miaka and Nuriko discussed something. Mitsukake and Chiriko where in a deep conversation about healing, and Tasuki was busy stuffing his face with food, and guzzling sake.

Seshiri smiled to herself. _Ding-dong. He IS a good looking guy isn't he… Now if only his personality was as great as his looks!_

Seshiri tried to be apart of the Miaka, Nuriko conversation, while trying to keep her eyes off Tasuki, and it wasn't quite working. "So you guys have carriages, without horses?" Nuriko stared at Miaka in awe. She nodded smugly "YUP! AND we have PLANES!" Seshiri glanced at Miaka "Planes?" "Yes! Planes! They can fly through the air!"

Chibi-Seshiri's eyes got large "No way!" Miaka nodded. "It actually FLIES?" Miaka laughed. "Well there ARE better inventions than THAT you know, like the Television!" Nuriko quirked an eyebrow "Television?" "YUP! Tons of shows that come out of this little box!" Seshiri shook her head. "Uh-uh Miaka-sama, Now you're just making stuff up." Seshiri quickly glanced back at Tasuki, but he was too busy with his sake to notice.

Seshiri sighed and continued to talk to Nuriko and Miaka.

Hotohori stood up. "I don't know about all of you, but I am greatly exhausted from our trip and would like to get a good nights sleep before we recover Tamahome." Miaka's eyes lit up. "Good idea Hotohori-sama!" She quickly stood up. "Sayonara! I'm off to bed!"

One by one the Seishi all left the table. Soon it was just Seshiri and Tasuki. "Aren't ya gonna go to bed?" Tasuki looked at Seshiri with his eyes half closed. Seshiri did her best to keep from laughing at his expression. "Hai, I will, soon enough." Tasuki smirked and poured himself yet another glass of sake. "Uh… Tasuki-sama, don't you think you should lay off on the sake? You're gonna have one hell of a hang over in the morning."

Tasuki shrugged. "Well ya get the good with the bad, an sometimes ya just gotta take it!" Seshiri and Tasuki stood up. She muttered "Sayonara, Tasuki-sama." Seshiri walked around the table and tripped. Instead of the floor, she fell into Tasuki's arms. Seshiri's eyes grew wide "GOMEN NASAI!!! Ah this is embarrassing!" Seshiri stood up quickly, hoping he didn't notice her blush.

Tasuki laughed at her saying, "No problem Seshiri-chan, any time." 

He walked out of the room leaving Seshiri alone.

Seshiri began the long walk back to her sleeping quarters. _Baka, baka, baka, BAKA! You just HAD to trip didn't you, you just HAD to fall into him didn't you! Well that just totally ruined every chance I could have possibly had with him! He's going to think I'm some desperate girl who did that on purpose! I certainly messed everything up tonight…_ Seshiri sighed. _Baka…_

She reached her room and walked in, closing the door behind her. She leaned back against the door. _You have to admit it was kind of nice though….._ She paused for a second. _Yes well good job Seshiri, baka, once again I messed it up!_

Seshiri climbed into bed and stared at her ceiling, trying not to think. _It doesn't matter. I probably didn't ruin anything. It's not like he could have possibly liked me anyway, so what did I mess up? Absolutely nothing._ She closed her eyes, satisfied, and slowly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri quirked an eyebrow at Chichiri. "So you and I will cast a spell so Miaka-chan can talk to that other guy?" Chichiri nodded. "Hai no da! We will arrange for a meeting place, and then we will get Tamahome-san back!" Seshiri smiled. "I get it… So I help you, so it will last longer?" Chichiri nodded. "Hai no da…. We better get started no da." Seshiri sat down next to Chichiri and followed his instructions.

Miaka raced into the room. Chichiri shook his head. "Women take so long to get ready no da! Tamahome has been waiting no da." Miaka smiled. "Sorry, sorry." Chichiri turned to the folding screen. "Here, look at the folding screen no da. You only have a short time, so get right to the point no da…"

Miaka kneeled down and sat in front of the screen. "Tamahome…."

Seshiri had her eyes closed concentrating. _Hurry up Miaka-chan! We can't stay like this forever! Baka what happened to getting straight to the point?_

Chichiri yelled, "Miaka-chan! The spell is running out!" Seshiri kept her eyes closed, trying to make the spell last.

"Times up!!!!!" Chichiri ended the spell. "But at least you were able to talk to him safely no da!……Miaka-sama?" Seshiri opened her eyes and tried not to laugh. Miaka was sitting there with her lips pressed up against the screen. "Miaka." Seshiri tapped Miaka. "The spell's over…"

Seshiri walked out of the room behind Miaka and Chichiri. Seshiri followed them into a room with the others and collapsed in a chair, exhausted. Miaka smiled, "Tomorrow Tamahome is going to be back with us! And we are going to summon Suzaku!"

Hotohori nodded. "Hai. Very well done Miaka." Chichiri stood next to Seshiri. "Very well done Seshiri! Arigatou! With your help we were able to finish the spell no da!" Seshiri nodded her eyes half closed. Chibi-Nuriko stood, towering over her. "I think someone's a little sleeeeeepyyyyy!" Chibi-Seshiri swatted at Nuriko. "Nuriko! I'm fine! I don't need a bed time!!!!"

Tasuki quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh really, it looks to me like you're half asleep already!" Seshiri smirked at him. "Well, who asked you?"

Tasuki's jaw dropped. Chibi-Nuriko looked back and forth between them, not quite getting it. Chichiri tried not to laugh. "Tasuki-san…. Very nice teeth no da…" Tasuki quickly closed his mouth an turned his back to them, sulking.

Seshiri laughed. _BAKA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!? I DON'T KNOW I JUST DID! BAKABAKABAKA!_ Seshiri rubbed her eyes and tried to drown out the voices of those laughing at them. _Well he probably hates me now, no need to even TRY to be nice to him. Why the hell did I do that anyway? I didn't mean to say that! It just kind of popped out…._ Seshiri stood up.

"I'm not that tired, although I may appear to be asleep." Nuriko stifled a laugh. "I don't know about you guys but I am going to have some sake to celebrate Tamahome-san's long awaited return!" Miaka cheered. "WAI! LET'S PARTY!" Chiriko smiled. "I shall strike up a lively tune and increase our happiness!" Seshiri blinked at Chiriko. "Uh…you do that…" She laughed and followed the others to where they could have a drink.

Seshiri sat down next to Miaka. She grabbed a bottle of sake and poured herself a glass. "So Miaka, what is it with you and this Tamahome guy?" Miaka smiled. "He was the first person I ever met. When me and Yui first got here… It was him, he saved us. Ever since then I was with him, even when Yui was sent back. I love him, and he loves me. But Yui loves him too. So it's very complicated."

Seshiri nodded, trying to understand. "Well, I've never had guy problems like that."

Tasuki began to eye the two, while paying attention to what Nuriko was saying. 

Seshiri continued. "For one I started out with Taiitsukun-sama, and believe me, there aren't ANY guys there." Chibi-Miaka stared at Seshiri. "Yeah! We've been there! I didn't see a single guy!" Chibi-Seshiri nodded. "It was torture! You can't even imagine what it was like!" Miaka looked at Seshiri in horror. "I'm surprised you're still alive!" Seshiri erupted with laughter.

Miaka started talking to Hotohori, probably about the summoning of Suzaku, and Seshiri began to fall asleep. She put her head down on the table, and tried to keep her eyes open.

Mitsukake walked over to Seshiri. Laughing, he shook his head. "It looks like Seshiri was tired, just like Nuriko said." Nuriko looked over at them smugly "Of course I was right." Tasuki glanced over at Seshiri saying, "Should we wake her up?"

Nuriko shook his head. "No, she can't be THAT heavy! I bet even YOU could lift her Tasuki, weakling that you are!"

Chibi-Tasuki glared at Nuriko. "I am not a weakling!" 

Nuriko tried not to laugh "Prove it!" Tasuki gave Nuriko the evil eye before standing up. "Ok then I will!" Nuriko nodded "Ok." Tasuki walked around to where Seshiri was sleeping. "Because I'm not a weakling!" Nuriko smiled "Ok then." Tasuki looked at Nuriko and picked up Seshiri.

"Bwah! See!? I am NOT a weakling!" Seshiri slowly opened her eyes, awoken by the change in her position. _Nani…? _"AAAH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Tasuki looked down at Seshiri, startled, and dropped her. Chibi-Tasuki said, "Ah nothing! Nuriko just called me a weakling because he said I couldn't pick anything up and-" Chibi-Seshiri whacked Tasuki on the head. "Baka! Why'd you drop me!? That HURT!"

Tasuki rubbed his head. "Gomen Seshiri-chan…" Tasuki held out a hand to help her up. Seshiri glared at him and stood up, ignoring the outstretched hand. Brushing herself off she said, "Sayonara everyone! Oyasumi." 

She quickly left the room, and headed for her room. _What was he doing? Was that really what happened or…_ She closed her eyes and shook her head. _Baka, remember what Taiitsukun said, "Keep your eyes off the men! They may be good hearted, good looking, and funny but they are treacherous as snakes." I should really try to keep in mind Taiitsukun's teachings. Men will only make me stray from the path I have chosen._

She reached her room and closed the door. Quickly changing she lay in bed thinking. _What the hell was that all about? Gomen Taiitsukun-sama, I'm trying not to think about it! I'm doing my best! But I can't help it… I can't seem to get him out of my mind!_ _What am I gonna do about this? I can't just delete practically a perfect guy from my mind!_ Soon she became frustrated. 

__

Come ON Seshiri! Get a hold of yourself! He's not THAT good looking, and he is DEFIANTLY not that nice!

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri rolled over on her side. _Gah… No.. Must not wake up… I'm sure I can go to sleep if I keep my eyes closed long enough!!!!_ She kept her eyes closed, but the sunlight crept through the windows, and the birds chirped VERY loudly. Seshiri pulled the covers over her head and continued to try and sleep.

Nuriko barged into her room. "Seshi-chan! Time to get up! You wanna be all ready for Tamahome's return right?" Seshiri turned over and looked groggily up at Nuriko. "How can you BE like that? Stop being so perky! It's not normal at this hour!" Nuriko shook his head. "Seshi-chan…It's almost noon." "NANI?" Seshiri sat up in bed. "Chichiri-sama needed my help! Gah I have to get ready!"

Seshiri stumbled out of bed. "Nuriko! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Nuriko tried hard not to laugh. "Because, baka, Mitsukake said to let you sleep."

Seshiri grabbed some clothes from a drawer. "Well you know me, late to bed early to rise!" Nuriko laughed and walked out of the room saying, "You better hurry up Seshi-chan! Chichiri-sama was getting very impatient."

Seshiri quickly changed and raced out of her room. She ran through the courtyard to the main room where Chichiri was waiting. "CHICHIRI-SAMA!" She called out. She ran over to him stumbling and fell flat on her face at his feet. "Gomen Chichiri-sama!! Nuriko-chan didn't wake me up on time!"

Chichiri laughed at her. "It's ok no da! Just as long as you are ready now no da, I don't think we have that much time to spare no da!" Seshiri nodded. "Yeah I'm all ready! Um…." She blinked and looked around nervously. "Uh…What is it exactly that we are doing?"

Chichiri shook her head at her in disbelief. "Seshi-chan where have you been for the past few days!? We are preparing the spell to retrieve Tamahome-san no da!" Seshiri blinked and nodded. "Oh..Uh yeah.. I remember now. Um.. yeah that spell…" She laughed nervously, still totally clueless. She stood up and Chibi-Chichiri shook his finger in her face. "Seshi-chan! You need to drink less sake no da!! It's going straight to your head no da!"

Seshiri nodded. "Hai!"

Chichiri went over the spell with Seshiri one last time. "Do you have it NOW no da?" Chibi-Seshiri nodded smiling. "Hai! I actually have it!" Chibi-Chichiri cheered. "Wai no da! It only took you about an HOUR!" Chibi-Seshiri collapsed on the ground. "Brain in pain, do NOT make me think until we have to do the spell ok?" Chichiri laughed, "Very strenuous ne?" Chibi-Seshiri nodded. "Hai!!!!"

Seshiri stood up. "I don't know about you but I'm starved!" She walked out of the room and went into the kitchens. Chiriko was already there. He sat in a chair softly playing his flute. "Beautiful music Chiriko!" Chiriko looked up startled. "Seshiri! I didn't see you standing there!"

Seshiri grunted and sat down in a chair. "Well I'm pretty easy to miss!" Chibi-Seshiri glanced around. "Do they have any food left?" Chiriko nodded and handed her a bowl full of food. "I was snacking on these while I was trying to think up some new songs!"

Seshiri smiled. "Good for you Chiriko! I'm sure that they are masterpieces!" Chiriko smiled and looked at his flute fondly. He carefully brought it up to his lips and played a soft tune. 

Seshiri's eyes began to close. As if in a trance her head slowly began to fall to her chest and she was starting to slump in her chair.

Tasuki barged into the room with Nuriko following. "Hai Nuriko, just a little sa-" Tasuki turned to face Seshiri, half asleep, with Chiriko quickly stuffing his flute into his pocket. Nuriko called out, "Oi Tasuki kinda hard to get in with you blocking the door ya know!" Tasuki nodded absent mindedly, trying to figure out what was going on.

Chiriko smiled up at Tasuki. "Hello Tasuki-san! I was just on my way out!" Chiriko stood up abruptly and brushed past Tasuki and Nuriko. Tasuki walked into the room and stood in front of Seshiri, who was still in a trance. Nuriko looked at Chiriko disappearing around a corner. "Nani? What was THAT all about?"

Tasuki shook his head. "I'm not quite sure but Chiriko sure is acting strange lately! Ever since we began talk of getting Tamahome back…" Nuriko nodded and walked over to Seshiri. "Seshi-chan?

"

Seshiri looked up, her eyes still half closed. "Hmm?" She rubbed her eyes at looked up at Nuriko and Tasuki, who were staring down at her questioningly.

"Nani?" Tasuki quirked an eyebrow at her. "What was Chiriko doing?" Seshiri rubbed her eyes again saying, "He was just playing a new tune he was working on, and suddenly I got all sleepy…" 

__

What happened? Why did I suddenly wanna go to bed? Was it because I was up so late drinking sake last night? I don't THINK so… However it is possible, But then why did I start right when Chiriko started playing his new song? She shook her head.

"I must have been more tired than I thought I was!" Chibi-Seshiri smiled up at them. "I should probably get some more sleep!" "Hai but not now!" Nuriko laughed at her. "You still have to help Chichiri with the spell!"

Seshiri nodded grimly. "Oh yeah….That thing….Oh joy.." Tasuki grinned. "I take it you aren't looking forward to it?" Chibi-Seshiri shook her head vigorously "Gods no! Besides when Tamahome-san comes back him and Miaka-chan will be all lovey-dovey…NOT NICE!"

Tasuki nodded. "Hai! I agree completely! Try to imagine Miaka-chan snuggling up to that guy!" Seshiri shuddered. "I'd rather not!" Nuriko looked back and forth between the two trying not to laugh. "Hmm very interesting" he said under his breath.

Seshiri yawned and smiled at them. "I am thoroughly exhausted so I think I'm going to have a short nap or something before I have to help Chichiri-sama." Tasuki nodded. "Hai, of course!" Seshiri glanced over at him, not sure if he was trying to be pert.

Seshiri stood up out of her chair and let Nuriko take her seat. "Ja ne!." She muttered and walked to her room.

__

Dammit Tasuki! You aren't making this anymore easy! Why you gotta be so damn nice when I'm trying to forget about you!? Dammit it's gonna be even harder with Tamahome around! With him and Miaka together they will be SO lovey-dovey, and then I'll wish I had someone to share it with and AGH

She sat down and curled up into a chair, falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri opened her eyes and straightened up. _I guess it's time to go to the main room. _She sighed. _After we get Tamahome then we'll summon Suzaku and I'll probably have to leave all of them behind. _She stood up, smiling slightly. _I almost wish they wont summon Suzaku…._ She walked out of her room and quietly walked to the main room where they would go to get Tamahome. 

__

I wish I could stay while they got Tamahome. I'm not sure I want to go to Ku'tou. I have a bad feeling about this! Even if Chichiri does need my help I don't want to go.

She opened the door and walked in, the others were already there. "Are you ready Seshi-chan no da?" Chichiri said, turning to Seshiri. She nodded slowly, glancing over at Tasuki, who seemed busy staring off into space. Hotohori turned to Miaka saying "Take care of yourself." Chiriko stood up from his seat "Can't we go with her?"

"Can't they?" Miaka asked, turning to Chichiri and Seshiri. Chichiri shook his head, "The fewer people the better no da. They have a barrier no da. Even if I keep my chi down they can sense it no da! With Miaka-chan, Seshiri-chan, and me going it will be quite hard to maintain connection!" Tasuki shook his head and stood up. "I'll go." Seshiri turned to Tasuki, keeping silent. Miaka smiled. "Tasuki." Tasuki nodded "I wanna meet this Tamahome guy!" Miaka shook her head.

"Tasuki-san weren't you listening?" Chibi-Tasuki shook his head "Oh but what shall I do with this delicious Niku Manju!? And I wanted to give it to you!" Miaka waved her hands at Chichiri "Aw poor thing cut the guy some slack Chichiri-san!!! We should let him go!" Chichiri backed away from Miaka. "O..o..Okay no da!"

Tasuki grinned. "All right!" Miaka then latched onto his arm, eating the treat. Seshiri laughed at the Chibis. "Hey don't eat my arm!" He shouted. Chichiri turned to Seshiri "Ready no da?" "Hai." She said softly. Chichiri nodded. "Ok, begin no da!" Seshiri began concentrating on turning Chichiri's cloak which was on the floor, into a portal for Ku'tou. 

Chichiri smiled and waved. "All right no da! Here we go no da!" 

Miaka stepped into the cloak and began sinking in it. "Sayonara! We're off!"

Seshiri carefully stepped onto the cape, testing it out. Nodding she smiled and sank through the portal. Nuriko waved "Watch yourself!" Chichiri pushed Tasuki into the cloak and then stood on it himself. "Ja ne!" He waved and slowly they all disappeared.

Miaka muttered. "Chichiri.. Seshiri…Your magic is really great. It took only instants to transport us.. but couldn't you have picked a better spot?!" Seshiri looked down from the tree and tried to move. "Hey! Don't move!" Chibi-Tasuki was on top of Seshiri. "I don't wanna fall!" Chibi-Seshiri glared at him. "It's not like I wanted to be right here EITHER!" 

Chichiri looked down at them from his separate branch. "Are you ok no da?" They yelled in union. "NO WE'RE NOT OK!" "AAH!" They all fell out of the tree in a big clump. Miaka looked up. "Hey! Mitsukake's cat is here!" Seshiri stood up, pushing Tasuki off and glanced down at the cat. "Yeah?"

Name: Tama-neko

Age: Unknown

Occupation: Mitsukake's cat

Hair: Um White with brown…

Eyes: Black

Powers: Unknown

"Well! Because Tamahome-san said to meet him near a big tree, surrounded by flowers! And animals have a great sense of smell, right?" "Oh I get it!" Chibi-Tasuki grinned and picked up Chibi-Chichiri. "Meow?" Chibi-Chichiri said. Seshiri laughed at Tasuki. "The cat's over here." Tasuki dropped Chichiri. "Uh.. I knew that!"

Tama-neko sniffed the air and began walking. "Hey kitty! Where are you taking us?" The cat led them through bushes, under bushes, and over bushes. Soon they came to a clearing. Where they saw a huge tree surrounded by flowers. Tama-neko stood in front of the tree purring.

Miaka cheered. "This is it! The meeting place! You're great kitty!" Tasuki nodded. "You have to admit that was pretty cool!" Seshiri smiled and looked around. "Uh.. Miaka, where's this Tamahome guy?" Chichiri looked up at the moon. "He did say when the moon was at it's highest no da… So where is he?"

What seemed like hours later Tasuki glared at the ground. "Making a girl wait.. Only an upper class guy would risk that… Or one whose afraid of being caught." Miaka turned to Tasuki, furious. "Tamahome-san's no coward! He'll come! He'll defiantly come!" Seshiri sighed. 

__

This isn't very classy, where the hell is this guy? Why's he making the woman he loves WAIT here?????? Why do I have this strange feeling that something horrible is about to happen? Too many whys… What the-" Seshiri stood up suddenly as a group of guards came out of nowhere. "Tama….home?" whispered Miaka.

A girl with short blond hair and cold eyes glared at Miaka. "It's been a while Miaka." Miakas face fell. "Yui-chan." The girl smirked. "It really has been a while, Miaka. You look well." Miaka looked up bewildered. "Yui, why are you here?"

Name: Yui Hongo

Occupation: Seiryuu no Miko

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Power: Seiryuu no Miko

Seshiri stood next to Miaka, glaring at the guards. "What the hell is going on here?" a general stepped forward. "You fools. You should have known your Chi would alert us." "Miaka-chan, get back!" Tasuki stepped forward as Seshiri pulled Miaka back. "REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki yelled, pointing his tessen point blank at the general.

Seishi Name: Nakago

Occupation: Seiryuu Seishi, General of Ku'tou

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Power: Life force blasts, magic abilities

The general smirked. "So you're Tasuki. I'm sorry, your powers are confined by my barrier." He raised his hand up. "So… Who wants to be the first to die?" Yui interrupted him. "Wait Nakago-sama. It will be boring to kill them so soon. They're our guests. Why not give them a special welcome?" Nakago lowered his hand saying. "I understand."

"Escort them to the dungeon." Miaka yelled, pushing Seshiri back and rammed into the guards. "Miaka-chan!" Seshiri yelled, falling back into Chichiri. "Guys! Get out of here!" Miaka struggled with the guards. Seshiri stood up. "Baka! We can't leave you!" "Hurry!" Miaka screamed.

Chichiri instantly transported himself and the others away.

From their hiding spot in a tree Chichiri turned to Tasuki. "Why so happy Tasuki-san?" He glared. "IM PISSED!" Seshiri nodded. "Why did you pull us away from Miaka-chan?" "There was nothing we could do. Not with our magic sealed no da…." Seshiri said, "But MY magic, it's not based on Suzaku therefor it's not sealed!" Tasuki nodded. "EXACTLY!" Chichiri shook his head.

"I have a feeling that general, Nakago, blocked all forms of magic but Seiryuu, making your magic useless when it comes to transporting out of his barrier…… We can not leave this barrier." Seshiri sat on the branch, trying to suppress her anger. "So what are we s'posed to do?" Tasuki said, throwing up his arms. "We sit and wait." Chichiri said, taking off his mask, revealing his scar. "We conceal our Chi and wait to make a move." 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

"But if something happens to Miaka…" Seshiri didn't want to finish. Chichiri shook his head. "No. Miaka wont be killed. I'm sure of it. That girl, Yui, wont let it happen." 

__

Chichiri-sama! Why are you so confident? What makes you think that Yui wont just chop off Miaka-chan's head for the fun of it? Dammit this is confusing! So many questions! Why wasn't Tamahome-san there? Did Yui-sama somehow find out and forbid him from coming? She sighed and leaned up against the tree. _Heh, I knew something bad was going to happen. And I have a feeling it is going to get worse, and soon. _Seshiri looked around. _An why the hell does Tasuki-san keep looking in my direction???????_

After what seemed like hours Chichiri sat up. "Ok no da, think it's time?" Tasuki sat up. "Finally!" Seshiri stretched. "Ah, I was starting to freeze like that Chichiri-sama!" Tasuki looked over at Seshiri. And asked Chichiri, "What's the plan?" Seshiri ignored Tasuki's glance. "Well no da, I was thinking that we could disguise ourselves!"

"Nani?" Tasuki asked, turning his glance back to Chichiri. "Well." Chichiri looked over at Tasuki and clobbered him, knocking him out. Seshiri stared at Chichiri. "Uh, as much fun as that was watching, why did you do that?" Chichiri looked over to her.

"My plan is simple no da! I change to look like Nakago, while you change yourself to look like me, and I tie you and Tasuki up to a pillar! I can take Miaka back from the guards, they think I'll be Nakago, and-" Seshiri nodded. "I get it! Ok! Let's go!"

Seshiri jumped down from the tree and looked up. Chichiri pushed Tasuki out of the tree. "Ok no da!" They dragged Tasuki to a pillar where Chichiri then changed his appearance. Seshiri quickly changed hers and stood next 

to the pillar with Tasuki as Chichiri/Nakago tied and gagged them.

"Be back soon no da! Ja ne!" Chichiri/Nakago walked off. 

__

This should be interesting! What happens if we're spotted by the REAL general? I don't even want to imagine what will happen THEN… She kept on the lookout, waiting for Chichiri to return with Miaka. _What's taking them so long? I hope they get back soon! These ropes are VERY uncomfortable…. _Seshiri smiled as Tasuki struggled. _Ehehe I guess he woke up! Too bad I can't tell him what's going on. He must be scared to death. Wait….Who's that? Chichiri?_

Chichiri/Nakago walked back dragging Miaka. He pointed to Seshiri/Chichiri and Tasuki saying something. "TASUKI! CHICHIRI!" Miaka called out. 

"Hold on," Chichiri/Nakago said, raising his hand. 

Miaka closed her eyes, as if bracing for the Chi blast. "Just kidding!" 

Chichiri/Nakago grinned. 

Miaka stared at Chichiri/Nakago "Just… kidding?" Chichiri/Nakago poofed into Chichiri, and Seshiri changed back into herself. Seshiri untied herself and Tasuki. "CHICHIRI! What's the big idea? Clobbering me then tying me up!" 

Chibi-Chichiri glanced over at Tasuki and Seshiri. "But Tasuki, it had to look real!" Tasuki muttered and brushed himself off. Turning back to Miaka Chichiri said, "So Miaka! Good match?" He switched forms back into Nakago. Chibi-Miaka twitched on the ground. Seshiri laughed. "A little too good Chichiri-sama!"

Miaka stood up. "Hey Chichiri-san! What's the big idea disguising yourself like that!?" Chichiri shook his head "Sorry no da! It's just, disguised I could walk around freely no da.." Tasuki frowned and stepped towards Miaka. "Miaka, what's with you arm?" Seshiri's eyes widened, "You…It's broken!"

Chichiri looked at Miaka, concerned. "Who did that to you..?" Miaka laughed nervously, "Oh no one! Just when I was escaping I hurt myself!" Seshiri looked at Miaka. "We'd better get you back to Mitsukake so he can heal it! Chichiri can look for Tamahome." Chichiri nodded "Hai no da!"

He quickly transformed into Nakago and walked off briskly, on the lookout for Tamahome. "Hold still Miaka-chan." Seshiri kneeled down next to Miaka. Ripping a piece of her shirt off she bandaged Miakas arm. 

__

Bullshit… Miaka didn't hurt herself like this! How the hell could she have broken her arm by herself? She looks pale as a ghost. Could it be that Tamahome guy? Did he do this to her?" Seshiri shook her head banishing the thought. 

"I'm sorry Miaka, if it weren't for Nakago's magic I would go with Chichiri and find Tamahome." Tasuki sat down sulking. 

Miaka's eyes lit up and she pointed behind Tasuki saying, "LOOK NAKAGO'S OVER THERE DOING A STRIP!" Seshiri and Tasuki both turned to where Miaka pointed. "What the-" Miaka clobbered Seshiri, knocking her out, and grabbed Tasuki and tied them both to the pillar with the rope. Chibi-Tasuki kicked and yelled "MIAKA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YER DOIN'?"

"Gomen Tasuki! Gomen Seshiri!" Miaka stood up and ran back in the direction of the tree.

Tasuki did his best to break himself free to no avail. Seshiri was tied up next to him, her head slumped down on her chest. Tasuki looked over at her whispering, "Seshi-chan!" He paused and yelled "SESHI-CHAN!" It was no use, Seshiri remained asleep and Tasuki gave up. 

Tasuki looked up suddenly as a Chibi-Chichiri/Nakago came running 

towards them. 

"THE JIG IS UP NO DA!" he yelled. He stopped running in front of Tasuki. "Tasuki-san, where's Miaka-chan??" Tasuki shook with rage. "She did this to us! An then she ran towards that tree again!"

Chichiri quirked an eyebrow at Tasuki. "Miaka did this? Careless of you!" Chibi-Tasuki kicked at Chichiri. "I told ya I HATE women! They're mean an they don't play fair!" Chichiri shook his head. "Baka."

He snapped his fingers and the ropes disappeared. Seshiri slumped to the ground. "Nani? What did she do to Seshi-chan?" Tasuki knelt down next to Seshiri. "Well she wanted to tie us up, and probably knew that Seshiri could get out of that fix so the easiest thing was to knock her out."

Chichiri sighed and stood Seshiri up, holding her shoulders. "Seshi-chan! I order you to wake UP" He yelled into her ear. "NANI?" Seshiri's eyes opened quickly. "What's happening? Where's Nakago?" Tasuki smirked at Seshiri. "Baka, Miaka-chan got us both."

Seshiri blinked, startled. "Nani??? MIAKA???" Tasuki grinned "Hai." Seshiri shook her head. "Wau! I never thought I'd see the day!" Chichiri let go of Seshiri's shoulders "Enough talk no da! We have to go get Miaka!"

Seshiri said "Hai" and turned around to the direction of the tree. "She went this way, ne?" Tasuki stood next to her "Hai! How did you know?" Seshiri put her hands on her hips, smirking. "Oh just a hunch." "Come ON no da!" Chichiri ran off, following Miaka's trail. 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri ran after Chichiri. _Miaka! What the hell did you do that for? Why did you do that, and then run back to that tree? Do you think Tamahome will be there? Maybe it's possible….. I doubt it, if he was coming he would have showed up the first time! Unless Nakago found out and was holding him hostage. Damn this is so confusing!!!!!_ _What the hell!?!?_

Seshiri nearly tripped over herself as a tall figure raised up nunchucks and was about to bring them down on top of Miaka's head. 

Tasuki jumped in the way, taking the blow himself. Seshiri staggered and halted to a stop. "Tasuki!" She ran over to him as he set Miaka down. "Tasuki! Are you alright no da?" Chichiri knelt by Miaka. Tasuki nodded "Hai, but Miaka isn't!"

Seshiri tried to ignore the blood that slowly trickled its way down Tasuki's 

face. She kneeled down next to the others saying, "She's fainted. She pushed herself too much with that arm!"

The man who hit Tasuki straightened up "Suzaku's guardians eh? Good. You save me the trouble of looking for you." Chichiri turned to face the man. "Tamahome! What are you doing no da!?"

Seshiri felt Miaka's forehead and held her into sitting position. Tasuki stood up slowly, trying to suppress his anger. "You….Tamahome.. You did this to her didn't you..?" Seshiri pleaded with Tasuki. "Tasuki! Calm down!" Tasuki turned to face Tamahome. "Not only her arm! You've broken her heart as well! After she was looking forward to seeing you so much!"

"I'm not going to forgive you for this!" Tamahome smirked. "Oh yeah? What do you plan to do about it?" Tasuki stood, ready to attack. "Tear you to pieces!" saying that Tasuki lunged at Tamahome.

Chichiri called out to Tasuki. "Tasuki! Stop it! Tamahome's one of us! He's a friend!"

Tasuki dodged blows from Tamahome. "He hurt Miaka! What kind of friend would do that?" Tasuki took a blow from Tamahome. Seshiri bit her lip and fought back tears. "Tasuki! Stop it! He's killing you!" 

Tasuki took another blow. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled and threw some punches at Tamahome's head. He grabbed his tessen and straightened it into a blade. Thrusting it towards Tamahome, he fought the other Seishi back. Seshiri closed her eyes and cringed away from the battle. She called out to Tasuki, the sob evident in her voice, "Tasuki-san! Please… Stop!"

__

Tasuki…! Stop.. Don't do this! Every hit you take hurts ME! I don't want to see you killed!! Tasuki just this once lay off and stop fighting!!!

Tasuki did his best to ignore her cries. Tasuki was hit with the nunchuks and he pulled back. "If you're gonna use your toys I'll use mine!" Tasuki pointed his fan at Tamahome and yelled, "REKKA SHINEN!" Tamahome dodged the blazing fire easily. 

Chichiri stared at Tamahome. The bandana wrapped around his head had come off, but his symbol wasn't appearing. "Tasuki! Stop it! That's Tamahome, but it ISN'T Tamahome!" "And THAT'S s'posed to make sense?!" Tasuki tried to back away from Tamahome, but the hit landed right where it was intended. "Damn it Chichiri! Stop distracting me! Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki pointed his tessen at Tamahome.

Miaka's eyes slowly opened. "..Tamahome..! Tasuki stop! Don't hurt Tamahome!" Seshiri looked down at Miaka. "Miaka-chan…"

Tasuki stared at Miaka, bewildered. Chuckling he put his tessen away. "Ok then. I don't need any weapon to fight you." Tamahome smirked and threw Tasuki back with the force of his nunchuks. "Stop it!" Seshiri yelled.

She stood up and kneeled next to Tasuki's unmoving figure. Seshiri glared up at Tamahome, her eyes full of hatred. 

"Stop this right now! Don't hurt Tasuki! Tamahome, don't you understand? You're one of them! You're supposed to PROTECT the miko! Not hurt her!" Tamahome stood, staring at Seshiri blankly.

Seshiri stood up, still glaring at Tamahome. "How could you do this? How could you hurt one of your friends?" Tamahome lowered his hands. Seshiri slowly walked over to Tamahome. "Stop this right now Tamahome…" 

Tamahome smiled. "I'm sorry…" Seshiri smiled with relief. "But I'm afraid you are mistaken." "What the-" Seshiri had time to see the nunchuks raised over Tamahome's head before they came crashing down on her. Tamahome's weapon hit her collarbone with a sickening thud and she slumped to the ground, overcome by pain.

Seshiri knelt on the ground, sobbing, trying to remain conscious while pain burned through her. Tasuki slowly stood up. "Bastard…." He growled. "What kind of man…" Tasuki worked his way in front of Seshiri, ready to intercept oncoming blows. "… Hits a defenseless woman?"

Tamahome sneered. "So it's not over yet." Tasuki smirked "You didn't think I was that easy did you?" "I hoped not." Seshiri closed her eyes tightly, and clutched where Tamahome had hit her. "Tasuki-san…. Don't… If you don't stop now then he'll kill you!" _And I don't know what I would do if you died!_ She added silently.

Tasuki shook his head chuckling, "You think I'll let him go so easy after hurting you? He was in trouble before, but now he's in some deep shit." Tasuki glared at Tamahome. "Chichiri! Get Miaka and Seshiri out of here!"

Chichiri shook his head. "I can't! The general is back! He placed the barrier on us again!" Nakago appeared out of nowhere. "You think I'd let you go that easily?" Tasuki turned to Nakago. "Hah, fancy meeting you here! I've been looking for you…" Nakago shook his head laughing. "Use your head, you think I'd actually let you use your powers?"

Chichiri disappeared quickly with Miaka, hiding from Nakago to the best of his abilities. Nakago turned to the bushes and shouted "Chichiri isn't it? Don't think you can break my barrier, it is quite impossible."

Seshiri slowly stood up and leaned against the tree, catching her breath trying to ignore the searing pain. "Hmm… Perhaps over here?" Nakago blasted the bushes where he thought Chichiri and Miaka might be hiding. 

"Knock it off!" Tasuki yelled. He walked up behind Nakago. "You were fighting me!" Tamahome came up behind Tasuki and put the chain of his nunchuks up to Tasuki's throat. "Hai, and you were fighting ME."

Tamahome wrapped his nunchucks around Tasuki's throat, pulling them tight, cutting off Tasuki's air.

Seshiri ran into Tamahome, forcing him to drop the nunchuks. Tasuki fell to his knees, gasping for air. Tamahome whirled around to face Seshiri. "That wasn't very nice." He brought his nunchuks up and advanced towards her. 

Seshiri tripped and fell down onto her back. She crawled backwards away from Tamahome. He smirked and began to raise his nunchucks. 

Somewhere in the background a flute began to play. "Now's our chance no da!" Chichiri, glowing red, appeared next to Tasuki's form with Miaka. Chichiri pulled Seshiri into the blazing red light.

Closing her eyes Seshiri tuned out to what Miaka was mumbling, and tried not to faint from the pain in her shoulder. They instantly transported back to Konan, where the other Seishi were waiting.

Seshiri lost consciousness and gave way to sleep, just as the others rushed towards them. 


	2. Broken Promises, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seshiri slowly opened her eyes. _What happened….Where am I? And why the hell does my head hurt so much…?_ She sat up in bed and looked around. _Oh.. That's right. Miaka…. Tamahome..…Tasuki…_

Seshiri quickly looked up and glanced around the empty room. _Where are the others? I can barely remember any of it! I hope they're ok!_ Seshiri softly touched a bandage spotted with blood she had wrapped around her collar bone. _I guess Mitsukake hasn't regained his powers enough to heal me!_

Seshiri crawled out of bed, ignoring the aches and pains that coursed through her. She hobbled over to her dresser and pulled out her bathrobe. She chuckled. _Somehow I doubt I would be able to get dressed into NORMAL clothes without breaking something!_ She slipped it on and cautiously poked her head outside of her room. 

"Hmm…" Seshiri walked down to the kitchen, wincing with each step. "Damn it he didn't hurt me THAT bad, why the hell does this hurt so much?" Seshiri looked around. "What day is it? I must have slept a lot, it's night time!

She sighed and opened the door to the kitchen. _MMmm…. I think it's dinner time in the dining room!_ She smiled, trying to contain her excitement. _It feels like I haven't eaten for days!_

She opened the room to the dining room to see the others all seated around a big table, feasting. She smiled saying, "Konban wa!" Nuriko stood up quickly. "Seshi-chan!" Mitsukake stood up as well. "Seshiri-chan, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Uh.." Seshiri looked at them nervously. "I was hungry…" Mitsukake walked over to her. "The more you stay in bed the sooner you will recover!" Seshiri shook her head laughing, "You sound like my mother!"

Seshiri smiled and looked at the rest of them. _I see that Miaka's arm is healed. That's why Mitsukake couldn't heal me! Wait…what the…who the hell? _Seshiri stepped back and nearly tripped over herself.

Seated at the table next to Miaka was none other than Tamahome. Nuriko stood next to Seshiri and whispered, "I'll explain later." "Konban wa Seshiri!" Tamahome smiled at her. "K-k-konban wa!" She ran her hand through her hair. "Confusing!" She said to Nuriko. He nodded smiling.

"Hai, very. Poor Tasuki can't get over it!" Seshiri looked up at Nuriko quickly. "Tasuki? Is he ok? What happened? I can barely remember any of it!" Someone sitting in shadow at the end of the table stood up. "I'm right here Seshi-chan." "Tasuki!" He smirked at her.

"Yup. Here I am! All in one piece, amazingly enough." He glared over in Tamahome's direction. "Hey NOT my fault here! It's not like I had control of Nakago's spell!" Tasuki shook his head. "Yeah yeah yeah excuses excuses!" Seshiri laughed and Nuriko pulled out a chair for her.

"Go ahead and sit down Seshi-chan!" Seshiri smiled and sat downs saying "So now that you have all 7 Seishi, when will you summon Suzaku?" Hotohori smiled slightly, saying "We were waiting for you to awaken before we even thought about summoning Suzaku. We will Summon the god the day after tomorrow." 

Chiriko nodded. "We want to wait until you are healed Seshiri-chan!" Tasuki grinned sheepishly, "And that might take a while because Mitsukake just used his powers on me!" 

Seshiri ate a few plates of food, smiling happily she rested her head on the table. _It's so nice to have everyone here! I like it like this. I wish they didn't summon Suzaku. No doubt I will be left in the dust once they do… I'll have to leave all my new friends, if they don't leave me first, and go back to Taiitsukun!. And everything was going so well too…_ Seshiri looked up with half closed eyes, startled to see that Tasuki was watching her.

She sat up quickly, wincing, and looked down at the table. She fidgeted for a few minutes before looking over at him again. This time Tasuki wasn't looking at her, too busy with his bottle of sake to see her. _Baka you probably imagined it! Don't let your imagination run away with you! Gotta remind myself to come back to reality or I'll be wrapped up in fantasies. _

  
Seshiri surveyed the room smiling. Tasuki was drinking his sake and Nuriko was trying to steal some. Mitsukake and Hotohori were deep in conversation while Chiriko talked to Chichiri about calming methods. Miaka and Tamahome were too busy cuddling to notice anything going on around them.

Seshiri sighed and leaned back down onto the table. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her arms. 

Tamahome and Miaka quietly walked back to their rooms while Hotohori stood up. "I am going to sleep now, If anything important happens just call." "Hai no da!" Chichiri agreed then disappeared to his room. "Oyasumi." Chiriko muttered and he slowly stood up and walked to his chambers. Mitsukake bowed slightly and left the dining room.

Seshiri slept silently at the table as Tasuki smirked. "Looks like she was a little tired." Nuriko nodded. "Well yeah, first time awake in a few days, of COURSE she's gonna be a little groggy!" Tasuki agreed. "Yeah that makes sense. So…" He looked around. "Who's gonna take her back to her room? She can't stay out here all night!" Nuriko smiled at Tasuki coyly. "I'm sure you'd LOVE to do that wouldn't you."

"Nani?" Tasuki looked over at Nuriko. Nuriko smirked. "You know what I'm talking about Tasuki!" Tasuki's eyes grew wide. "Hell no! I HATE women! Remember?" Nuriko shook his head. "Sure.." Tasuki stood up, glaring at Nuriko. "I do NOT like women! Especially not Seshiri!"

Nuriko tried not to laugh. "Tasuki-san, you are in denial!" Tasuki walked over to the doors. He turned around and shot Nuriko one last glare before stomping out of the room.

Nuriko sighed and looked over to Seshiri's sleeping figure. "Sorry Seshi-chan, that guy is one stubborn ass! He doesn't want to admit his feelings for you." Seshiri muttered something in her sleep and Nuriko laughed.

"Off to bed with you." He picked her up and walked her off to her room. Laying her down in her bed he pulled the covers over her and walked out of the room, closing the door softly. 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri yawned and sat up. "Mm…" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the person sitting next to her. Mitsukake smiled. "My powers came back earlier than expected… I can heal your wounds now." Seshiri nodded, still a little groggy from sleep. "Go ahead."

Mitsukake nodded and placed his hand just above her broken collar bone. The green light flowed from his hand and she was healed. Seshiri stared at where her wound had been. "It's gone!" She smiled. "Thanks Mitsukake!" He stood up slowly. "Well, that's what I'm here for!"

Seshiri laughed, and started to get out of bed. He held his hand out and helped her up. "Be careful Seshi-chan! It might take you a while to fully recover, even with my magic." She shook her head. "No way! You guys are summoning Suzaku very soon right? Well I want to be ready for it!"

Mitsukake shrugged. He walked out of the room saying "Be careful Seshiri-chan…" Seshiri rolled her eyes. _He reminds me of Taiitsukun-sama! Very protective. _She chuckled to herself. _Well I might as well go have something to eat! I'm STARVING!_

Seshiri changed out of the bathrobe she had fallen asleep in and got dressed. _Ok I can actually move, this is a good thing. _She left her room and walked out into the courtyard. _Mmmmmm… I smell something goooooood! _Chibi-Seshiri ran down to the kitchens. _Mmmm…._ She gazed at the food with glazed over eyes, drooling. She looked around suspiciously and grabbed a plate piled with food.

"Mwahahahaha!" she quietly laughed. Chibi-Seshiri backed her way out of the kitchens, running into Chichiri. "AH! Who's?" She turned around "Sorry Chichiri-sama! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Chibi-Chichiri looked at her. "Seshi-chan! You should watch where you're going no da! It's not safe walking around backwards no da… What's that?" He pointed at her plate.

"Oh this? Uh I just got a little hungry that's all!" Chibi-Seshiri looked at Chibi-Chichiri "Uh, want some?" Chibi-Chichiri shook his head. "Ah, no thanks no da! We just had lunch!" He pointed to the kitchens "Lots of leftovers no da!"

Chichiri stepped out of Seshiri's way and let her out the door, "Thanks Chichiri!" she smiled and walked back to her room. _Hmm… Now that I realize it these grounds are really beautiful! Heh… Of course I notice it close to when I have to leave….._

She sighed and stood in front of her room. "Nani?" The door was slightly agar. "Hmm… I didn't think I left it open.." Seshiri stepped in front of the door to open it the rest of the way, when the person inside her room did just that.

"Tasuki-san! What do you think you're doing in my room!?" She backed up, tripping over herself, sending the flood flying overhead. "Ah! Sorry Seshi-chan! I was just coming into check on you! And then you weren't in here!"

Seshiri stared up at Tasuki, "And what gave you the idea you could just barge into my room when I wasn't there?" Tasuki quirked an eyebrow at her. "I just said, I came in to check on you and you weren't there!"

"Yeah but, WHY did you come to check on me?!" Tasuki smirked. "Well I saw Mitsukake come back from your room, and I was wondering if he had healed your injury!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Well obviously."

Tasuki stood there, looking down at Seshiri, looking as if he was trying not to laugh. Seshiri continued to sit on the floor, and assessed the damage. There was food scattered around the floor, and the plate, although chipped, was not broken. 

Seshiri sighed and looked up at Tasuki. "Well aren't you going to clean up your mess?" Tasuki looked at her gaping. "MY mess? YOU did this!" Seshiri glared up at him. "Well I wouldn't have done this if you hadn't been in my room!" Tasuki smirked. "Well I wouldn't have been in your room if I hadn't been wondering about how you were doing!"

"Well…" Seshiri blinked, totally clueless of what to say. _Well I have no comeback to that… How am I supposed to turn what he just said into something bad?_ She muttered and began picking up the food.

Tasuki shook his head, chuckling. He kneeled down and began to help her clean up the mess. Seshiri grimaced as she picked up what USED to be her lunch. She held a big glop of what used to be edible food in her hand. She grinned evilly and threw the food at Tasuki, hitting him square in the face.

He sat up, bringing his hands to his face. "What the…" Tasuki wiped the food off of his face. He sat there blinking at the slop in his hand and looked over at Seshiri, who was trying not to laugh.

Seshiri grinned from ear to ear, fighting back the laughter as best she could. "Oh you think you're so clever do you?" Tasuki smirked, grabbing a handful of food and threw it and Seshiri. "Hey! Why'd you do that!?" He laughed at her. "Baka, you did it to me first!"

She blinked. "Oh.. Hah.. yeah you're right." She sat there, as if lost in thought. _Now all I have to do is wait until he's off his guard and then throw more food… right… about… NOW!_ Tasuki turned away from Seshiri, just as she hurled more glop at the back of his head.

"NANI?" He felt the back of his head, trying to get the food out of his hair. "Hey! You got my hair! This means WAR!" She smirked. "'You got my hair'? Mwah, you sound like a girl! 'Ohh nooOOOooo my HAIR is RUINED!'" "Shaddup!" He gave her a fangy grin and threw some food at her.

"Direct Hit!" Tasuki grinned evilly. "Do not mess with me, I grew up with many sisters, and we had MANY food fights! I am very experienced!" Seshiri stuck her tongue out at him. "Well I don't care so NYA!"

Tasuki took advantage of this and took a handful of slop and put it right in her mouth. "EEYUUCK! OOH YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" She said laughing. And with that the food fight began.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

"Meh…" Tasuki grunted. The two were sprawled on the floor in the courtyard. The fight had been the fight to end all food fights. It had raged from the entrance of Seshiri's room to the kitchens, to the dining room, to the courtyard, where they now were.

They were both covered from head to toe in the 'ammo' from the other side. Seshiri turned onto her side. "Well that was fun!" Tasuki closed his eyes. "Silly girl… That took a lot of energy! What time is it?" "Uh.." Seshiri looked around. "I'm not sure. It's been about an hour."

Tasuki tried to sit up. "An HOUR?" Seshiri nodded. "No wonder I'm tired! The food fights with my sisters never lasted that long!" He smirked. "Probably because my parents would break up the fights before they got out of hand.

Seshiri nodded. "So tomorrow you guys summon Suzaku?" Tasuki nodded, grunting something that sounded like a yes. He turned over to look at her. "So what are you gonna do after we summon Suzaku 'n stuff?" Seshiri turned around on her back and put her hands behind her head.

"Well I can always go back to Taiitsukun-sama… but I think I finished my training." Tasuki nodded "That makes sense… Who would want to go study with that old bag anyway?"

Seshiri laughed, looking up at the sky she sighed. "Something on your mind Seshi-chan?" She shook her head, "No not really. I'm just gonna miss all you guys after you summon Suzaku." Tasuki nodded. "Yeah… I'll probably head back to be the boss of my bandit pals." Seshiri grinned. "I don't know if you could handle being boss." "Bah.. Silly girl, of course I could!"

She glanced over at him. "Hmmm I dunno." She said, teasingly. "Bah, I suppose YOU could do better?" She grinned. "Well now that you mention it-" "Oh shush.." He said. Leaning over he put his hand over her mouth, stopping her from talking. "Silly girl." He shook his head laughing.

"Mmmf!" She said. "Hmm you promise not to insult me?" He said questioningly. Seshiri nodded. "Mmhmmph." He laughed, taking his hand off of her mouth. "Silly girl." She stood up, smirking. "You call ME silly girl, but you're a fine one to talk!"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Eh? You mean I'm silly?" She grinned. "Yes, you're a silly girl…" "Bah!" He said, grabbing her ankle and pulling her to the ground. 

She sat on the ground laughing. He pulled out his tessen and bopped her with it. "Silly girl, you said you wouldn't insult me!" She looked over at him. "Wellll I couldn't help it!"

"What are you guys doing?" Tasuki turned around quickly and looked up at Nuriko, who was looking down on the smirking with that trademark 'I know something you don't know' look of his.

He crossed his arms and looked at them, raising both his eyebrows. "You heard me, what are you two doing?" Seshiri pointed at the food covering her shirt. "Food fight!" Tasuki nodded. "She fought very valiantly, but I won!" "Only because I ran out of ammo!"

Tasuki smirked. "Bwah. So? A minor detail! I still won! What's my prize?" Seshiri looked around. "Hmmm….. How about a big kiss on the lips?" Tasuki glanced at her in surprise. "Hmm.. That's better than no prize I guess." He smirked. "From Nuriko-san…." She finished, grinning evilly.

"NANI?! A KISS FROM HIM? ACK NO!" Seshiri began laughing at Chibi-Tasuki, who had a look of pure horror on his face. 

Nuriko, joined in. "Baka, Tasuki-san! You're so gullible! She wasn't being serious!"

"Oh.. I knew that!" Seshiri continued laughing at him, unable to stop. "Ahaha! You should have seen the look on your face! You looked as if you were going to die!" Tasuki turned his back to them and pouted. "Was not! I knew you weren't serious!" Nuriko smirked. "Sure ya did."

"Bah. So, whose gonna give me my prize?" Seshiri quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well the prize is obviously not a kiss, unless of course you want one." Tasuki shook his head vigorously. "No no no! I just want a prize for my victory!"

She stood up and stood next to Nuriko, trying not to laugh. "How about a peach for your prize?" Tasuki's eyes glazed over. "Peach…. How do I love thee? Let me count the ways!" Seshiri shook her head, turning to Nuriko she said. "Come on Nuriko-san! Let's leave him to his peach daydreams."

Seshiri and Nuriko walked towards Seshiri's room. "So…" Nuriko began. He paused, and stopped walking. "So?" She turned to him with a puzzled look on her face.

He stood looking at her with his hands on his hips. "Explain yourself." "What do you mean, explain myself?" Nuriko looked at her, his eyes gleaming. "Explain what you and Tasuki-san were doing!" She rolled her eyes, turning away from him. 

"For Suzaku's sake, Nuriko-san! It was a harmless food fight!" "Harmless? From what I understand there was a lot of flirting involved."

Seshiri stared at him wide eyed. "FLIRTING? Nuriko-san! I can't believe this, you think I was flirting with Tasuki!?" He nodded. "Hai!" 

"Well I didn't!!…. so… yeah…" He smirked at her, turning into a Chibi he jumped up and down. "Come ON Seshi-chan! I NEED DETAILS! And some tips…" "Nani?" "Well you noticed Tasuki was flirting back right? Well I need some tips for Hotohori-sama!"

Chibi-Seshiri waved her hands around. "NURIKO-SAN! I do NOT I repeat, do NOT like Tasuki-san!!!!!!" Chibi-Nuriko grinned at Seshiri, unconvinced. "Uh-hu…. Seshi-chan I'm usually right about these things!"

"Bah.." Seshiri walked away from Nuriko. Instead of going to her room she walked out to the pond to think. She climbed up onto a large flat rock and sat down. She looked at the water, watching the fish swim around on the bottom.

She inched closer to the pond. Leaning over she looked into the water. She reached out her hand, dipping it in. She made swirls in the water with her hand, watching the waves ripple across the pond.

__

I do NOT like him… I don't! I just DON'T… Do I? What if I do like him? I mean I love being around him but that's natural, he's a great, funny nice, charming guy! Who WOULDN'T like him? She shook her head, banishing the thought. She reached her hand down farther into the pond, pulling out a smooth flat stone.

She played with it in her hands before skipping it across the pond. Chichiri put his hand on her shoulder. "Something on your mind no da?" Seshiri jumped. Turning around she said, "Ah! Sorry Chichiri-sama… I didn't know you were there." He nodded. "I know no da! So, what's on your mind?" He sat down with his fishing rod in hand.

He put the hook into the water, ready to fish and ready to listen. "Nothing." Seshiri leaned back and looked up at the sky. "Nothing eh?" He nodded, understanding and continued to fish in silence. 

"Well… There is something on my mind." Chichiri nodded, staring at the water. Seshiri looked over at him saying, "Well… Uh… I have this friend…. And she thinks she likes this guy, and she thinks he might like her…. But she can't like him because she's like never going to see him again after they go separate directions, and the person in charge of her might get REALLY mad."

Chichiri thought about what she said for a few minutes. He took his mask off and set it down beside him. "If they both might like each other why should they separate? They don't have to.. They could just stay together." Chichiri turned to Seshiri. "And you are the only person in charge of you. No one else can control you." 

Seshiri looked back at the pond and nodded. "That makes sense." She stood up smiling. Thanks Chichiri-sama!" Chichiri smiled up at her and put his mask back on. "No problem no da!"

Seshiri hopped off the rock. "I'll see you around Chichiri-sama!" "Hai.. Bye Seshi-chan." Seshiri walked away from the pond, thinking to herself.

__

Wow.. That actually made sense! Good job Chichiri-sama! Now I know what you mean heh.. But he's right. Why should I leave them after we summon Suzaku? I can just travel around with all of them! If I went with Tasuki I could prove he isn't such a good bandit… Seshiri watched the ground, lost in thought, not quite looking where he was going. _And Taiitsukun-sama can't control me! I'm not her student anymore!_

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri rammed right into Chiriko, knocking him over. "Ah! Sorry Chiriko-san! I'm not watching where I'm goin' today!" She grinned. "I'm 'fraid my head is in the clouds." He stood up and flashed a quick smile. "No problem Seshi-chan." He hurried past Seshiri, flute in hand.

"Nani? Chiriko-san??"_ Nani?! Why'd he leave like that? I didn't think I hit him that hard… Did I offend him or what? _She blinked. "Riiiight…" She shook her head, sighing, and leaned on the railing next to her.

She looked up at the blue sky, studying the clouds. _Hey.. That one looks like a horse! And there's a dragon! There's even a dog up there… I wonder why the clouds take shape like that. Hmm… Eh??? Who-?_

Seshiri looked over to her right, noticing Tasuki for the first time. "Hi Seshi-chan." He said, waving. He smirked. "Still haven't changed out of your "combat" clothes?" She looked down at her food stained clothes and grinned. "No, not yet…. I've been thinking."

"Really? That's a first." He walked over to where she was and stood next to her. She whapped him. "Baka. That wasn't nice!" Chibi-Tasuki sprawled on the floor twitched. "I was just joking Seshi-chan! Dammit that hurt!"

Seshiri laughed. "Well that was the general idea." She held out her hand and helped him to his feet. "Arigatou…" She quickly smiled before turning back to the clouds.

"What'cha lookin' at?" "Clouds." "Hmm.." Tasuki stood next to her, looking up at the clouds. "I don't see what's so great about this." She looked over at him, exasperated. "Tasuki-san, I'm looking at the shapes the clouds make. If this isn't entertaining enough for you then leave!"

Tasuki kept silent and looked back up at the clouds. "Hey! Look at that one!" He pointed up at the sky. "It looks like Taiitsukun-sama!" "Hmm?" Seshiri looked to where he was pointing. "That looks like a hag.. Oh!! I see it! You're right it does look like her!"

"I can see a peach cloud!" "Hai hai! I see it I see it!!!" He looked up at the peach cloud, drooling. Seshiri laughed saying, "Your obsession with peaches is VERY strange." Tasuki didn't say anything, he just stared at the peach cloud. Seshiri rolled her eyes and looked for more shapes.

"Hey… I see one!" Tasuki grinned. "Really, I see lots." He bopped her. "Silly girl… up there! It's a heart!" "Nani? I can't see it!" He held up his finger, pointing to the heart cloud. "Tasuki-san! I still can't see it!" He leaned down, so his face was right next to hers, and pointed up. "See it?"

Seshiri's eyes lit up. "Hai! I see it!" She turned slightly, leaning back a little so she could face him. "I've never seen a heart cloud before" She nodded. He grinned. "I haven't either." He said, turning to face her.

They paused like that, holding each others gaze for a few moments. "…. AH! Sorry!" Seshiri jumped back, realizing how close they were standing. "Ahhhh!" Tasuki backed up, tripping over himself and falling. Seshiri looked down at him "Sorry Tasuki-san. But uh I have to uh go somewhere, and uh be somewhere!" She nodded and ran off, leaving Tasuki on the floor.

Seshiri ran past her room and skidded to a stop. She turned back around and pushed open the doors to her room, jumping inside. She closed the doors quickly and backed away from them.

__

Wait.. What the hell? Why the hellllllllll did I run away!? It was almost perfect! What did I run away from? Am I scared of HIM? ME, Scared of TASUKI? Hmm somehow I doubt it. No one could be scared of him. But why did I run away? He must hate me now, ditching him on the floor like that. I didn't mean to jump back! It's a reflex…. 

Seshiri ran over to a chair, collapsing onto it. _What's wrong with me?! He was so close! AND I RAN AWAY DAMMIT! I could have.. I might have… I was close enough to… AGH WHY DID I RUN AWAY!? …Oh SHIT I have to see him tonight for dinner!! What am I gonna doooo?! I can't face him after that! Not after running away and leaving him! Shit… _

She slowly stood up. _What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?! First things first! Get cleaned up! Hopefully by the time I'm done it will be dinner! At dinner I.. well.. I'll think of that when I get there…_

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri stood in front of the dining room doors, debating whether to go in or not. _I could always just.. fake sick? Maybe have food sent to my room? But then he'd know I was avoiding him… And that would make things worse… I might as well just.. Go in, and play it cool. _She nodded._ Good plan._

She opened the door cautiously. She stepped in, flashing her greatest smile. "Konban wa!" Hotohori looked up from where he was sitting. "Konban wa Seshi-chan." "Glad you could join us Seshi-chan!!" Nuriko waved to her, pointing to a seat next to him… Which was, unfortunately, right next to Tasuki.

  
Seshiri stared at the seat with wide eyes. "Uh.. Thank you for saving me a seat Nuriko-san." _Oh Suzaku how could he do that!! I must have revenge for this! Gah! Right next to Tasuki-san! The two chairs are practically one seat!_

"Aren't you going to sit down Seshi-chan?" Nuriko looked up at her curiously. "Of course Nuriko-san." Seshiri forced a smile and walked over to the empty seat. _Play it cool…. Play it cool… Ignore him as much as possible._

Seshiri took her seat, and the conversation resumed. Seshiri turned to talk to Nuriko, but he quickly began talking to Chiriko. _Of course… He wants me to talk to Tasuki-san!!!_

__

Well, I'm seeing right through his plan. Seshiri stared straight past Tasuki, over to Hotohori. "Seshiri-chan I-" Tasuki began, but Seshiri cut him off. "So Hotohori-sama, the summoning is tomorrow?" 

Hotohori nodded. Between bites he said, "Hai… We want to summon Suzaku as soon as possible. Ku'tou is beginning to be very disagreeable. Especially since we rescued Tamahome."

Seshiri nodded, looking at the food. "Well that's understandable." She grinned and began to serve herself. She turned to Tasuki saying, "Mmm the food here is great! I'm not sure any other place has as great food as the palace!"

Tasuki stared at her gaping. _Food?! Why the hell am I talking about FOOD!? I might as well said "Nice weather we're having, ne?" Dammit he must think I'm a complete baka!_

Tasuki shook his head, as if coming to his senses. "Hai, uh.. The food here is good.. um… I guess.." Nuriko kept glancing back at them, amused. _This was your plan all along wasn't it Nuriko-sama? Grrr… I'll have my revenge!_

Seshiri forced another smile. "So…" Tasuki tried to concentrate on his food and said, "So.. Seshi-chan.. You will go back to Taiitsukun-sama after we summon Suzaku?" "No, I don't think so. I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

Tasuki looked over at her, uncertainly. "No plans at all?" She shook her head, taking a sip of her drink. "Nope. Nothing at all." He tried to conceal a smile as he took another bite of his food.

Chibi-Seshiri took another pile of food, and plopped it onto her plate. "Um nice weather we're having, ne?" _Oh Suzaku, BAKA! Of all things… of ALL things.. the WEATHER!?!?!??!?_

Tasuki quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking. "Uh, weather?" He said, trying not to laugh. Seshiri nodded, suppressing the urge to laugh the best she could. "Hai, the weather. You know, rain.. Sun.. Snow…" 

Tasuki looked at her, still trying not to laugh. She glanced up at him, their eyes locking. "…" "…" Seshiri fell out of her chair in a fit of giggles as Tasuki leaned back in his chair, howling with laughter.

"Nani? What's so funny!? What did I miss!?" Nuriko turned around in his chair facing them. "N.. Nothing Nuriko-san!" Seshiri said, trying to get her laughter under control.

Chichiri, seated across from Tasuki stared at them. He whispered to Mitsukake, "I didn't think the weather was so funny no da…" Mitsukake nodded. "I fail to see the humor in it." He whispered back.

"Ow! Ow! Cramp! Laughing too hard!" Seshiri gasped, continuing to laugh. Tasuki grinned down at her. "Planning to get up anytime soon?" She smiled up at him, and finally stopped laughing. "No, it's very comfortable on the floor." She patted the ground. "Very…er… .soft.." That only resulted in more laughter from the both of them.

Miaka looked over at them, complaining. "I don't get it! What's the joke!" Tamahome scooched his chair closer to her. "Hmm.. I'm not sure. I think it's some sort of inside joke maybe?"

Seshiri sat up, and looked at the rest of them. "Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to fall." She tried to stand up, but began to sway as she was half way up. She through her hand out, grabbing the closest thing which was unfortunately the table cloth.

She held onto it as she fell backwards. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The linen followed her to the ground and all the dishes flew up, sending food everywhere. 

The table cloth was completely covering her. She fought her way out from underneath. "AAAHH" She looked up at the others, covered in food. The dishes were in bits, and littered the table as well as the floor.

"Uh…… Oops?" She said, wincing as a wine glass clattered to the floor. Chiriko shook his head at her and stood up. Nuriko stood up laughing. "That was HILARIOUS! Oooohooo that was priceless!" Miaka erupted with laughter, as Hotohori did the same. Soon everyone around the table was laughing, and Seshiri smiled uncertainly.

She stood up, wrapping the table cloth around her arm. "Look at this mess!!!!!" Hotohori smiled at her. "It's ok Seshi-chan, the servants will take care of it."

  
Seshiri grinned. "Gomen minna-san, I kinda ruined the dinner." "Kinda? You totally trashed it!" Tasuki said, bopping her lightly. "Baka." He added, smiling. "Shaddup." She grinned, and stepped away from the table. Tasuki stood up yawning. "Big day ahead of us, ne? I'm going to get some sleep."

Seshiri nodded. "Would you mind if I left you guys? I'm exhausted." Miaka began to say something but Nuriko cut her off. "Sure Seshi-chan! Go ahead, we're fine!" Seshiri smiled and walked out the door, Tasuki following her.

Seshiri walked with Tasuki back to her room. Standing in front of her doors she turned to face him. "Mmm.. Tired…." She muttered. "I should go to bed." He grinned. "Hai, I should too." Seshiri looked up at him, laughing. "That didn't sound quite right!" Tasuki blinked, rethinking what he said.

"Ah! You're right! I meant that we both needed to go to bed! Wait.. that doesn't sound right either! AAH" Chibi-Tasuki waved his arms around. Seshiri laughed at him. "Baka, I know what you mean." She said, blushing slightly.

"Oyasumi Tasuki-san." She said, smiling. "Oyasumi Seshi-chan." He replied. Hesitating, he looked into her eyes. Tasuki rested his hand on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and gently kissed her, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly. 

She closed her eyes and held the kiss, losing all train of thought. She knew that if he let her go, she would most likely fall. Her mind, and her heart raced. He held her tightly in his arms, as if not wanting to let go.

__

What…? He…… Me……. She thought, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Quickly, as if waking up he broke off the kiss. He let go and took a few steps back, startled. Turning a crimson red he managed to say. "G… Gomen nasai Seshiri-chan! I didn't mean to.. I mean I.. Oyasumi!!!" He turned around and ran off, leaving Seshiri standing in front of her room.

She opened her doors and stepped into her room, completely lost in thought._ He… Kissed me… He just wrapped his arms around me… and then KISSED me!!!…. How did that happen? I didn't expect it! I was totally surprised! Why did he kiss me? Not that I'm complaining. _She threw herself into bed, and fell asleep, completely confused.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight flooded Seshiri's room through the windows. She lay awake, remembering what had happened the night before. _Why did he stop kissing me? Did I do something wrong? Dammit he didn't have to stop…. It was…. Kind of nice.. actually.. To be in his arms… To have him, kissing me… To feel his warmth… It was so perfect…._

She stared at the ceiling in a bit of a daze._ But something scared him off. He stopped and just… ran! Why? What happened? I didn't do anything wrong did I?_ She sighed.

She sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. _Hmm.. There was something important going on today… What was it? Come on think! It was really important… AH, SUZAKU! THE CEREMONY!_ She jumped out of bed, saying to herself. "Baka, baka, baka.. HOW COULD YOU FORGET!? Hmm… Not that hard considering.. GAH!" She was furious with herself.

"Taiitsukun-sama was right! This is what happens when you get involved with guys!" She quickly changed, and raced out of her room. Skidding to a stop in front of the dining room, she barged through the doors. Inside she saw the others. "SORRY! SORRY! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"

Chichiri smiled at her as Nuriko glanced over at her with a sly smile on his face. "Apparently Tasuki-san completely forgot too. He hasn't showed up yet." Nuriko strode across the room and stood in front of Seshiri whispering, "So, what happened? Where's Tasuki-san?" "Er.. I don't know!" Seshiri said, turning a slight shade of pink.

"Uh-hu.. Likely story! I want to know what happened after you guys left!" "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" She said, pushing past him towards breakfast. Chibi-Nuriko whined. "But Seshi-chan! I need DETAILS!"

Seshiri shook her head. "Nothing happened Nuriko-san now lay OFF!" Nuriko muttered. "No one ever tells me anything…" At this point in time Tasuki burst into the room.

"MY BAD! MY BAD! Sorry! I kinda… sorta.. almost… forgot!" Nuriko waved his hand at Tasuki. "Yeah, yeah, so what ELSE is new." Tasuki raised an eyebrow at Nuriko's comment. "Uh-hu.. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." 

Seshiri sat down. Grabbing a plate, she put a little bit of food on it. Chichiri blinked at her saying, "Seshi-chan… are you ok? You aren't eating much…." Seshiri smiled slightly. "No, no I'm fine." She said, picking at her food.

Miaka shook her head. "SESHI-CHAN! NOT ENOUGH FOOD IS NOT HEALTHY! You need more food!!!!" Miaka piled some more food onto Seshiri's plate. "Er… Thanks?" Miaka smiled. "Noooo problem!"

A maid cautiously tapped Miaka on the shoulder. "I am sorry to disturb you Suzaku no miko, but we are here to serve you." The woman waved at more maids behind her. "Eh? But I just ate!" "She means that she is going to assist you in the purifying ceremony that takes place before the summoning." Miaka nodded. "Oooohhh… I understand!"

The maids led Miaka away as the others wandered around the palace, leaving Nuriko, Tasuki, and Seshiri in the room. Nuriko gleamed at the two of them, who were trying to act interested in the food on their plates.

"No need to keep secrets! What happened?" Tasuki looked up at Nuriko frowning. "What do you mean?" Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Tasuki-san, don't play clueless, I KNOW something happened!"

"Nuriko-san… Nothing worth mentioning happened." Seshiri muttered. Nuriko looked over at her. "Nani? I was almost positive…" Seshiri stood up. "No.. You were wrong Nuriko-san.. I don't feel that way about Tasuki-san…"

Tasuki looked over at them indignantly. "I AM here ya know, don't talk about me as if I weren't even in the same room!" Nuriko ignored Tasuki, staring at Seshiri.

"But Seshi-chan! I thought-""No Nuriko-san! Just… drop it.." Seshiri took a deep breath and backed away from the table. Chibi-Nuriko stood up and walked over to her. "B-b-b-but I'm usually right about these things!"

Tasuki glared over at the SD Nuriko. "Nuriko-san you were wrong. Seshiri-chan and I are just friends! We've always been friends, nothing more, and it's going to STAY that way!" At these words Seshiri walked quickly out of the room, not saying a word.

__

Dammit…. Why did I… Why did he.. Nuriko you just.. GAH! I'm so fed up with this whole thing! Do I like him? YES! Obviously! But… I can't seem to admit it!…….. he doesn't even like me anyway, he just said so to Nuriko… 

She walked around for a while before she sat on the railing. _But….. I can't help but think… What about last night?….probably a mistake or something. There's no way he possibly could have meant to do that! Just… probably…caught up in the moment… that's all… Yeah.. I bet that's what happened…_

She chuckled to herself. _Taiitsukun DID warn me! But did I listen to her? No, of course not! I never listen to anyone, even if it is good advice. _Seshiri walked across a bridge that went over a small section of the pond.

She walked into the garden full of exotic flowers and trees. Smiling she walked over to the sundial

__

They're probably starting the ceremony right now… How long should it take them? A few minutes? Hmm… not too long… I might as well go down there and greet them when they come out! Nodding to herself she slowly left the garden and made her way to where the Suzaku temple was. _Hmm.. Take my time or spend all day waiting for them out on the steps? Well… Considering I have no idea how long this will take my best bet will probably be to wait outside the steps._

Seshiri had just made her way up to the steps of the temple when the doors opened, much to the dismay of the guards. "What the-" One of them managed to say, before Chiriko raced by them.

Clutching his arm he made his escape, with Tasuki and Tamahome trailing. "Out of the way!" Chiriko gasped. Seshiri just stood there, staring at the approaching Chiriko. "Chiriko-san?" Chiriko ran by her, knocking her to the ground. "HEY THAT WASN'T NICE!!!" Seshiri yelled at him.

"'Scuse me, comin' through!" Tamahome yelled as he and Tasuki followed Chiriko.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri sat on the ground rubbing her head. "Did I miss something?" She stood up and went inside the temple where Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Hotohori stood in shock. "Uh.. Guys? What just happened there?"

Nuriko crossed his arms, remaining silent. Hotohori looked over at her. "Chiriko-san.. He was an intruder. A member of the Seiryuu Seven." Seshiri's eyes widened. "He's a WHAT?" Hotohori nodded. "Seiryuu Seven. We were just as surprised as you. It turns out his name is… Amiboshi?"

Mitsukake cut in. "He tricked us all. Pretending to be Chiriko. He then… chose when we were weakest to attack. Clever…" Seshiri shook her head, and began to pace. "I don't understand it! He was such a nice guy… How could he do such a thing?"

Nuriko looked at someone walking through the door. "Miaka.. what..?" She stepped slowly, holding Amiboshi's flute in her hands, her expression was grim. Tamahome stepped forward and quietly answered. "He fell into the river… There was no way to save him…" Chichiri nodded.

Hotohori walked over to them. "I can't say that I'm happy he is dead…" He paused. "We were so naïve. It never occurred to us that he was not Chiriko."

"Nani? What's wrong with you! It's a damned good thing he's dead!" Tasuki growled. "He brought it on himself! What goes around, comes around!" "Don't say that!" Miaka whirled around, glaring at Tasuki. "He might have been our enemy, but he wasn't evil!" She choked back tears.

"A bad person… A bad person could have never played such beautiful music!" A small voice came from the entrance of the temple.

"I agree with you." The guards, who had by then recovered, barred the entrance. "Who do you think you are?!" The young boy smiled. "By usingmy leaf whistle, I disturbed the pattern of the notes.. And, his chi was in disorder, caused by some kind of confusion."

The guards stepped out of the way as the young boy entered the temple. All eyes were on him as Miaka asked, "W-What is your name?" The boy smiled and slightly lifted up his robes, revealing a glowing red symbol on his foot. 

Tasuki stared at him. "What the-" Seshiri cut him off. "Then you're?" Chiriko nodded. "Hai. I am Ou Do Kun. My guardian name is Chiriko." Seshiri waved her arms around. "But where have you been this whole time?! We kinda needed you!"

Name: Chiriko

Age: 13

Occupation: Suzaku Seshi

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Green

Powers: Genius 

He smiled up at her. "I was studying for an exam! The Kakiyo exam to be precise." Miaka cringed. "You… Had to study.. for an exam?!" She turned to Nuriko. "Kakiyo? What's a Kakiyo..?" Nuriko watched Chiriko, bewildered.

"It's an exam used for choosing government officials!" Chichiri kneeled down in front of Chiriko. "You wanted to be a government official at such a young age no da!??!" "Hai!" He said, his face gleaming.

Hotohori nodded absently. "Yes that would be the second part." Miaka fell over twitching. "THERE'S A SECOND PART!?!?!?" Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Hai." Tamahome turned to Tasuki. "Those exam's are supposed to be REALLY hard right?" Tasuki backed away from him "What are ya askin' ME for?!"

"I was informed that a 13-year-old boy had passed the first exams with the highest scores. Was that you?" Chiriko nodded. "Hai! Since then, the Suzaku constellations have been foretelling misfortune! I hurried over here as fast as I could."

Seshiri blinked, still completely clueless. "So.. You're talking about the ceremony? AH SUZAKU! YOU GUYS WHAT ABOUT THE CEREMONY!?!?!?" Miaka jumped. "AAH THAT'S RIGHT!! The fire's still burning! We might be able to pull it off!"

Miaka closed her eyes and began to pray, as the others followed suit. 

"S-something's appearing!" Seshiri pointed at the fire. "Suzaku?" She murmured. 

Suddenly a witch appeared from the flames. Taiitsukun roared at them. "BAKAS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" "AAHH" They all yelled, and collapsed.

Seshiri tried to drown out Taiitsukun's evil voice while she droned on and on about how Miaka had failed as a miko. 

__

Gah Taiitsukun you old hag! Leave Miaka alone already! Sheesh you don't need to rag on her so much! She did her best! It's not her fault that Amiboshi tricked her- he tricked all of us! And he DID have a symbol! …. Hm… Must have been a tattoo…

Seshiri uncovered her ears in time to hear Taiitsukun say that she wanted alone time with Miaka. _Poor girl. Alone with Taiitsukun when she's in a good mood is bad enough, but when she's pissed off… like now.. do NOT stay alone with that lady!_

Seshiri walked outside of the temple with the others and sat down on the steps. Tasuki fought Tamahome away from his new tessen as Seshiri zoned out.

"Hmm… So you guys still have a chance to summon Suzaku?" Nuriko sat down next to Seshiri, admiring his new bracelets. "Hai… We just have to go to Hokkan and get the Shinzaho! How hard could it be?" Seshiri smirked, looking up at Nuriko.

"I don't think I'll accompany you guys…" Nuriko nudged his friend, startled. "Nani? Why?" Seshiri smiled slightly. "Ah, I don't exactly handle cold well.. And Hokkan is really just a big frozen wilderness!" 

__

And the fact that Tasuki is going along makes things a little awkward after all the stuff that's happened! Nuriko sighed. "Yeah good point. I don't know HOW my frail body will survive such temperatures!" Seshiri laughed. "Frail? You? Uh-uh no possible way."

Nuriko grinned. "Hey, I'm not as buff as I look! Us drop dead gorgeous guys have weaknesses too!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "You keep on thinkin' that Nuriko-san."

Seshiri yawned and closed her eyes slightly. "Tired… I didn't get much sleep last night." Nuriko grinned slyly. "I bet neither you nor Tasuki-san got much sleep.." Seshiri came to her senses and whapped Nuriko. "NURIKO-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" He laughed, holding his hands up for defense. "Joking, just joking!"

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Nuriko stood in front of Seshiri with his hands on his hips. "Come ON Seshi-chan! This is our last night out before we go to Hokkan, we might as well enjoy it!" Tasuki nodded. "Come on Seshi-chan! It'll be fun!"

Seshiri glanced up at Tasuki and sighed. "…… Well… I guess….. I might as well go…" Nuriko clapped, "Woohoo Seshiri-chan! Lets go get Miaka-chan to come!" Seshiri grinned and nodded. Chibi-Seshiri stood in front of the group and pointed in the direction of Miaka's room. "TO THE MIKO'S ROOM!"

At that they all ran down the corridor t o see Miaka standing outside of the room. Seshiri whispered to Tasuki. "Nani? Tasuki-san what do you think she's doing?" He raised his eyebrows saying "I have nooo idea…"

"Miaka-chaaan!" Nuriko ran over to Miaka. "Tasuki-san, Seshi-chan, and I are going to the Star-gazing festival in town tonight!" Tamahome walked by the group, sulking. "Oh.. Hello Tamahome. There's a festival tonight…. We could all go." 

Miaka patted Tamahome on the shoulder and stepped around him. Seshiri's eyes grew wide as she turned to Tasuki. "Did you see that?! She just totally blew him off!" Tasuki nodded, his eyes just as wide. "I saw it but I don't believe it!" Nuriko nodded. "Oh our Tamahome probably said all the wrong things again!"

Nuriko patted Tamahome's shoulder laughing, and Tasuki did the same saying, "So what did you do THIS time?" Tamahome punched the Chibi-Tasuki into the wall and walked away, silent.

Seshiri blinked. "Well I guess he's not in the mood to talk." Chibi-Tasuki fell face down from the wall. "I… agree…." He managed to mutter. Seshiri looked back at him. "GAH look at that dent in the wall! Yeesh he was really pissed off.."

Nuriko picked Tasuki up from the floor. "Geez Tasuki, you should be more sensitive, Tamahome isn't in a good mood!" Tasuki whapped Nuriko. "Naw really, I hadn't noticed! Bah.." He said. He sat down on the railing and looked back at the two.

"So what are we gonna do until the Star-Gazing festival?" Seshiri leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "I dunno…" They turned to Nuriko, expecting him to have an answer. "Er…" He looked back and forth between the two. "Well uh… we could… um…." He looked around. "Well what are you asking ME for!? I don't know!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "The famous Nuriko doesn't have a plan? Imagine that!"

"Well I don't know about YOU guys but I'm thinking about going to comfort Hotohori-sama!" He sighed a dreamy sigh and clasped his hands together looking off into the distance. "Nani?" Seshiri lost her balance sitting on the railing and fell off backwards. "AAAAH-" She hit the ground with a thump. "Ouch!" She winced. "Er… I meant to do that! I did… I swear!" Tasuki and Nuriko laughed at her. "Silly girl." Tasuki grinned. "I'm sure ya did."

Chibi-Seshiri sat up and looked over at Tasuki. "NYA!" She said and stuck her tongue out at him. Nuriko continued, not noticing the disturbance. "Poor Hotohori-sama! With Miaka-chan an Tamahome-san together he must be very lonely!"

Chibi-Tasuki ignored Nuriko's rambling and stuck his tongue out at Seshiri, crossing his eyes. Chibi-Seshiri gasped and said, "Ooh you're gonna get it now!" She picked up a pebble next to her and hurled it at Tasuki.

It bounced of his head. "GAH! That hurt!" She smirked. "It was ONLY a LITTLE pebble Tasuki-san! I didn't throw it THAT hard!" Chibi-Nuriko turned to them glaring. "PAY ATTENTION!" He whapped Tasuki and continued.

"I mean now that Miaka-chan is out of the way Hotohori-sama is free to fall for me!" Tasuki rubbed his head. "Heh. Nuriko-san, I doubt Hotohori-sama would fall for you even if you WERE a woman!" "Uh-oh. Tasuki, you've done it now!" Chibi-Seshiri snickered.

Chibi-Tasuki turned back to her. "Done WHAT?" He turned back to Nuriko. "Eep!" He squeaked. Chibi-Nuriko had turned 3 times his size and was glaring down at Tasuki. 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT DID YOU SAY!?!??!?!?!??!" Tasuki cringed away from Nuriko. "AAAHH I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" The flames in his eyes died down slightly, but he still towered over Tasuki.

"Another snide remark like that an I'm gonna pulverize you!" Tasuki muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Nuriko asked in a dangerous tone. "Er… Nothin' Nuriko-san! I didn't say anything!" "Good." Nuriko said, returning to his normal size.

Seshiri was trying not to laugh. "Nuriko, don't be so harsh on him-" "Yes exactly don't be so hard on me!" Seshiri grinned. "He IS a moron therefor he doesn't know better. He whirled around to face her. "I am NOT a moron! Grrrr'" Seshiri yawned to show she didn't care and stood up. 

She brushed herself off and jumped back over the railing to where Nuriko was standing. Tasuki whapped her with his tessen. "I AM NOT A MORON." Nuriko flicked Tasuki, knocking him over. "Yes you are! Come Seshiri, let us leave this moron until he must accompany us to the festival!"

Seshiri laughed, "Poor baka Tasuki." Chibi-Nuriko 'elegantly' walked down the hallway towards the gardens. Seshiri turned back to Tasuki, who was twitching on the ground. "That baka Nuriko doesn't realize his flicks are stronger than normal peoples!" She smirked. "Actually I think he does."

Tasuki stood up, pouting. "Grr…" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Come ON Tasuki! Unless you would rather stand here alone." Seshiri hurried after Nuriko. "Wait for me dammit!" Tasuki called after them.

Seshiri ran up so she was walking next to Nuriko. Tasuki caught up to them and stood on Nuriko's other side. Nuriko smiled slightly and stopped walking. "Oh! I've got something in my shoe! You guys can go on ahead, I'll be right with you!" Seshiri stopped walking and looked back at Nuriko. 

"Nani? Are you sure? We can wait for you." Nuriko said as politely as he could, "No, go on ahead!" Seshiri started to walk back to Chibi-Nuriko. "Are you sure? We could just-""NO GO ON AHEAD!" Chibi-Seshiri jumped back as Chibi-Nuriko cut her off. Chibi-Tasuki stared at Nuriko. "Er, come on Seshi-chan. I think Nuriko might bite your head off if you try to stay!"

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~ 

"Er right." Chibi-Seshiri turned away an quickly walked away from Nuriko, looking over her shoulder. Tasuki shook his head. "Nuriko gets very scary when he wants to be alone!" Seshiri nodded, walking next to Tasuki. "Hai." After that was a very awkward silence that lasted for what seemed all eternity.

__

Agh why wont he say something and stop the silence? Hell why don't I just say something? CAUSE I DON'T WANNA SAY THE WRONG THING! Gah.. maybe it's the same with him? No way! Why should he be afraid to say something? Why would he be afraid? There's no way he's afraid! Well…. If he isn't.. then.. Why isn't he saying anything?

"So…." Tasuki muttered. Seshiri blinked and looked up at him blankly. "So?" Tasuki looked around. "So… er… we're at the gardens!" Seshiri blinked. "Ah. Yeah I guess we are." She walked around the garden and lightly touched the flowers with the tips of her fingers. She looked over to where Tasuki was standing and laughed.

"Nani? Something funny?" He raised an eyebrow. She tried not to laugh and said, "No… It's just, Nuriko is trying to sneak up on us!" Tasuki began to turn around. "Ah no!" Seshiri ran up to him an gently took his face in her hands making him look at her. She put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Shhh! Don't look! He's trying to catch us doing something!"

"Eh?" Tasuki tried not to laugh. "So what are we going to do?" He said, trying to ignore Seshiri's hand that was still resting on his cheek. She quickly withdrew her hand and took a step back. "Well…. Uh… Nothing?" Chibi-Tasuki nodded. "Good plan!" Seshiri rolled her eyes and sat down on a bench.

Seshiri grazed at the scenery with a dreamy look on her face. The dozens of purple and red flowers overflowed with color. The willow trees were scattered around the area, their branches hanging down most dramatically. Seshiri looked up at a tree behind her. The branches hung down, covered with leaves. She thoughtfully pulled the yellow flower from the branch and held it in her hand.

Tasuki stood with his arms folded staring at Seshiri, waiting for her to say something. As she kept silent he rolled his eyes and walked over to her. Chibi-Tasuki looked at Chibi-Seshiri. "Whatcha doin'?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Just lookin' at the flowers until Nuriko-san gets here." Chibi-Tasuki nodded. "So how long do you think he will take sneaking up?" Chibi-Seshiri grinned. "Until he believes that something has gone on between us!" Chibi-Tasuki looked down shaking his head. "Somethin' tells me he's gonna be really disappointed!"

Seshiri sighed slightly. Nodding she looked back down at the flower in her hand. Tasuki quickly looked up at her when he heard her sigh. Under his breath he muttered, "He's not the only one who's gonna be disappointed…" Seshiri looked over at Tasuki. "Hm?" He gave her a fangy grin, "Nothin' Seshi-chan!"

She watched him uncertainly. _I am almost positive I heard him say…. Well I THINK I heard him say "He's not the only one who's gonna be disappointed… but I think I heard wrong. No, I'm sure he didn't say that! I don't really think he said anything actually! Nothing at all, it was probably the breeze ruffling the leaves… or something…_ She shook her head slightly and shrugged.

"I think Nuriko should be coming along any minute now…" Right on cue, around the corner came Nuriko. The Chibi seemed to glide over to them. "Soooooo" he said, his voice dripping with enthusiasm. "How are you guys doing?" Tasuki shrugged and looked over at Nuriko. Turning Chibi he jumped to his feet and approached the Seishi. "When's dinner already? I'm starved an in the mood for some sake!"

Nuriko looked back and forth between the two of them with a puzzled look on his face. "Well uh we could find Miaka and then eat early and have plenty of time for the festival!" Chibi-Seshiri jumped to her feet, raising her fist in the air. "OK! LET'S GO FIND MIAKA!"

Seshiri, Tasuki, and Nuriko all ran off in separate directions to find Miaka. Seshiri conveniently made it so that she was searching around the kitchens. Talking to herself she muttered "Well this IS a good place for Miaka to be, she IS always hungry, so why wouldn't she be hiding out here?" She continued to search around the kitchen calling Miaka's name.

After noticing the kitchen was all clear Seshiri had an idea and ran to Hotohori's working room. She knocked on the door and walked in, interrupting a conversation between Hotohori and a few other people.

Seshiri looked at them, startled. "Gomen nasai!!!!!!!!" Seshiri said, embarrassed. She was about to leave when Hotohori beckoned her in. Seshiri stepped into the room and stood in front of Hotohori. "Seshi-chan, these are the people who will be attending the boat. He pointed to a gruff man, "The Captain." He pointed to a young girl. "The cook and waitress." And then he pointed to the third man. "And the First Mate.

Seshiri bowed to each of them. "We were just discussing what they would do until you and the rest of the Seishi set out tomorrow. Because all the plans have been made, they really have nothing to do." The captain raised his hand slightly. "Gomen Hotohori-sama, but I intend to get to bed very early." The First Mate nodded in agreement. "Young Nanuri here however." He said, turning to her.

Nanuri looked between the 3 of them. "Actually I was thinking of going to the Star Gazing Festival." Hotohori smiled as Seshiri nodded saying, "A few of the Seishi and I are going! Do you want to come with us?" Nanuri grinned. "I'd love to!"

Name: Nanuri Chika

Age: 15

Occupation: Waitress and cook on one of Hotohori's ships

Hair: Red/Brown

Eyes: Green

Powers: the power to cook (takes intense skill, and is very hard to master ^.^)

Seshiri nodded. Bowing to the others she began to walk out of the room, calling Nanuri to come with her. "Ja ne!" She said, turning Chibi and running out of the room with Nanuri following her. Once out, they began to walk slowly, still searching for Miaka.

__

This should be interesting! I wonder if anyone will mind that I invited Nanuri along… She seems nice, and I don't think they'll mind at all…. I hope…. Wait. Did she just ask me something?

"Gomen, what did you say?" Nanuri laughed slightly. "I asked who were the other Seishi." Seshiri smacked her forehead. "Gah! Sorry, lost in thought there. Well uh there's Miaka. She's the Suzaku no Miko! There's Nuriko, and Tasuki who are both Seishi. They're pretty much my best friends here. The others are waaaaaaaaaay too mature for my taste!" Nanuri laughed.

"Right now we're looking for Miaka. We're going to have an early dinner so we can spend loads more time at the festival!" Chibi-Nanuri pointed over to where Nuriko was waving at someone. "Is that…" Chibi-Seshiri looked over to where she was pointing and said, "That's Nuriko! I think he might have spotted Miaka!"

Sure enough Miaka came running into view, and tried to climb over the railing. After a 5 minute struggle Nuriko decided to just lift her over the railing. "And there's Tasuki!" Tasuki walked over to where Nuriko was lifting Miaka over the railing. As soon as he saw what the problem was he fell over laughing. "And the moron rolling around on the floor is Tasuki!" Nanuri grinned, but remained silent.

By that time Seshiri and Nanuri had reached Nuriko and Miaka. "Nuriko-san!" Seshiri grinned. She stepped aside so he could see Nanuri. "This is Nanuri, she's gonna be coming with us!" "Huh?" Nuriko turned to face them. The Chibi-Nuriko caught sight of Nanuri and his jaw dropped. 

Chibi-Seshiri raised an eyebrow. Walking over to Chibi-Nuriko she waved her hand in front of his face. "Nuuuriiikooo-san….. Anybody home?" He continued to stare at her, with a glazed look on his face. Chibi-Seshiri did her best not to laugh. "Nuriko-san… You're drooling…" Snapping out of his daydream he closed his mouth. "Gomen!" He laughed nervously.

Tasuki and Seshiri looked at each other, both immediately realizing what was happening. Nanuri, meanwhile, turned bright pink and looked down at her feet. Trying to cover up what had just happened Nuriko said loudly, "So! Let's go eat!" Chibi-Miaka nodded, pretending nothing had happened. "I'm STARVED!"

Chibi-Tasuki put his hands on his hips. "But Miaka, you're ALWAYS starved!" Chibi-Miaka whapped him on the head. "Baka." She muttered. "Come on!" She said, and began to run off to the kitchens.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

"Wau!" Seshiri looked around, her eyes wide. "This is the first time I've ever been out in the city at night!" Miaka turned SD and jumped around. "SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVEN'T EITHER!" Chibi-Nanuri drooled slightly, eyeing a stand selling desserts. "Let's eat!" Nanuri shouted. Nuriko nodded. "Hai! Good idea!" Tasuki stared at them. "But you just ate!"

Seshiri, Miaka, Nanuri, and Seshiri all ran over to the stand. "I'll have one!" "Me too Mr.!" "I'd like one tooooo!" The Chibis all jumped, excited to have dessert. Tasuki rolled his eyes and walked over to them. "Eh what the hell, I'll have one too Mr.!" The vendor nodded and handed them each a bowl.

"Mmmm……" Seshiri said, sitting down on a bench. "Smells wooonderfulllllll!" Nuriko said, getting seated next to Miaka and Tasuki. scarfing his down. Sat on Seshiri's other side as Tasuki sat down on Seshiri's left. 

Nanuri looked at her already empty bowl. "That was delicious!" She said, licking her lips. Chibi-Seshiri closed her eyes and finished off her bowl. "Tamahome should have come!" Chibi-Miaka spit out her dessert. They looked at her, not quite understanding. Nuriko nodded. "Yeah, he's been moping around lately!" Chibi-Miaka once again spit out the mouthful she had been eating. 

Chibi-Tasuki finished off his bowl saying. "Gah, let him pout! He acts like Miaka dumped him!" For the third time Chibi-Miaka spit out her food, coughing. Seshiri shrugged, looking at Nanuri. Nanuri nodded, understanding that Seshiri was just as clueless as she was. Chibi-Nuriko grinned. "Well, whatever the reason, let's just have some fun, ok?"

Chibi-Seshiri stood up, scanning the area. 'HAI! What should we do next!?" Chibi-Tasuki stood up and grabbed her by the arms, holding her back. "STOP LOOKING SO DETERMINED!" "Gah!" Seshiri struggled against Tasuki as Nuriko quietly tried to move closer to Nanuri.

Nanuri stood up, totally oblivious to Nuriko's efforts to sit next to her. Chibi-Miaka jumped up, as if coming out of a trance. "Let's have as much fun as we possibly can!" "YEAH!" The others cheered, and jumped up, raising their fists in the air. 

After watching a few events a big strong fat man stood, lifting up an enormous cauldron. "Who Can lift more?" He said, grunting. "No one?" He chuckled when suddenly the ground shifted underneath him. "NANI!?" He shrieked. Nuriko had picked him up with one hand, smiling to the crowd as they cheered and applauded.

Chibi-Seshiri and Chibi-Nanuri stood in the front row clapping and cheering Nuriko on. "Come on folks, how long can I keep him spinning?" _Hmmm… Nuriko is acting strangely! Could he actually LIKE NANURI!? Has he suddenly just fallen out of his gayness? He sure seems to like showing off around her! I bet that's it! Finally I'm gonna be able to tease HIM about something! Mwahahaha. _Seshiri chuckled to herself.

Nanuri turned to her. "Nani? What's so funny?" Seshiri shook her head, continuing to laugh. "Oh nothing!" Tasuki stood next to Seshiri and watched Nuriko spin the fat guy. Nanuri whispered to Seshiri, not taking her eyes off Nuriko.

"Wau, he's STRONG!" Seshiri smirked. "Well his Seishi power IS strength!" Nanuri laughed slightly. "Aha, oh yeah!"

Nuriko sauntered back to them. "LOOOOK! I GOT A PRIZE!" He grinned, showing them the fruits of his labor. He looked behind them. "Nani? Where did Miaka go?" "Eh?" Seshiri said, noticing her absence for the first time. Nanuri looked around, worried. "We should go look for her!"

Seshiri nodded and moved closer to Tasuki. "We should split up! Tasuki and I will take the west side and Nanuri and Nuriko should take the east side!" Seshiri grabbed Tasuki's arm and pulled him away from the others. She stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ear. "Let's leave those two alone and see what happens…." Tasuki laughed slightly and nodded. "Good idea!"

After a while there was still no sign of Miaka. Tasuki pulled Seshiri around a corner, as if wanting some privacy. She looked around the alley, clueless to what was going on. She leaned against the wall and looked up at him questioningly.

__

Nani? What's going on? Why did he take me here? It's kinda… um… private… Gods I'm nervous! When's he going to say something? Heh.. He looks just as nervous as I feel! What's he trying to do..?

Tasuki nervously looked down at his hands and fidgeted. He looked back at Seshiri, looking as if he was trying to gather up all his courage. "Seshi-chan…" He said, gulping. "I.. Uh.. Well I was just.. Um.. Well… I wanted to say.. I… Um.. well… What I'm trying to say is.. That uh.." She cocked her head to the side, trying to remain calm.

"Uh…" He said, running his hand through his hair. "Even though I say… That I don't really. I mean.." He sighed and started over. "You know how I say that you an me, we're just friends… I just… wanted you to know that. Um.. well. I.. I kinda, sorta, almost, halfway, like you… a lot. I would actually… um… go as far to say… that… I.. uh… that I love you…" He managed to say.

Seshiri remained silent, staring at him in disbelief. He quickly added. "But I mean, if you don't really like me, ya know, we can still just be friends and stuff." She shook her head, laughing slightly. "Baka." She said, more to herself than him. He slowly took a step back shaking his head. "Gomen nasai Seshiri. I didn't mean anything, I just wanted you to know. Gomen… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything…." Muttering to himself he said "Baka…. How could you possibly think that she could ever love you."

She smirked slightly and took a step towards him. She gently rested her hands on his face and leaned up to him so their noses were almost touching. "Of course I love you.. Isn't it obvious?" She then closed her eyes and kissed him. His eyes widened for a few moments before he relaxed and put his arms around her, pulling her closer.

They continued to kiss for a few moments before they heard a muffled laugh. Seshiri quickly broke off the kiss and looked over to where the noise had come from. Blushing bright red she said. "NURIKO! NANURI! How long have you been standing there?!?!?!?!??!?!?" Nuriko was fighting back tears of laughter. "Long enough!" he managed to say.

Chibi-Nanuri had given up trying not to laugh and had fallen over in a fit of giggles. Chibi-Nuriko pointed an accusing finger at them. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW ALLLL ALONG! AND YOU SAID 'NOOO NURIKO WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!' HAH" He looked at them smugly. "I told you I was right about these things!"

Chibi-Tasuki looked at the bright red Chibi-Seshiri, who he still had in his arms. Tasuki continued to hold Seshiri tightly and raised an eyebrow, looking at Nuriko. "And what exactly were YOU two doing?" Nuriko stuttered. "Nothing! Absolutely NOTHING! You know I love Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko then got all starry-eyed. Nanuri jumped back from Nuriko. "We were just talking!"

She looked over at Seshiri and Tasuki who were wearing those 'why do I not believe you' expressions. Chibi-Nanuri whispered VERY loudly to the Chibi-Nuriko. "Come Nuriko-san! Let's leave the two love-birds alone to cuddle and whatnot." Chibi-Seshiri, still embarrassed, shouted. "WE ARE NOT CUDDLING!" Chibi-Nanuri grinned. "Oh I'm sorry, I meant lets leave the two love-birds to KISS and whatnot." Nuriko burst out laughing.

"Good plan Nanuri-chan!" The two walked away laughing, leaving Seshiri and Tasuki alone. Seshiri sighed with relief. "FINALLY" She said, grinning. Tasuki smirked. Leaning down he whispered into her ear, "Ai shiteru Seshiri…" He hugged her tightly and kissed her.

When the kiss ended Seshiri closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest, relaxing. He held her tightly and looked down at her, smiling.

__

……How did this happen? Moments ago We were looking for Miaka, and now look! We're kissing and hugging and… well… Not that I mind, I'm enjoying this a lot! I just never in a MILLION YEARS thought that this could have happened. She sighed happily and nuzzled slightly against his chest. _This is perfect. I can't believe it. Am I really here? Is this actually happening? It's too good to be true!_

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and gave her a reassuring hug. _This feels so right. Just… Perfect! Like I was meant to be in his arms! I wish we could just stay like this forever…….. SHIT We have to go look for Miaka! _She quickly drew back and looked up into his eyes. He looked back down at her. "Something wrong?"

She blushed slightly. "No, nothing's wrong! This is perfect, I mean it's everything I've been wishing for… But… I'm afraid we do have to get back to the palace…" Tasuki blinked and nodded. "AH! I'd completely forgotten! We were looking for Miaka, weren't we? Maybe Nanuri and Nuriko found her."

"Hopefully! Come on!" Chibi-Seshiri said. She broke away from his tight hold on her. Grabbing his hand she ran out into the open. Chibi-Tasuki pointed to the figures of Nuriko and Nanuri. "Eh look! They ARE just talking!" Seshiri sighed. "Ah dammit." She smirked. "I was hoping we would catch THEM doing something!" He laughed as they walked over to the two.

Nanuri patted Nuriko's shoulder, getting his attention, and pointed to Tasuki and Seshiri approaching. Seshiri folded her arms and stood in front of Nanuri and Nuriko shivering. Nanuri looked over at her, smirking. "You two done yet?" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Hai! Have you guys seen Miaka?" Nuriko nodded.

"We found her a while ago, she went back to the palace. We were waiting for YOU two to finish before we walked back." Nuriko tried not to laugh as he stood up. "But now that you're done, we can all head back!" Nanuri nodded. She and Nuriko started walking next to each other towards the palace.

Tasuki put his arm around Seshiri's shoulders. Pulling her close they walked back to the palace in silence. Soon enough they reached the palace. Ignoring the guards they took a short walk around the palace grounds, admiring the stars. 

Seshiri fought back the urge to yawn, and failed. Tasuki grinned down at her. "Tired?" She nodded slightly. "Big day." He laughed. "Hai… You should get to sleep." She nodded again and he walked her back to her room.

Seshiri stood in front of her room, looking up at Tasuki smiling. She placed her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and held her gently. "Ai shiteru Tasuki." He grinned and whispered. "Ai shiteru Seshiri…" Tasuki leaned down and kissed her, keeping the kiss going for a few minutes.

Seshiri relaxed in his arms until she heard someone snicker. _Oh gods not again! _She thought. Breaking off the kiss she turned. This time she saw Nuriko, Nanuri, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Hotohori, Miaka, Tamahome, and Chiriko, all fighting back laughter. Nuriko pointed at them. "I TOLD YOU!" Chichiri shook his head. "I see it, but I don't believe it no da!"

Tamahome walked over and patted Tasuki's shoulder. "You sly dog, you had this planned all along didn't you!" Nanuri was laughing. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THEM BEFORE!" Chiriko covered his eyes. "I think I'm a little too young for this!" Miaka shook her head laughing. "HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON!?" Hotohori chuckled. "Tasuki, Seshiri! I had no idea!" Even Mitsukake was laughing his hardest. 

Tasuki tensed up, keeping Seshiri in his arms. Trying to ignore their laughter he looked back down at Seshiri, who was turning the shade of a tomato. "Oyasumi, Seshiri." "Oyasumi Tasuki." She said quietly. She kissed his cheek softly, ignoring the laughter that was growing louder.

He hugged her gently and let go. Pushing past the others, red with embarrassment, he hurried back to his room. Seshiri quickly rushed inside her room, away from the laughter.

Once inside her room she couldn't stop grinning.

__

That was so perfect! Except for the fact that everyone was watching. Suzaku, that was embarrassing! I HAVE to get Nanuri and Nuriko back for this! Hmm 'just talking' they say…. Suuuure… I think by the time this trip is over I'll catch them doing a little more than 'just talking' Smirking she changed into her nightgown, her mind still racing.

__

I can't believe this is happening! One moment we're looking for Miaka, then next I'm in his arms! Hmm that reminds me of an old saying…. What was it? Something like 'Good things take time, great things happen all at once'. Well that person knew EXACTLY what they were talking about!

She jumped into bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Broken Promises, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seshiri stared at the ship. "Suzaku! Hotohori, that ship is amazing!" Nuriko brought his hand to his mouth in awe. "Splendid!" He whispered. Chibi-Tasuki looked out at the ship from behind a tree. The Chibi-Tamahome walked over to him. "…Hey there…. Whatcha doin?" Chibi-Tasuki jumped up nervously. "Oooohhhh nothin!"

SD Tamahome smirked. "Nuthun eh?" He looked up at Tasuki slyly. "You can't swim, CAN you Tasuki?" Chibi-Tasuki put his hand behind his head, laughing nervously.

"What're you saying? You think I'm some looser

who can't even swim? My friend, I am offended and shocked!"

At this point Hotohori, Nuriko, Seshiri, and everyone else had turned SD and were trying to listen in on what was happening. Chibi-Tamahome grinned. "Oh really… Let's find out!" Chibi-Tamahome grabbed the Chibi-Tasuki and ran him over to the edge of the dock and held him out over the water.

"AAAH NO STOPPIT STOPPIT HEEEEELP!" SD Tasuki screamed in horror. Seshiri collapsed laughing as Hotohori asked. "So where is Miaka?" Nuriko looked around. "Probably still packing!" He paused before turning to Seshiri. 

"Where's Nanuri?" Seshiri looked up quickly. "Why do you ask?" "Uh no reason, she's just nice! I figured you and Tasuki are going to be spending a LOT of time together, so I might as well make a new friend to hang out with!" "Uh-huuuuuu" She said, "Suuuuure!" Nuriko nervously looked around. "Seshiri, I love Hotohori-sama! I am NOT interested in women!" To prove his point Nuriko then began to leech himself onto Hotohori.

On the ship Seshiri bit her lip, doing her best not to laugh. Chibi-Tasuki was clinging to a fat guard. Miaka, who had finished packing, stood next to Tamahome and stared at him. "He had to be CARRIED on board!?" SD Tasuki shouted over to them.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M A MOUNTAIN MAN, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE!" He grinned evilly. "YOU were dumped by Miaka!" Chibi-Tamahome looked at Tasuki. "WHAT!? I WAS NOT DUMPED!" SD Tasuki continued to smirk. "That's what YOU say!" He stuck his tongue out at Tamahome. "DUMPED DUMPED DUMPED!" 

"All right then!" Chibi-Tamahome then ran over to Tasuki and grabbed him. Racing to the side of the ship, he held Tasuki over the side, laughing insanely. "AAAHHH STOPPIT STOP!" Nuriko called over to them. He was carrying a HUGE stack of boxes, about 10 times his height.

"Hey! Give me a hand here!" He sighed. "I don't want my muscles to get overdeveloped!!" The SD Tasuki and Tamahome fought back and forth. "DUMPED DUMPED DUMPED!" Chibi-Seshiri ran over to break up the fight. Miaka called over to them. "Hey! Look over here!" She then proceeded to take their picture.

The picture came out of the camera and cleared up so you could see the images clearly. "Here we go!" Miaka held it out for them to see as Nuriko, Seshiri, Tamahome, and Tasuki walked over to see what had happened. Tasuki became infuriated at the picture. Turning SD once again he jabbed at it. "HEY! WHO IS THAT IN THERE!? HE'S NOT ME! I'M THE REAL ONE! I AM I AM I AM I AM I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Miaka stood back and whispered something to Tamahome. Seshiri and Nuriko laughed at Tasuki. "Baka! Of course it's not you!" Seshiri bopped his head, grinning. Tasuki calmed down a little before beginning to pout. "I'm the real me…" Nuriko rolled his eyes and patted his shoulder. "Yes Tasuki-san, we know you're the real you! Don't get so mad at the image…thing…"

Miaka stepped back. "Ok! Everyone in the picture! Stand still everyone! I'm taking 8 more!" "NANI!?" Tasuki yelled. "TASUKI! I said STAND STILL!" Miaka said.

Finally the pictures were taken, and everyone could get back to what they were doing before. Seshiri walked down bellow deck to visit Nanuri. She was in the kitchens cleaning up, putting away pots and pans. Seshiri leaned on the counter smirking. "Nuriko was asking about you!" She said. Nanuri shrugged. "Well he's my friend, it's kind of normal for friends to ask about other friends."

Seshiri nodded. "Hai…" "And he's gay! He loves Hotohori-sama… remember?" Seshiri nodded again. "So I wouldn't have a chance with him! And anyway, I don't think of him like that at ALL!" Nanuri put down the pot with a clang. "Seshi-chan, don't look at me like that!"

Seshiri smirked. "Look at you like what?" Nanuri looked at her an said, "Like that! Acting like you know something I don't know…" "I know plenty you don't know!" Nanuri shook her head. "Baka…" Seshiri sighed and stood back. "Do you know when we set off?" Nanuri went back to cleaning the kitchen. "A few minutes I would imagine." Seshiri nodded. "Arigatou Nanuri." She walked above deck, laughing to herself.

__

She is head-over-heals for him, and she just doesn't want to admit it! Poor girl. The guy IS gay. But maybe…. No, I don't think so… Something tells me, no. But still… 

Seshiri wandered around above deck looking for Tasuki. After a minute or so of no luck Seshiri walked to the side of the ship and looked over the side into the water. _So we go to Hokkan? This should be interesting. I do NOT handle cold very well, at ALL…. _

Tasuki came up behind Seshiri and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Whatcha doin?" He asked, putting his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and relaxed. "Eh nothing really. Just looking at the water." Tasuki shuddered slightly at the word 'water' and Seshiri laughed.

"Scared of the water?" "What did you expect!? I'm supposed to be in the MOUNTAINS, in a boat going across the water!" He kissed her cheek lightly. "Wellllllll with you this ship I think I MIGHT be able to survive." Seshiri laughed and turned around to face him, still in his arms. "Oh really?" He nodded, smirking. "Yes. Really."

She shook her head, chuckling. Seshiri put her arms on his shoulders as he pulled her closer. Tasuki smiled and softly kissed her. 

After a few moments he ended the kiss, only to kiss her again. Out of nowhere came a loud whistle. "WEET WEEEOOEEWWW!" Seshiri stopped kissing Tasuki and quickly looked over at Chibi-Nanuri, who had been the one whistling.

Chibi-Seshiri pulled away from Tasuki, realizing that everyone was watching them. Gulping nervously she backed away from Tasuki. "I think I'm gonna… um go down.. below… or something…" Chibi-Nuriko snickered at the two and ran bellow deck with Nanuri. Tasuki turned slightly red and put his hand behind his head, backing away from Seshiri. "Good idea Seshi-chan! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" She said and quickly walked down the stairs bellow deck.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri jumped down the remainder of the stairs and ran to her room. She looked at the bunk beds. _Gah….. Why does Nanuri have to make it so hard on me? She interrupted a really good kiss too….._ She shook her head quickly. _But that's not he point! The point is I must have revenge. _She turned SD and grinned evilly. "Mwahaha, revenge!" She sighed. _Noooo I'd never be able to think up a good revenge…. Dammit… well I HAVE to get her back eventually!_

She sat down on one of the top bunks. _Dammit, I have to share this room with Miaka and Nanuri! Knowing them they wont leave me alone about Tasuki at ALL… _Seshiri felt the ship push off from the docks. _We must be starting off. I might as well go back up and try to face them again. _

Seshiri jumped off of the bunk bed and walked out of the room. _I wonder where Tasuki is…_ She walked past the kitchen, smelling a beautiful aroma. "MMmmm…" Seshiri closed her eyes and followed her nose to the smell.

In the kitchen Nanuri was busy cooking something. "Nanuri! That smells divine! What is it?" Nanuri continued to work, not stopping for an instant. "It's a snack I learned to make forever ago. They're called Special Rice Balls." Seshiri raised an eyebrow. "Original name…"

Nanuri laughed slightly. "Baka, I didn't come up with the name. I think you and Tasuki would love these though." "Really? What are they?" Nanuri turned around to smirk at Seshiri. "Rice balls dipped in sake." SD Seshiri's eyes grew wide as her jaw dropped. She began to drool at the thought of eating a steamy rice ball flavored with sake. "Mm…." She closed her eyes.

"When will they be ready?" Nanuri looked down at the rice balls. "Well they're still cooking so… 15 minutes?" Seshiri nodded. "I'll be back in 15 minutes, I can guarantee it!" Seshiri then ran up the stairs above deck.

The salty breeze blew her hair around her. "Gah!" Seshiri brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked around for Tasuki. Spotting him clinging to the mast she ran out to get him. "Tasuki-san!" She tried not to laugh at him as he clung to the mast, his eyes shut tightly.

"Tasuki-san." "Yes Seshi-chan?" "Nanuri is making rice balls SOAKED in SAKE!" Tasuki's eyes flew open at the word 'sake' "REALLY!?" He jumped up. "You're not joking…" She shook her head triumphantly. "Nope! No joke, she really is making them down bellow in the kitchens!"

Tasuki's eyes grew wider as he raced across the deck to the door. Swinging the door open he ran bellow deck to the kitchens, probably to watch Nanuri cook.

Seshiri walked over to where Chichiri was sitting. "Konnichiwa Chichiri!" She sat down next to him as he turned to her smiling. "Konnichiwa Seshiri!" He turned his attention back to the sea. Seshiri stared at him for a few minutes before asking, "What are you doing?" He leaned towards her saying, "I can feel a strange disturbance in the air. If you concentrate you might be able to feel it too…"

Seshiri nodded. Frowning slightly she closed her eyes concentrating on the air around her. Suddenly her senses became keener. The smell of the sea became sharper as the birds squawked at them louder. The waves beat against the side of the ship with more strength as the creak of the ship was magnified. Seshiri closed her eyes tighter trying to focus on a strange dark feeling she was getting.

She whispered to Chichiri, "You are right. There is something wrong out there." Standing up she opened her eyes. "I can't tell what though. We might want to keep on the lookout. It feels like Seiryuu." Chichiri nodded. "I am very nervous about that no da. After what happened to Tamahome's family.." Seshiri looked down at Chichiri startled. "Nani?" Chichiri sighed. "As you know Miaka, Tamahome, and Nuriko went to visit Tamahome's family?" Seshiri nodded slightly. "Tamahome got there…" Chichiri took his mask off, setting it down beside him.

Clasping his hands together he continued. "They had all been murdered…" Seshiri's had raised to hand her mouth and she gasped quietly in horror. "Oh my……… All of them?" Chichiri nodded. "Hai… The father. The brothers and the sisters… All of them… Murdered in cold blood." Seshiri stared down at Chichiri. "That can't be! Who… Who would do such a thing? Murder an old man and some defenseless children? Was it.. Could it have been…" "Hai… The Seiryuu Seishi…"

"So… They aren't afraid of doing anything. Even if it means taking the lives of the innocent… Tch.." Seshiri practically hissed the words. Turning her back to Chichiri she slowly walked away. "I'll stay on the lookout." Chichiri nodded. Putting his mask back on he continued to concentrate on the darkness quickly moving towards the group.

Seshiri slowly climbed down the stairs below deck. Nuriko was sitting with his face in his hands in a chair next to Nanuri, who was listening to him with a look of disgust on her face.

__

No doubt he's telling her what happened. That's horrible. Why the hell would the Seiryuu Seishi do that? Don't they have any pity? Those poor children… That poor old man. Damn those Seiryuu Seishi… Damn them… Why the hell did they do that. It makes no sense! What could have possibly been their motive? Oh Suzaku! Poor Tamahome-san. Poor Miaka-chan, she really loved those kids…. Dammit…

Tasuki was sitting at another small table shoving the Special Rice Balls in his mouth. "Hmm.." moving his chair out he grabbed onto Seshiri's waist as she walked by him. "Nani?" She managed to say before he pulled her into his lap. "Konnichiwa Seshi-chan!" He said, putting his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Eh? Tasuki-san?" She grinned. "Well this is a change!" He agreed with her. "Hai! A very nice change I might add!" Seshiri laughed slightly and relaxed. Meanwhile Nanuri and Nuriko were finding this very amusing. Whispering back and forth between each other, they kept their eyes on the couple.

Tasuki lightly nuzzled the back of Seshiri's neck as she gulped, blushing scarlet red. He hugged her warmly and she smiled. "Wo ai ni, Tasuki." He lightly kissed her neck. He stopped to whisper "Ai shiteru Seshiri." before continued to caress her neck some more. Seshiri turned slightly so she could kiss him before standing up. "Ja ne!" She smiled at him and walked over to where Nanuri and Nuriko were laughing.

"Well Nuriko, you've surely changed, does being in love really change a guy that much?" Nanuri turned a very light pink but Nuriko replied with "I don't know! Why don't we go ask Tasuki?" Seshiri opened and closed her mouth a few times before sitting down. Nuriko shrugged. "Gomen nasai Seshi-chan. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. It's just so funny! The big mountain bandit, in love with the monks apprentice! It makes for a good comedy ya know."

Seshiri rolled her eyes. "I know I know.. Just.. Would you mind layin off a little? Or I will seriously get you back! You KNOW I will…" Nuriko nodded to Nanuri. "Unfortunately she will.. She's the master when it comes to revenge."

Seshiri nodded. "Damn straight! Oh.. I forgot… You aren't.." "Baka!" Nuriko said, laughing as he took a swipe at her. He shook his head chuckling as he stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Tasuki-san for a while." Nuriko walked over to where Tasuki was sitting. He grabbed a chair and sat down in it, beginning to talk to Tasuki.

Seshiri watched them for a few moments before turning back to Nanuri. "So Nanuri, what do you think of the Seishi?" "They're all really nice! Except a few who aren't very open. I don't really talk to them a lot… Like Mitsukake-sama is really quiet and always busy so I never talk to him." Seshiri nodded. "In my stay at the palace we only talked a LITTLE bit."

"The rest of them are really REALLY nice though!" Seshiri grinned. "Any specific favorites?" Nanuri looked around nervously before saying "Well Chiriko is ADORABLE, and Tasuki is really funny!" "And Nuriko?" Nanuri rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

"You aren't ever going to leave me alone about him are you?" Seshiri tried not to laugh. "Well when he saw you he started drooling, so no I won't think so…" "Maybe he could smell the food I had been cooking?" Nanuri asked hopefully.

Seshiri burst out laughing. "Baka! That's the worst reason ANY one could possibly think of for why he went gaga over you!" Nanuri looked at her hands smiling. "Well I suppose you're right." Seshiri nodded. "Of course I'm right! But… The question is, how do you feel about Nuriko.." Nanuri gulped. "What do you mean? He's a great friend!"

"And?" Seshiri grinned slyly. SD Nanuri gulped again. "Well… promise you wont tell?" Seshiri moved forward slightly, leaning in so she could hear Nanuri. "I swear!" Nanuri leaned right next to Seshiri's ear and whispered. "I…. I guess… I guess I MIGHT like him a LITTLE bit…… Kind of….. A lot…." Seshiri leaned back in her chair laughing, the force pushing back the chair so she fell over.

Chibi-Seshiri sprawled on the floor. "GAH! See what you did?" SD Nanuri stood up onto the table. "See what I did?! You did that! Noooot ME" Chibi-Nuriko was still sitting at the table staring at the two. "Tasuki, I think your girlfriend is in a little trouble over there."

Chibi-Tasuki nodded and walked over to the other Chibis. "Ok! What's th' problem?" Chibi-Nuriko smiled and followed Chibi-Tasuki over. He stood in front of Chibi-Nanuri and put his hand on the side of his face. "Nanuri!" He said, laughing. "What did she do now?" SD Seshiri sat up. "I didn't do a THING it was HER" Chibi-Seshiri pointed at Nanuri.

Chibi-Nanuri shook her head. "NO WAY! It was ALL you! You baka, you could be the Queen of Bakas!" SD Seshiri shook her head. "No WAY! When you said-" Chibi-Nanuri let out a high squeal like sound and jumped down to Seshiri and covered her friends mouth with her hand. "She's right, she's right, it really is my fault! I was a baka and I accidentally pushed her over….. yeah um I kinda pushed her over!"

Nanuri pulled Seshiri to her feet and brushed her off. Nanuri laughed nervously. Seshiri blinked for a few minutes before saying, "Nooo… I was asking you if-" Nanuri put her hand back on Seshiri's mouth and looked at her, forcing the words out. "No. I. Pushed. You. Over." Seshiri stood, clueless for a few moments and then realization hit her.

"OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH! That's what happened! This clumsy baka over here pushed me over!" Seshiri patted Nanuri's shoulder. "Yup! That's exactly what happened!" Nuriko looked back and forth between the two. "Well Tasuki, I don't know what to make of this."

Tasuki shook his head and turned to Nuriko. "Baka, it's obvious that Nanuri pushed Seshi-chan over!" Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Yes that's what happened, wasn't it." Seshiri nodded. "Uh-hu!" Miaka then took this time to bounce down the stairs, overflowing with enthusiasm. "Seshi-chan! Nanuri-chan! I had the best idea!" "Nani?" Nanuri asked, turned to her. 

"Well, when I went back to my world I brought some clothes back. I thought that maybe you guys would like to see them! You guys could try them on! It would look SO cool!" Seshiri blinked and looked down at her clothes. "But I like my clothes…" Miaka grabbed onto Seshiri's arm. "Oh come on Seshi-chan! You're no fun!"

Nanuri nodded. "Yeah Seshi-chan! You're NO fun!" Seshiri blinked for a few moments before agreeing. "Ok, ok fine." Chibi-Nanuri jumped up and down. "WOOHOO! Seshi-chan! We're gonna try on clothes from another world!!! ISN'T THAT what was the word… COOL!??! "

Seshiri nodded uneasily. "Uh.. Yeah we are.. Eep.." Seshiri looked back at Nuriko and Tasuki, waving to them before Miaka pulled her to their room.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Chibi-Nanuri strut around the room in the clothes from another world. 

"Seshiri! Look at these! This is so cool! These shoes are really comfortable… I can see why Miaka dresses so weird!" Miaka looked up. "Heyy! I do NOT dress weird! Everyone back home dresses like this!"

Seshiri looked down at the clothes she was wearing. "They seriously dress like this?" Miaka nodded. "What you're wearing is one of my FAVORITE outfits!" Seshiri blinked. "This is pretty nice! It's a LOT easier to move around in! And I do have to admit, the shoes are REALLY… cool.."

Miaka giggled. "I can't believe this! You guys are picking up words from back home!" Seshiri nodded. "I can't believe this either!" Miaka turned back to Nanuri. "Hey Nanuri! Put this watch on, it completes the outfit." "Watch?" Miaka grinned. "Something that tells time!"

Miaka fastened the watch to Nanuri's wrist, who then stared at the watch with wide eyes. "Coooooool!" Seshiri laughed. "Nanuri, you could fit right in in the other world!" Miaka nodded. "Sort of…" She then grabbed her brush and ran over to Seshiri. "New hair style!" "Nani? Miaka, I agreed to the clothes, but what are you doing to my hair?!?!?!"

"Brushing it into a ponytail baka! It will look SO awesome!" Seshiri winced. "Ok, ok…. But this is the only time."

When Miaka was done Seshiri turned around to face Nanuri. "Sooo how does it look?" 

Chibi-Nanuri stared at Seshiri. "SESHI-CHAN! It looks SOOO cool!" Seshiri bowed. "Arigatou!" Miaka frowned. "Seshi-chan, try this on!" "Nani?" "Just try it, I think it might look better!" Seshiri shrugged. 

A few minutes later she turned around. "You like? " Miaka nodded. "HAI! HAI! Much better!" Chibi-Nanuri shook her head. 'WAU! Seshi-chan! You look totally different!" Chibi-Seshiri grinned. "Well I looked fabulous before right?" 

Nanuri rolled her eyes. "So now I must look even better!" Nanuri shook her head laughing. "Baka!… Nanuri looked down at what she was wearing and then back up at Seshiri. "MIAKA! I HAD A GREAT IDEA!" Nanuri ran over to where Miaka was standing and began to whisper into her ear.

SD Miaka jumped up and down. "SUGOI! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA NANURI!" She grinned and looked over at Seshiri. "Seshi-chan… How about we put on a fashion show, you can be the model!" SD Seshiri stared at them in horror. "uh-uh nooooo way! There is NO way I am going to agree to that!"

"And now we have Seshiri walking out again wearing a nice…. Um… thing.. from Miaka's world!" Seshiri walked out of the room forcing a smile on her face. _I am going to get you back! I swear there is NO way you guys will relive this! Ahhh this is embarrassiiiiiing!_

Tasuki stared at her, his mouth was hanging open. "Waaaiiiiiii!!!!! Seshi-chan! You look greeeeeeat!" Nuriko pouted. "I'd look better in it though." Chibi-Tasuki whapped Nuriko with his tessen. "SHADDUP!" Seshiri laughed as she took a turn about the room. Nanuri continued. "It is perfect for um.. Wearing in Miaka's world. I guess.. Um.. The latest fashion there I think, maybe!"

Chiriko nodded. "Seshi-chan! I would like to compliment you! The clothes from another world really suit you!" Seshiri grinned. "Arigatou Chiriko!" Mitsukake nodded. "I second that! I think all of us agree that you would fit right in in Miaka's world!" Tasuki nodded, staring at her with wide eyes.

Seshiri laughed and quickly ran back into the room to change into yet another outfit. "Miaka-chaaan! Can we stop already? I'm tired of strutting around the room like Nyan-Nyan." "Nooo this is the last one! I swear! How's Tamahome handling the camera?" "Uh.. I think I saw him take a picture of his eye.. He held it the wrong was so it kind of backfired…" Miaka laughed. "He's such a baka.."

"Ok! Hurry back out!" Miaka pushed Seshiri out of the room. "And this" Nanuri announced. "Is another outfit from Miaka's world!" Seshiri quickly walked around the room, wanting to end the show as soon as possible. Finishing she stood next to Nanuri. Chibi-Seshiri laughed nervously and whispered. "That's it!" 

Chibi-Nanuri threw up her hands. "AND THAT IS THE END OF OUR FASHION SHOW! Thanks for coming!" Tasuki shook his head and looked up. "What? It's over?" Nuriko patted Tasuki's shoulder. "Don't worry.." Snickering he added. "I think Seshiri would love to give you a private fashion show!" SD Tasuki's eyes widened. "BAKA!" He yelled whapping Nuriko repeatedly with his tessen.

Chibi-Tasuki whispered to Nuriko, "Don't get my hopes up like that!" Nuriko erupted laughing, almost falling out of his chair. Shaking his head he smirked. "Baka.." Seshiri stared at Tasuki for a few moments, having barely heard what he said.

Chibi-Seshiri turned bright red. "Well uh thanks for coming!" She ran back into the room where Miaka was waiting. "Miaka! That was actually… kind of… sort of… REALLY fun!" Miaka nodded enthusiastically, "I KNEW you'd like it!" Nanuri walked back into the room. "Ok THAT was fun! It was SO funny watching Tamahome trying to work the camera! He got a few pictures of the floor and his feet, and one of his eye!"

Miaka burst out laughing. "Yeah! Seshi-chan told me about that!" Seshiri jumped onto the top bunk and lay down. "I am exhausted!" Miaka smirked. Putting her hands on her hips she walked over and looked up at Seshiri. "Feel free to borrow my clothes, I KNOW you like them!" Nanuri's eyes filled with hope. "Me too!?" Miaka nodded. "HAI!" SD Nanuri jumped up and down. "WOOHOO!"

Seshiri yawned. "I'm tired." She rolled over on her side and looked down at the others. "Being a fabulous, gorgeous model isn't all that easy!" Nanuri laughed and threw a shirt at Seshiri. Catching it Seshiri grinned. "I'm gonna rest for a while… Try not to be too loud and obnoxious." Nanuri nodded. "Hai!" Miaka nodded. "Nanuri! Try this on!"

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Chibi-Seshiri yawned and sat up. "Nani? Miaka? Nanuri?" She looked over the side of the bed and saw clothes littering the floor. "Daaamn I didn't know Miaka could fit that much in a suitcase!" Yawning again she rubbed her eyes. "How long was I asleep?" She jumped out of bed. Hitting to floor she fell to her knees. "Friiiiiiiiick! I forgot it was a bunk bed!" She glared up at her top bunk.

She slowly stood up, cursing the bed. "Stupid bed.." Chibi-Seshiri slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly. She tiptoed around the corner and stopped walking. _Nani? Who? NURIKO AND NANURI!?" _

Chibi-Seshiri's eyes widened as she saw Nanuri standing VERY close to Nuriko, who looked as if he was resisting the urge to put his arms around her. Chibi-Seshiri grinned evilly. _Mwahahaha, now I just wait and see what happens! Oh this is brilliant! Gay boy and the cook! Eeeheeheee…. Just wait until Tasuki finds out!_

Nuriko looked down sheepishly. He whispered a few words and SD Seshiri strained to hear him. "The truth is.. I'm doing what Tasuki said was best, confess to you. And I just thought.. Well it's always nice to know someone loves you, right?" Nuriko put his hands to his side as he struggled not to hold Nanuri close to him.

SD Seshiri giggled to herself. _Oooooooo this is great! You go Nanuri! It took you only a day or two to get this guy ta love you and it took me… well it took me longer than that! I think. BUT GO NANURI! He's head-over-heals for you! I thought so before, but now I know it for a fact!_

Seshiri contained her laughter as Nanuri looked up at Nuriko. She whispered quietly, "But.. you and I… We've just met. You can't possibly…." Nuriko shook his head. "I knew from the first moment I saw you." He chuckled slightly. "Love at first sight I guess. Don't ask me how, I just.. knew… At first I was in denial. Then I wanted to keep it a secret because I was embarrassed. And then I was talking to Tasuki and he said the best thing to do was just to go for it…"

Nanuri looked back down at her hands. "Oh." Nuriko turned slightly pale. "Gomen Nanuri. I just wanted you to know I guess.. I thought there might have been a chance that…" Seshiri bit her lip. _Ah this is depressing! Nanuri what are you waiting for!? Kiss the guy! You KNOW you want to!_

Nuriko continued. "If you want me to, I'll just.. shut up about this subject forever…… Gomen Nanuri." The slight sob in his voice was obvious as he barely managed to whisper these words to her. Chibi-Seshiri sniffled. _DEPRESSING_

Nanuri looked up quickly. "What? You think that.. Oh Suzaku! I'm so sorry! You thought that by my silence, I was rejecting you?" Nuriko looked into her eyes, frowning slightly. "Um. Well yeah…" Nanuri brought her hands to her mouth. "Gomen Nuriko! I just couldn't believe it! I mean.. I didn't think in a MILLION years a guy like you would ever have feelings for me… especially a gay guy…" She lowered her hands raising an eyebrow. Nuriko smiled, putting a finger to her lips. "Uh-uh. Not gay, I already told you about Kourin and what made me cross dress." He smiled.

"I just liked Hotohori because I knew it would be what Kourin wanted." Nanuri laughed slightly. "Ok, ok I get it." Nuriko nervously looked at Nanuri. "And now for something I've been wanting to do for a long time…" 

Nuriko put his arms around her, holding her gently as if she were delicate as a flower. He smiled and whispered. "Ai shiteru." He slowly leaned down and gently kissed her.

Chibi-Seshiri ran out from her hiding spot sobbing. "THAT.. WAS SO… 

BEAUTIFUL!!!" Chibi-Nanuri quickly turned and faced Seshiri. "SESHI-CHAN! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!"

Chibi-Seshiri grinned. "Ah this sounds familiar! The tables have turned! NOW who walks in on who!!!?!??! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Nuriko quickly let go of Nanuri, turning pink. "Well Nanuri, do you agree with me that Seshiri has problems?" Nanuri nodded, turning red. "She's got some SERIOUS issues.." Nuriko backed away from Nanuri into a chair and sat down.

SD Seshiri pointed. "I KNEW IT! You said 'Noooooo Seshi-chan! We're JUST FRIENDS! We didn't do anything, we were JUST TALKING!' HAH! JUST TALKING!" Nuriko rolled his eyes and turned back to Nanuri. "She is never going to leave us alone about this and she wont stop until the whole world knows."

Nanuri blushed slightly and walked over to him so she stood behind his chair. She grinned resting her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down and shyly said, "Would that be such a bad thing?" Nuriko's eyes widened and he turned the shade of a tomato. "N... No not really! No, not at all!" SD Seshiri turned all starry eyed.

"Oooooooooo KAWAII! YOU GUYS ARE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!" She clasped her hands together. 

"KAWAIIIIIIII!" Tasuki burst through the door. "What's all the racket in here? I'm sta-….." He paused and looked between the 3 of them. Nanuri was standing behind with Nuriko who was sitting in a chair, redder than 

ever, while Seshiri daydreamed about planning the wedding.

"Did I miss something?" Chibi-Seshiri seemed to glide over to Tasuki. "TASUKI! NANURI AN NURIKO ARE A COUPLE!!!!!!!!!! Aren't they the cutest couple?" She pointed to the two of them. Tasuki grinned. "Really!?!? Gay boy actually went for her?! I didn't think he'd actually do it! GAY BOY IS IN LOVE!" Chibi-Tasuki fell over laughing. Nuriko glared at Tasuki. "Tasuki shut up or I'll throw you in the water."

Tasuki stood up, suddenly serious. "Hey, hey, no reason to get grouchy!" Nanuri grinned as she leaned down and kissed Nuriko's cheek. "Don't threaten the baka, he doesn't know any better." Nuriko laughed. "Good point!" Nuriko stood up, gently taking Nanuri's hand. "Come on," he looked back at Seshiri and Tasuki. "Let's go talk in private."

SD Seshiri grinned. "Oh you're gonna TALK some more are you?" Nanuri blushed. "Good idea." She quickly hurried away with Nuriko to another part of the ship.

"Hmm.." Tasuki smirked and put his arms around Seshiri. She looked up at him grinning. "I KNEW it!!! I just KNEW That Nanuri would fall for Nuriko and I KNEW he would fall for her!! That was so beautiful, you should have seen them earlier! They were talking, and Nuriko thought she rejected him! That was really depressing but then she said that it was all ok. What I wanna know is how you got Nuriko to confess to Na-"

Tasuki put a finger to her lips smirking. "Shh! You talk too much… We're finally alone! Do you want to waste our precious moments alone talking?" Having said that he leaned down and kissed her. 

She pulled back. "Good thinking." Tasuki grinned. "But.." She said, "I really wanna kno-" Tasuki cut her off, kissing her again. When he ended the kiss he looked down at her, smirking. "Shush. I thought you were gonna stop talking!" Seshiri nodded. "Yes but-" "Shhhhhhhhh!" He said, laughing slightly. He grinned and gently poked her nose with his.

"Shush…." He whispered. Tasuki hugged her tightly, holding her close to him. Miaka walked into the room. "I'm starved!" She whined. "Where's Nanuri?" Seshiri looked over at Miaka, annoyed. "Probably busy 'talking' with Nuriko." Miaka made a peace sign. "OK!" SD Miaka skipped off to go find Nanuri and Nuriko.

Tasuki laughed, "I don't think she knew what you meant by 'talking'…" Seshiri nodded. She was about to kiss Tasuki when her stomach rumbled. Chibi-Seshiri laughed, "Gomen Tasuki, I'm hungry too! It IS time to eat though! I should go get Nanuri…" Tasuki nodded and hugged her tightly before letting her go.

"I don't think Nanuri would ever forgive me for letting Miaka walk in on her and Nuriko 'talking'" Seshiri grinned and turned Chibi. The SD Seshiri waved to Tasuki. "See you in a few minutes at dinner!"

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

It was after dinner and Seshiri sat on Nanuri's bed in her nightgown. "SOoooooooooOOO???" Nanuri smiled slightly, looking down. "So?" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Nanuri! Give me details or I'll never be able to get to sleep!" Nanuri contained herself for a few moments before she burst out laughing. "Seshi-chan!! He loves me!!! He said he always has! I don't believe it!! I can't hardly imagine… One moment we're talking and the next we're kissing!" Nanuri sighed dreamily. "It's all too good to be true!

Seshiri smiled. "Well it was bound to happen! You're ONLY one of the nicest, sweetest, girls I've ever met, why SHOULDN'T he love you?" Nanuri grinned. "Well now that I've given you the details you can go to sleep…" Seshiri nodded and stood up.

Slowly she climbed up to her bed above Nanuri's and lay down. "Nanuri." "Hm?" "That's sad though… About his little sister…" Nanuri sighed. "Yeah… Nuriko loved her so much.. I can't imagine what it could have been like for him to go through that… But it DOES explain a LOT!" Seshiri put her hands behind her head closing her eyes. "Hai."

__

Poor Nuriko! That's depressing. I can't believe it. His parents were so cruel! "She's dead! Forget about her!"… How could they do that? They knew that he and Kourin were best friends and then they just told him to forget about her. Seshiri sighed.

__

That explains why he was a cross dresser. Heh.. She would live through him? Strange idea. But THAT'S why he always acted like he loved Hotohori! It's what Kourin would have done! So.. Technically he never was REALLY gay… Just.. acting? Hehe.. But that also explains why the second he saw Nanuri he started acting like a guy! Minus a few times when Kourin's personality snuck out.. Seshiri grinned and turned over to her side.

__

Good job Nanuri! You have the guy you wanted! Well you deserve him! I can't think of a better guy for you…. Now if only things with Tasuki had gotten started that soon after we met. By now we would be…. Seshiri grinned at the thought and closed her eyes, forcing herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri woke up the next morning staring Nanuri right in the face. "Naniiiii?" Chibi-Seshiri jumped, startled. Nanuri laughed. "Seshi-chan! What in the world were you dreaming about?! You were drooling!!" "Eh?" Seshiri wiped the side of her face. "Well it was a good dream." "About?" "About stuff!" Nanuri turned Chibi. "What sort of 'stuff'?" Seshiri looked around nervously.

"Um. Really good stuff!" Nanuri raised an eyebrow. "Seshi-chan, care to give any details on this really good stuff?" Seshiri sat up, grinning ear to ear. "Noooo I don't think I will." Chibi-Nanuri fell over. "GAH! I was looking forward to finding about what you were dreaming about!" Seshiri looked over the side of her bed down at the Chibi-Nanuri, sprawled on the flood. "Well then you'll just have to keep wondering wont you!" 

Seshiri was about to jump over the side of the bunk bed when she remembered what happened last time. "Last time I hurt myself! So, if I climb over carefully then I'll be ok, right?" Nanuri stood up and stepped back. "Well hurry up, breakfast is ready and Tasuki is pining away for his Seshi-chan!" Seshiri inched over the side of the bed. "Why the hell did I choose the top bunk? I should have known I'd never be able to get in and out of it!"

Nanuri rolled her eyes. "Hurry UP Seshi-chan! Preferably sometime in this century would be nice…." Seshiri looked over her shoulder at Nanuri. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Seshiri continued to inch off the bed. Nanuri folded her arms. "Seshi-chan!" Fed up she just grabbed Seshiri's ankle and pulled her off. 

Seshiri sat on the floor. "Gah! That is EXACTLY why I was trying to be careful! PAIN in my opinion is NOT a good thing!" Chibi-Nanuri shrugged. "Well it's your own fault!" "MY fault?!" Chibi-Seshiri asked indignantly. "YOU'RE the one who pulled me down!" Nanuri blinked. "Oh.. Yeah… Well….. Um… Breakfast!" She pulled Seshiri to her feet. "You might wanna get changed. As much as Tasuki would love to see you in your nightgown I don't think the rest of the guys would." Seshiri put her hands on her hips. "Well I know for a fact a certain purple haired Seishi would LOVE to see you in something LESS than a nightgown!" Nanuri turned bright red. "Well…." Nanuri pointed to Miaka's suitcase, trying to pretend Seshiri had never made the comment.

"Miaka-chan said you could borrow her clothes if you want, because you looked 'oh so good' in them" Chibi-Seshiri jumped up and down. "SUGOI! The clothes from another world are really.. um… what did Miaka call them?" "Cool." "Yeah! Cool!"

Seshiri quickly changed into the clothes while Nanuri made Seshiri's bed. "Hurry up!" Seshiri stared up at Nanuri. "But I'm done! And what are you doing?!" Nanuri muttered. "One of my assigned jobs, I get to clean up after you guys." Seshiri grinned evilly. "Really?" "Yes really, don't get any ideas!…. Are you done yet!?" Seshiri nodded and gave a V for Victory (aka peace sign). "YOU just wanna get back to your Nuriko."

Nanuri jumped down in front of Seshiri and walked over to the door. "Exactly! Something wrong with that?" Seshiri laughed and followed Nanuri out the door. "Nothing, nothing wrong with that at all!"

Seshiri ran to the kitchens were the other Seishi were eating. Nanuri took a seat next to Nuriko and began to eat. "Hurry up Seshi-chan! While it's still warm!" Seshiri looked around. Unfortunately (or fortunately?!?!?) all of the seats were empty, and the only alternative was to sit in Tasuki's lap.

Seshiri grinned mischievously and plopped down in his lap. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu!" She said, turning around and grinning at him. He shook his head, laughing, and said, "'Morning Seshi-chan!" He slid his arms around her waist and gave her a reassuring hug. She grinned and kissed his cheek lightly before turning back around. Turning into a Chibi she served herself a HUGE helping before stuffing her face.

She swallowed her last bite and turned back around to face Tasuki. Seshiri tapped his nose with her finger. "You ARE gonna tell me how you convinced Nuriko, right?" Tasuki nodded. "Hai!" She gazed into his eyes saying, "Are you gonna tell me NOW?" Tasuki hugged her tightly. "Well… If you really wanna know!"

Nanuri leaned in to hear what he was saying. "I gotta hear this!" Nuriko looked at Tasuki, pleadingly. Tasuki looked over at Nuriko. Seeing his friend's distress Tasuki shook his head. "Not right this instant Seshi-chan… I'll tell you later." Nuriko sighed with relief and slouched back in his chair.

Tasuki stood up, picking Seshiri up with him before placing her on her feet. "Come on Seshiri! Let's leave the two love birds to cuddle and whatnot." Seshiri laughed as Nanuri grinned. "Oh that sounds awwwwful familiar!!" Nanuri moved her chair closer to Nuriko's, She scootched partially onto his chair and rested her head on his chest.

Nuriko smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Nanuri put one of her hands on his shoulder and moved closer to him until it looked like they were sandwiched, like peanut butter and jelly. Tasuki laughed shaking his head.

Putting his arm around Seshiri's shoulder Tasuki walked with Seshiri to a different room, the same one Nanuri and Nuriko had found refuge in the day before. Seshiri broke away from Tasuki and turned to face him.

Tasuki grinned. "Gomen Seshi-chan… I was going to tell you, but Nuriko looked like he was gonna die if Nanuri heard had happened." Seshiri smiled and looked around behind her. Spotting a chair she sat down and Tasuki stayed standing. "Well Nuriko had half convinced himself to tell Nanuri anyway. He saw what I did, and he saw how good it turned out so he figured 'I might as well give it a shot.'"

Seshiri nodded, smiling slightly. "And then?" "He just decided ta be a sensible guy and follow my example! Before, yesterday, we were talking and I just convinced him the rest of the way. I said 'If you don't try something now, when? These few days we have on this ship might be our last days together. Who knows what will happen in the near future… If you don't you'll never know, just try it and see what happens'. After a little pep talk he was ready!" Tasuki shrugged. "Nuthun to it!"

Seshiri blinked. "Somehow I was hoping it would be more complicated." Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Well if it had been a lot of work I wouldn't have tried convincing him!" Chibi-Seshiri nodded. "Ah. You're right! You're too lazy to do something complicated." Tasuki bopped Seshiri's head lightly with his tessen.

"Hrm. That reminds me. Miaka's been acting strange lately…" Seshiri looked up. "What are you talking about, she's ALWAYS acting strange!" Tasuki laughed. "Stranger than usual!" Seshiri raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think that was possible!" Chibi-Tasuki nodded. "Oh believe me, it's possible! Today before you came she asked me to burn a hair for her…." Seshiri stood up and shrugged. "Well I guess she must have her own reasons for doing the things she does.." 

Tasuki nodded. Walking over to Seshiri he held her close to him. "Hm.. It's so nice to have you in my arms…" Seshiri opened her mouth to say something when the ship suddenly lurched. Tasuki lost his balance and fell backwards, pulling Seshiri with him. "AAHHH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? THAT-" Chibi- Tasuki stopped talking and blinked. "Seshi-chan… why are you on top of me? Don't you think we should wait a while before-"

Chibi-Seshiri whapped him and stood up, blushing. "Baka! YOU were the one who pulled ME on top of YOU!" Tasuki sat up. "Oh yeah!" He laughed nervously. "What the hell was that? The ship was just fine and all of a sudden it started rocking back and fo-" The ship lurched again, making Seshiri loose her balance. Seshiri fell once again on top of Tasuki.

Chibi-Tasuki smirked. "There ya go again! I knew I was irresistible but I didn't know it was enough to make women jump at the chance to-" Chibi-Seshiri whapped him again. "Baka!" She said. Standing up she walked over to the door. "Come on! We might want to find out what's going on!"

Tasuki stood up. "Ok! Let's go!" As the ship kept rocking back and forth Seshiri and Tasuki made their way above deck.

Seshiri looked around. _What the hell? _Out of nowhere a violent storm had come, and was proceeding to destroy the ship. "Dammit! Seiryuu is here!" Seshiri looked around for the Seiryuu Seishi and pointed to a small island cliff. "Over there!" Chichiri came stumbling up behind her. "Seshiri no da! I need your help! Can you try and help me to make a barrier around the ship?" Seshiri nodded.

"I'll do my best, but it's going to be hard with the ship rocking!" Chichiri nodded. "Ok!" Seshiri held her eyes half closed. "Damn I've never seen rain pound this hard before!" Streaks of lightening cut across the sky as deafening thunder was heard. 

After a few minutes of being above deck Seshiri was soaked. "Tasuki!" She called out. "You might wanna go below deck!" Tasuki shook his head. "This water is nothing! I can evaporate it with my flames!" Tasuki grabbed his tessen and yelled. "REKKA SHINEN!" "BAKA WHAT KIND OF STUPID IDEA IS THAT!?" Tasuki looked at Seshiri puzzled before the ship lurched again. "AAAHHH" He yelled, screaming as he fell over the side.

Miaka had come above deck just in time to see Tasuki go over. "TASUKI!" Miaka screamed and ran over to the side. Nanuri and Nuriko had come up to see what the confusion was. Seshiri ran over to the side. "BAKA I TOLD YOU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Tasuki called up to them from the water. "HEEEEELP I CANT SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" 

The ship lurched again, sending Miaka flying into the water. Tamahome ran over, trying to grab at Miaka.

"Dammit! I'm gonna go in and get her!" Nuriko nodded. "Wait! I'll throw in some rope!" Nuriko and Nanuri quickly grabbed a coil of rope and threw it into the water, keeping hold of one end. Tamahome dove into the water.

Grabbing onto the rope Tamahome dragged it over to Tasuki. "Quick! Tasuki! Grab on!" Tasuki nodded and grabbed on, beginning to climb up. Tamahome then dove under the water and grabbed onto Miaka.

Tasuki quickly climbed up the rope, falling over onto the deck. "Gahhh! Too much water!" Seshiri kneeled down next to Tasuki. "Baka! Why the hell did you do that!?!??!?!?" Chibi-Tasuki looked over at her. "Hmm I think I need CPR!" Chibi-Seshiri sweat dropped and whapped him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Seshiri looked up as Nanuri screamed. Nuriko had fallen into the water just as Tamahome had grabbed onto the rope. Nanuri, strong as she was, couldn't hold on, and was being pulled steadily towards the edge of the ship. "NANURI!" Seshiri yelled and jumped up, trying to grab onto her friend. "AHHHH SESHIRI!" Nanuri yelled as she too was pulled into the water.

Tasuki jumped up and ran to the side. Chibi-Tasuki scowled "Miaka! Tamahome! Nuriko! Nanuri! You're deaths will not be in vain! I shall avenge you all!" Tamahome called up to them from the water. "Dumb ass we're not dead!" Tasuki looked over the edge, squinting down at them. "Oh… So you aren't…" Mitsukake had come up behind them. "Look! They're drifting away!" 

Nuriko called up. "What happened to Nanuri!?!?" Nanuri came up next to him. "I'm right here!" Nuriko moved over to her and held her. "Don't worry Nuri-chan! I wont let us get separated!" 

Chiriko looked over the side of the ship. "We have to save them!" Seshiri shook her head. "The rope went over the water! We can't do anything!" Tasuki glared over at the Seiryuu Seishi in the distance. "If the lightening strikes now they'll die!" Seshiri nodded anxiously. "Brilliant deduction! What are we going to do?!" Chichiri looked over to her. "There's nothing we can do right now no da! Just help me create a barrier!"

Seshiri whapped herself. "AGH! I'm baka! I had completely forgotten!" Chiriko kept his eyes on the others in the water, who were floating away. "It looks like they are headed for that rock over there! I think there might be a cave but it's too far away, I can't tell!" Mitsukake nodded. "Let's hope they get there before the lightening strikes the water!"

Seshiri tore her gaze away from her friends. "Ok Chichiri! Let's try it." She turned to the others. "I think that SOME of you" She frowned at Tasuki. "Should go below deck and dry off." "Yeah yeah yeah…" Tasuki walked away muttering.

Shivering, Seshiri sat down next to Chichiri trying to concentrate. "Dammit.." Chichiri muttered. "Nani?" Seshiri asked, turning to him. "It's no use! I can't seem to steer us to where the others are! The storm is blocking our way!!!" Chiriko walked over to them, shouting above the howling wind. "CHICHIRI! At this rate the storm will drag us off course to Hokkan even further!" "It can't be helped! We have to save Miaka and the others first!"

Seshiri scowled. "The thunderclouds themselves appear to be a barrier! We can't do anything about it!" She stood up and faced the Seiryuu Seishi in the distance. Glaring at the figure she yelled to the others. "That Seiryuu Seishi wont stop until she has destroyed us completely!" Chichiri nodded. "But all we can do is try and fight against the storm!"

Seshiri sighed. Suddenly her face lit up. "Chichiri! If we get everyone to focus their Chi on directing the ship do you think we can beat it?" Chichiri blinked, lost in thought. "That might work no da! Good idea!" Standing up Chichiri motioned Mitsukake and Chiriko over. "Mitsukake, can you go tell Tasuki to come up here? We are going to use our Chi to move the ship. With combined forces it just might work!" Mitsukake nodded. "Hai!" He quickly ran below deck.

A few minutes later he returned, dragging Tasuki. "I don't care! I don't wanna stay up here! It's cold an wet an there's water all over! I JUST got dry dammit!" Mitsukake dragged the Chibi-Tasuki over to Chichiri. "Here he is! I explained what we were going to do but he still refused to come up! The only thing left was to drag him…"

Chichiri sweat dropped. "Ok Tasuki-san, PLEASE try this!" Tasuki sat down and pouted. "No! You dragged me up here JUST as I had finished getting all nice 'n warm!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. Kneeling next to Tasuki she grinned at him coyly. "Tasuki-san…" She said softly. She brought her hand up to his face, gently running her finger down his cheek. 

Gazing into his eyes starry-eyed she softly whispered, "Please do this.. do it for me?" Tasuki looked into her eyes. "Well… I… Guess…. I might…. Help just a little….." Chibi-Seshiri grinned and patted Tasuki's head. "Thanks Tasuki-san!" Chichiri leaned over to Seshiri and whispered, "Good job Seshi-chan no da!" Tasuki pouted. "HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Seshiri grinned. "Well you have to help us now, you said you would!" Tasuki muttered, standing up.

Chiriko shook his head. "Tasuki, it's to help our friends!" Chichiri nodded. "Ok no da! Lets get started!"

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Mitsukake reached down and grabbed Nanuri's hand, pulling her up just as the rock disappeared under the water. "Thank Suzaku you guys are ok!" Seshiri said, running over to Nanuri and hugging her.

In the background Tamahome yelled at Tasuki. "Why you!" Chibi-Tasuki glared back at Tamahome. "Whaaat I came to help you guys out after that!" SD Tamahome growled at Tasuki, "It's all YOUR fault we got in that mess!" "Oh yeah?" Chibi-Tasuki retorted. "YEAH!" SD Tamahome said, clobbering SD Tasuki. 

Suddenly the ship lurched forward, throwing everyone off their feet. "Ah! What happened?!" Miaka screamed. "Lightening must have struck our ship!" Chichiri yelled. Seshiri stood up. "AH! LOOK OUT! ROCK DEAD AHEAD!" She fell to her knees and braced for impact as Nuriko ran over and held onto Nanuri.

The ship rammed into the rock with a sickening crunch. Nuriko kept Nanuri in his arms as he looked up, opening his eyes. Tasuki looked around. "Are we dead?" Tamahome whapped him. "No baka we aren't dead!" Nuriko stood up, helping Nanuri to her feet. Nanuri smiled gratefully at him before saying, "We should probably take a look…"

Miaka nodded. "Hai! Good thinking!" As the others got to their feet Seshiri looked at a figure standing in front of them. "Who..?" The person threw off their cloak smirking at the Suzaku Seishi. "I must commend you for making it this far! However… This is as far as you go!" The woman raised her hand, sending a bolt of lightning at Miaka. "AAAHHHHH!" Miaka screamed and barely dodged the lightening. "MIAKA!" Tamahome called out to her.

Chibi-Miaka sighed. "That was close!" The woman scowled. "You dodged that well Suzaku no miko!" Seshiri advanced towards the woman. "That lightening! Could you be..?"

She turned to Seshiri. "Hai. Seiryuu Shichi Seishi, Soi." 

Seishi name: Soi

Age: 19

Occupation: Seiryuu Seishi

Hair: purple/brown

Eyes: green

Power: Storm/Lightening as well as several sexual techniques. 

Turning back to Miaka she chuckled. "Suzaku no miko.. I will not allow you to reach Hokkan!"

Miaka stared at Soi. "You're a woman!?" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Obviously! Would ANY guy be caught DEAD wearing those boob cup things?!?!?! Besides Nuriko.." Chibi-Nuriko took a swing at Seshiri. Nanuri looked over at Seshiri. "He would not! He ISN'T a fag ya know!" Nuriko nodded. "Thank you Nanuri!" He said, hugging her. "Besides! Those things are WAY out of fashion!"

Soi stared at them, startled. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" They all turned back to her. "I am going to eliminate you, AND your miko!" Miaka had foolishly turned her back to Soi. Soi raised her hand as Tamahome called out to Miaka. "MIAKA! LOOK OUT!" Tamahome was about to run over to Miaka when he froze. "Dammit! I can't move! She… that bitch! DAMMIT, LOOK OUT MIAKA!"

Seshiri tried to move. "Dammit! Some sort of spell!" Nanuri closed her eyes as Soi raised her hand. "Take a good look at your Miko, before I kill her! Hakuujinraiho!" Another bolt of lightening came down, just missing Miaka. "AAAAHHHHH" Miaka screamed at the top of her lungs. "You little.. Stand still!" Soi yelled, frustrated.

Seshiri tried to get Soi's attention. "Baka, our Miaka may be STUPID but she's not dumb enough to stand still and let you kill her!" Soi again fired lightening at Miaka.

"Come on! I'll fight you myself!" Miaka turned to face Soi. "Miaka! Don't!" Tamahome cried out, furious. Soi shook her head. "My my, your miko IS stupid. Hakuujinraiho!" Soi shot another bolt of lightening at Miaka. This time Miaka pulled out Hotohori's holy sword (his gift from Taiitsukun) which he had given to her. 

Miaka brought the sword down in front of her. "MIAKA!" Seshiri closed her eyes. Soi growled. "NANI!??!!?" Seshiri slowly opened an eye. "Eh?" Hotohori's sword crackled with the electricity. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" If Tasuki could move he would have jumped 10 feet in the air. "How is this possible?! How could your BAKA miko still be standing?!"

Nanuri cheered Miaka on. "GO MIAKA! YOU CAN DO IT!" Miaka smiled at Soi. "I am not going to lose to you!" Soi glared at Miaka. "You impertinent girl! This will be the final blow!" Soi raised up her hand. "Hakuujinraiho!" Lightening struck the holy sword. Miaka gritted her teeth. She let the sword absorb the lightening before flinging the electricity back at Soi.

Soi didn't have time to get out of the way, and she was struck with a huge column of lightening. Screaming in pain Soi fell to the ground. Seshiri fell forward. "AH! Hey! I can move!" Seshiri stood up and ran over to Miaka. Miaka! Are you ok?!" Miaka smiled. "Hai! I'm fine! Tamahome! Did you see that!? My first fight!"

Tamahome rushed over to Miaka and took her into his arms. Tasuki looked around. "Nani!? What happened to the boob cup lady?" Seshiri looked at where Soi had fallen. "Dammit! She must have gotten away …"

Seshiri walked over to where Soi had been and looked around. "I don't see her anywhere! How could she have disappeared so quickly?" Nanuri shook her head. "I've got no idea…" Nuriko patted Miaka's shoulder.

"That was some fight Miaka!" Miaka grinned. "Hai! I'm not sure what happened though.." She looked down at the sword in her hands. Chiriko grinned. I think I understand! That's Hotohori's holy sword, correct? The power of Suzaku must have absorbed the energy, and allowed you to send it back!"

The boulder in front of them broke apart, revealing Hokkan. Mitsukake grinned. "Look! Hokkan! It's not very far away! We can get there in no time!" Chichiri smiled. "The lightening must have struck the boulder, clearing the path for us no da!!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi-Seshiri nodded. "SUGOI!" Tasuki cheered. "WOOHOO!" Turning Chibi he ran over to SD Seshiri and bandit danced with her.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri grinned at Nanuri. "These people are being awfully nice! I can't believe they're letting us spend the night here just because Tamahome got their kid off the horse…" Nanuri shrugged. "Well the kid COULD have died if Tamahome hadn't been there! Are you complaining? Would you rather spend the night outside in the cold?"

Seshiri shivered. "Helllll no!" She stepped into her sleeping bag. "Damn it's cold!" put her sleeping bag next to Seshiri's and climbed inside. "Fricking FREEZING.." Seshiri grinned and turned to face Nanuri. "Tasuki told me how he convinced Nuriko!" 

Nanuri sat up, turning to Seshiri. "TELL!" Seshiri shrugged. "Well actually it's really boring…. He said like… Nuriko already liked you, and he just needed Tasuki to reassure him that he had a chance!" Nanuri blinked, frowning slightly. "That's it? Somehow I thought it would be more complicated…" Chibi-Seshiri sat up quickly and faced her friend. "HAH! That's exactly what I said!!!!" Chibi-Nanuri brought her hands up to her mouth, giggling insanely. "CLONES! Psychic conneeectiiiioooon!" Chibi-Seshiri nodded vigorously. "I swear… Sometimes it seems like you and me share the same brain!" Nanuri laughed. "Yeah! We share a brain alright! I got the bigger half though! I got ¾s and YOU were left with the ¼!" Chibi-Seshiri whapped SD Nanuri. "SHADDUP! That's SO not what I meant and you know it!…. well actually that's probably right……" Chibi-Nanuri whapped the SD Seshiri. "HAH! I'm right and you know it!" Chibi-Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Yeah welll……" Lying back down Seshiri rolled over on her side and faced Nanuri.

"Soooo?" She asked, grinning mischievously. Nanuri turned to face Seshiri, clueless. "So?" Chibi-Seshiri rolled her eyes. "What happened in the water?!" "OH!" Chibi-Nanuri smiled slightly. "Well…. We were all soaking wet so Nuriko came up with the bright idea to build a fire…. We had to take our clothes off to dry them." Seshiri's eyes widened.

"SERIOUSLY!?!??!?! Tell me more!" Nanuri gagged. "Miaka had to take hers off, and Tamahome enjoyed that… But then Nuriko took his shirt off!!!!!!!!!!!" Seshiri laughed. "Aaaaand?" "Aaaand I had to dry MY clothes too! But he was a real gentleman an didn't stand there drooling at me.." Seshiri snorted. "Yeah well I bet it took him a LOT of self restraint…" Nanuri giggled, her eyes gleaming. 

Chibi-Seshiri's stared at Nanuri, waiting for the rest of the story. When it didn't come Seshiri got rather impatient. "Soooooooooooooooo?" "Sooooooooo he told Miaka about Kourin, because she was being annoying about his old habit of being a cross dresser." "Old habit?" Nanuri gave Seshiri a warning glance. "Yes, OLD HABIT." Seshiri tensed up slightly saying, "Hey, hey, no need to get offensive!" Nanuri's rolled her eyes before facing the ceiling. Putting her hands behind her head her eyes glazed over as she sighed dreamily. "But he spent almost the entire time on that rock with his shirt off!"

Seshiri rolled her eyes muttering. "And here it comes.." For the next hour Nanuri went on and on about how Nuriko's shirt had been off, and how she had actually been right next to him WHILE it was off. Seshiri got fed up with hearing the same thing over and over again so she said, "Nuri-chan! Don't be so caught up with this! Some day I'm pretty sure you're gonna see him with a lot more off than just his shirt!" Nanuri's eyes widened. "Ooooooooooooooooooooooh….."

She got that glazed, dreamy, look she always gets when she daydreams about Nuriko, drooled. "………." With her eyes half closed Nanuri sighed happily and shut up. Seshiri grinned. "Much better!" Seshiri then rolled over on her side away from Nanuri and closed her eyes.

__

Now I can actually sleep! This is a good thing! Hopefully that thought will keep Nanuri quiet the rest of the night. I swear, if she starts talking about Nuriko with no shirt I'm gonna smack her!!!

An hour later Seshiri was still laying in her sleeping bag, eyes firmly shut. _Nooo… Maybe if I keep lying here I can go to sleep? Yeah yeah Seshiri that's what you told yourself an HOUR ago! Dammit I wanna sleep! I'm exhausted!…. BUT WHY CAN'T I SLEEP?! _Sitting up Seshiri looked over at Nanuri. _Asleep and snoring as usual…. Ewwww gross! She's drooling! Meh.. probably dreaming about Nuriko…_

Seshiri quietly slipped out of her sleeping bag, careful not to make a noise. Dressing in warmer clothes she stepped outside. As she took her first step outside she had to keep from gasping. The cold wind blew around her, whipping her hair around her face. _Gah! Freezing! Dammit do NOT handle cold well!….. _Seshiri walked a little away from the houses and sat in the field. The freezing air nipped at her, chilling her to the bone. She pulled her knees closer to her, looking up at the stars. _And I came out here why, exactly? _Seshiri was about to stand up and walk back inside when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Seshi-chan? What're you doin' out here?" Seshiri looked over her shoulder and saw Tasuki kneeling down next to her. SD Seshiri shivered "I have nooooo idea! I just came out here cuz I couldn't sleep, and I was getting tired of Nanuri's snoring…" Tasuki chuckled and sat down beside Seshiri. "It's freezing out here! Of all places, why would you come out HERE? If you wanted ta get warm all ya had to do was come ta my room and I'd-" Chibi-Seshiri whapped him. "Baka! Shaddup!" Chibi-Tasuki raised his hands in defense. "Ahh! Joking! Just joking!" SD Seshiri gave him a warning glance before returning her gaze to the stars.

Tasuki put his arm around Seshiri's shoulders and pulled her closer. "Seshi-chan…" He whispered. "Hm?" She turned to face him. Tasuki looked down, refusing to meet her eyes. "Seshi-chan…. If something ever happened to me… If something, anything, happened… Can you promise me that you.. that you wont ever do anything?" Seshiri blinked. "Nani? What are you talking about…?" Tasuki sighed. "I mean would you promise me not to hurt yourself if anything ever happened to me..?" Seshiri forced a smile. "Baka, what are you talking about? Don't say stuff like that! You an me are gonna grow old together!" Tasuki shrugged, keeping his arm around her shoulders. "I know, I know. I just want you to promise me! Just in case!" 

__

Huh? What's with the strange question?… Is something bad gonna happen or what? Why would Tasuki ask me THAT question.. It's not like he's gonna die any time soon! I don't think… I might as well just say ok…

Seshiri tapped his nose with her finger. "Well if it will make you feel better then yes, I promise not to do anything to myself if something ever happened to you!" Tasuki grinned and hugged her. "Arigatou!" Seshiri smiled before frowning. "Tasuki, what's with the strange question..?" Tasuki shrugged. "I dunno.. Just ever since we set foot here something hasn't seemed quite right. I don't know what it is, I just have a really bad feeling about this place." Seshiri nodded, not quite understanding.

She gently kissed his cheek and smiled. "Well let's just forget about it!" Tasuki grinned and nodded. Smirking he pulled her into his lap. "Bwahahahaha…." Seshiri grinned and turned to face him. "You seem to enjoy me being in your lap!" Tasuki nodded. "Hai, very much." She kissed him and leaned back smirking. "Well that's good 'cause I like being here!" Tasuki shook his head and kissed her repeatedly. "…Silly girl…." She flashed a smile at him and turned back around. She leaned back against him as he hugged her tightly, nuzzling against the back of her neck.

Seshiri gulped and blushed light pink. Smirking he rested his head on her shoulder. "Are you blushing again?" She laughed nervously saying, "Noooo…" He grinned and kissed her cheek, hugging her around the waist. "Ai shiteru." He said softly, whispering into her ear. Smiling she turned around to face him. "Ai shiteru…" She kissed him gently, holding the kiss for a few moments.

"Nani? Dammit! They took our idea!" Seshiri looked up behind Tasuki to see Nanuri and Nuriko strolling over to them holding hands, fingers intertwined. Chibi-Seshiri blinked and turned red. "Ehhhh?!" Tasuki refused to turn around. "Dammit!" He hissed. "Maybe if I ignore them they'll go away!" Seshiri winced. "Sorry Tasuki-san.. I don't think they're gonna go away any time soon…" Tasuki frowned. Turning around he glared at Nuriko. "What's the big idea interruptin' us like that?! We were doin' very well before you came along!" Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "What's a matter Tasuki? Did we interrupt you while you were trying to round third base?" Chibi-Nanuri giggled while Chibi-Seshiri turned bright red. Chibi-Tasuki gave Chibi-Nuriko the evil eye. "Gah! We were out here first so just go! Shoo!" SD Nuriko put his hand on his cheek. "Tasukiiii! You avoided my question! Does that mean yes??"

Chibi-Tasuki made a fist an shook it at Nuriko. "If I didn't have Seshi-chan in my lap I'd come after you an blast you with flames!!!!!!!" Nanuri giggled and patted Tasuki's head. "You go on and think that Tasuki-san!" Tasuki glared up at Nuriko and Nanuri and pouted. "Dammit why'd you have to come an spoil it!??!!?" Chibi-Seshiri closed her eyes. "Tasuki… you're only making things look worse than they really are!" Chibi-Tasuki blinked. "Aw shit…" Seshiri opened an eye and smiled slightly. "Baka." She said, grinning. Standing up she brushed herself off. "Nanuri, I think it's time to go to sleep." Nanuri shook her head. "No way! You were just out here with Tasuki, I wanna have some alone time with Nuriko..!" 

Chibi-Seshiri stared at Nanuri. "Nani? You mean…" Chibi-Seshiri paused for a moment, thinking that over. "…..OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seshiri grinned. "I get it!" Nanuri clapped sarastically. "Oh we're so happy for you Seshi-chan!" Chibi-Seshiri grinned. "Shaddup!" Nuriko smiled and hugged Nanuri. Seshiri waved. "G'night all! I'm off to bed!" Tasuki nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed too!" Nuriko blinked. Turning Chibi he grinned evilly. "Tasuki-san.. You DO know how that sounds, right?" Chibi-Tasuki stuck his tongue out at Nuriko. "Agh! Shaddup!" Under his breath he added "..Fag.." Nuriko looked up quickly. "What was that?" Tasuki smiled innocently. "Ohhhh nothing!" Hugging Seshiri, Tasuki smiled. "Come on Seshi-chan…"

Tasuki walked Seshiri back to where she was staying and grinned. "Love you Seshi-chan! Goodnight!" Tasuki hugged her and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Smiling up at him she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "'Night… Ai shiteru!" Hugging her one last time Tasuki walked back to his room, leaving Seshiri alone. Sighing happily Seshiri walked into her room and climbed into her sleeping bag. Seshiri smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.


	4. Broken Promises, Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seshiri blinked at Tamahome. "So no one REALLY knows what the Shinzaho is?!" He nodded. "Hai." Seshiri threw up her hands. "Oh well that's just perfect! That helps us out a LOT trying to find it…" Tamahome nodded. "I know! It's going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack!" Seshiri sighed as the little boy came up. "Hey mister!" he called up to Tamahome. "Mr. Tamahome! Would you like to play with me?? Please??" Tamahome grinned down at the kid. "Sure why not!" Seshiri smiled slightly. "Ja ne Tamahome!" Tamahome nodded and walked off with the little kid.

Seshiri spotted Nanuri and ran over to her. "Nanuri! Can you believe it?!" Nanuri shook her head. "No way! It's unbelievable!" Seshiri blinked. "Nani? I hadn't finished what I was saying!" Nanuri put her hands on her hips and smirked. "You were going to comment about how STUPID it is that no one knows what the Shinzaho looks like…" Chibi-Seshiri frowned. "No! Actually I wasn't! Well…. Actually I was…. But… Anyway!" Chibi-Nanuri laughed, bringing her hand up to her mouth. Chibi-Seshiri grinned saying, "Is that your new trademark?" Nanuri nodded, "Hai!"

"Konnichiwa!" Tasuki came up behind Seshiri and hugged her. Chichiri and Tasuki had just come from playing with the little kid. "Konnichiwa no da!" Seshiri grinned. "Hi Tasuki, Hi Chichiri." Nanuri said hello to the both of them before looking behind Tasuki and Seshiri. "Here comes Miaka!" Miaka came running to them, bouncy and bubbly as ever. "KONNICHIWA!" The SD Miaka grinned. Looking around she blinked. "Where's Tamahome?" Tasuki growled. "He's over there playing with that ugly brat." Nanuri raised an eyebrow. "Nani? Actually I think he's a cute little kid!" Tasuki snorted. "Yeah well cute is not the word I would use!" Miaka turned to Chichiri. "What's with Tasuki?" Chichiri tried not to laugh. "Tasuki tried to play with the little kid no da!! But, the boy said Tasuki had a scary face and started to cry no da.."

SD Nanuri burst out laughing. "Poor little kid!" Chibi-Miaka pointed at Tasuki. "AH! HE'S RIGHT! Smart kid.." SD Miaka grinned. "Kidding Tasuki, kidding!" Chibi-Tasuki pouted. "I DO NOT HAVE A SCARY FACE! Come on!? What's so scary about this face?!" Seshiri grinned, doing her best to keep from laughing. "Of course you don't! You have a very good face…." She hugged SD Tasuki and kissed his cheek. "Your face is perfectly fine!" Chibi-Tasuki nodded. "Exactly! See, Seshiri knows what she's talking about! I" Nanuri sat up quickly. "Wait wait wait, Seshiri knows what she's talking about!? IT'S A MIRACLE!" SD Seshiri whapped Nanuri's head. "Baka! Shaddup!" Nanuri laughed. "I'm joking!" Standing up Nanuri scanned the area. Chichiri grinned. "It's funny just watching you guys insult each other no da!"

"Has anyone seen Nuriko?" "Er…" Seshiri looked around. "Well you were with him last, riiiiight?" Nanuri shook her head, trying to hide her grin. "Shut up Seshi-chan!" Seshiri backed up. "Hey, hey what did I say?" Chichiri looked around. "Gomen Nanuri-chan no da!" Pausing Chichiri looked around. "I think I'm going to talk with the elders some more no da! Ja ne no da!" Tasuki nodded. "Ja ne!" Nanuri waved to Chichiri. "Ja ne.." Seshiri called out to Chichiri. "JA NE!" Turning around he waved one last time before disappearing into where the elders stay.

Nanuri turned her back to Tasuki and Seshiri, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm gonna go look for him!" Tasuki grinned and hugged Seshiri tightly. "You do that Nanuri.." "Psh." Nanuri rolled her eyes and walked off to find Nuriko. 

Tasuki hugged Seshiri again. "Ai shiteru!" He said, grinning. The cold wind blew around them, the grass rippling like waves. Tasuki held Seshiri closer, closing his eyes. "Ai shiteru Tasuki…" She whispered, leaning her head against his chest. Seshiri's hair whipped around in the wind, as they stood together on top of the hill overlooking the plains. Tasuki lifted Seshiri's face until she was looking into his eyes. Smiling he closed his eyes and softly kissed her. 

Chichiri ran towards Tasuki and Seshiri. "Tasuki! Seshiri! We're setting off in a few minutes! You might wanna…. get… packed.. no da…." Chichiri stopped running, standing next to Seshiri and Tasuki who were still kissing. "Uh…. Tasuki… Seshiri….. Hellooooo?" Chichiri sweat dropped. "It's time to get ready no da.." He said, quietly. Tapping Tasuki on the shoulder Chichiri frowned. "Hello? You have to get packed no da!" Tasuki turned to Chichiri. "Gah! Why does someone ALWAYS interrupt us in the middle of stuff? It just aint fair!" Seshiri smiled. Hugging Tasuki she said, "Baka… Come on, we have to go get packed." Muttering Tasuki let go of Seshiri and walked off to his room.

Chibi-Chichiri shook his head. "Gomen Seshi-chan! You guys just kinda have to be packed before we leave no da…" Chibi-Seshiri nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense!' Chichiri smiled. "Ok no da! I have to finish packing myself, so.. Ja ne!" "Ja ne!" Seshiri said, waving.

Walking back to her room she saw Nanuri already packing. "Hi Nanuri!" Nanuri looked up from packing. Moving a strand of hair out of her face she smiled. "Hey Seshiri! I'm just packing.. trying to force these stupid clothes into the bag.." Chibi-Seshiri sweat dropped. "Well you shouldn't have taken all of your stuff out of your bag.." Nanuri looked up. "Hey! It's not my fault I didn't know we'd be leaving like RIGHT after we got here!" Seshiri shook her head and kneeled down to pack her stuff. "Did you find Nuriko?" Nanuri grinned. "Oh yeah." Seshiri raised an eyebrow. "Care to give details?" Nanuri sighed, clasping her hands together. Getting starry-eyed she turned Chibi. "A long kiss, a passionate embrace, those are part of what happened when I found him! First he put his arms around me and hugged me, and then he kiiiiisssed me, and THEN he-" Seshiri cringed, cutting Nanuri off. "Gah! Too much info!" 

Nanuri shrugged. "Well YOU'RE the one that wanted to know! I was just obliging!" SD Seshiri nodded. "Yeah yeah yeah well now I know NEVER to ask what goes on between you and your lover boy!" SD Nanuri nodded. "Good idea… Because last night he-" Seshiri closed her eyes tightly. "I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know!" Nanuri laughed. "I'm kidding Seshi-chan! Geez don't take everything so seriously!" Seshiri shrugged. "Well how am I supposed to know when you're joking or not?" Seshiri shoved the last of her stuff into her bag and stood up. "Nani?!" Nanuri stared at her, bewildered. "You're done ALREADY!?" Chibi-Seshiri stuck her tongue out at Nanuri. "Well I wasn't a complete BAKA and take all my stuff out!"

Seshiri heaved the pack out of the room she walked over to where the horses were. Nuriko waved. "Hey Seshi-chan!" Chibi-Seshiri looked over to Nuriko. "HI NURIKO!" Seshiri looked at the horses. "Ok! Er.. Which one am I using again?" Nuriko pointed to one of the mares, laughing. "THAT one Seshi-chan!" Seshiri smiled and dropped her pack. "Arigatou! Er… Nuriko… what's with the big saddle?" Nuriko had placed a huge saddle on top of his mare. Blushing slightly he turned to Seshiri. "Well I thought that we could save money by having Nanuri and me share a horse…" Seshiri gaped at Nuriko as Tasuki, who had come out of nowhere, walked over to his horse and put his pack down. "Hey… That's actually a pretty good idea…" "You serious Nuriko?" Nuriko nodded, turning redder. "Yeah! I mean we ARE a couple right? Aren't couples allowed to do that kind of stuff?" Tasuki nodded. "It's perfectly fine fer couples to do that! Nuriko… Are there anymore saddles like that?" Chibi-Seshiri looked at both of them as Nuriko replied. "Hai. There were 3 or 4 in there." Tasuki gave Seshiri a fangy grin as he walked over to her.

"Seshiii-chaaan!" He said. Putting his hands on her waist he looked down at her, his eyes twinkling. "Care to share a horse?" Chibi-Seshiri nodded, laughing nervously. "Hai! Sure, why not?" Hugging her quickly he grinned. "Wai!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be right back!" He motioned to the barns. "I'm just gonna go um yeah." Seshiri laughed, smiling as he raced off to the barns, eager to get one of the bigger saddles. Seshiri sweat dropped, turning back to Nuriko, who was shaking his head laughing. "Seshi-chan, would you mind getting Nanuri?" Seshiri nodded. "Hai, if you put my stuff on the packhorse!" Nuriko nodded. "Ok, ok, fair enough!" With no effort Nuriko picked up the pack putting it on the horse. Strapping it on he turned to Seshiri. "Aren't you going to get Nanuri?" Seshiri nodded, "Yeah! See ya!" Nuriko nodded before turning back to adjusting the straps on the horse.

"Nuri-chan!" Seshiri yelled, bursting into the room. Nanuri had just shoved the last bit of her clothing back into her bags. "Hah!" standing up, triumphant Chibi-Nanuri grinned. "They put up a good fight but in the end I was the victor!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah come on!" Nanuri frowned. "What's the rush?" Seshiri grinned slyly. "Nuriko wants to share the horse with you!" Nanuri's eyes widened. "Really!?" Seshiri nodded. "Hai!" "SUGOI!!!!!!" Chibi-Nanuri jumped about 3 feet in the air. Grabbing her bag she ran out to meet Nuriko.

Seshiri slowly left the room. Walking out she ran into Chiriko. "Ah! Gomen Chiriko!" Chiriko shook his head and looked up from the ground. "No problem!" He said. Feeling his arms he grins. "Nothings hurt, I'm ok!" Seshiri smiled and helped Chiriko up. "CHIRIKO! You're SO kawaiiiiiiiii!" "Uh. Pardon?" He asked, startled. Hugging the little genius Seshiri grinned. "Ah, Gomen Chiriko, I've just wanted to tell you that for a while." Grinning Chibi-Chiriko sweat dropped. "Ok!" Seshiri knelt down and picked up Chiriko's pack, handing it to him. He smiled. "Arigatou!" "Eeeee KAWAII!" She squealed. "Ah!" He said, jumping back from the Chibi-Seshiri. Running over to the horses Chiriko fled from Seshiri. "TASUKI!" He said. Tasuki finished saddling the horse and turned over to Chiriko. "Nani?" Chiriko hid behind Tasuki. "You might wanna get your girlfriend under control!!! She keeps calling me kawaii"! Tasuki shuddered.

"She did?! That's the worst insult! You don't wanna be kawaii, you wanna be manly!" Chiriko blinked. "But I always thought kawaii was a good thing!" He shook his head solemnly. "Not for guys. Guys aren't kawaii, they're manly!" Seshiri put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Tasuki. "Manly?" SD Tasuki nodded. "HAI! Manly!" Miaka heaved her pack onto the other pack horse. "What's this about being manly?" Nuriko, who had been keeping quiet, lifted Nanuri onto the horse. "Tasuki is poisoning Chiriko's mind." Mitsukake placed his pack on the pack horse. Walking over to Chiriko he picked up the little Seishi. "Don't listen to Tasuki, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Mitsukake and Chiriko both got onto their horses. Tasuki looked at them all indignantly. "What?! I'D never wanna be called kawaii!"

Tamahome pushed Miaka onto their horse and swung up. "What's this about Tasuki being kawaii?" Chibi-Tasuki growled. "I AM NOT KAWAII!" Tamahome raised an eyebrow. "Geez, ok, ok." Tasuki muttered as Seshiri got onto their horse. "Mwahaha!" He said, grinning. He climbed onto the horse with Seshiri in front of him, grabbing onto the reins. Nuriko followed Tasuki's example and swung onto his horse that he was sharing with Nanuri.

The elder walked out with the little boy, smiling up at them. "Just be careful out there!" the old man croaked. Miaka smiled. "Don't worry! We will! Arigatou gozaimasu!" The little boy ran over to Tamahome. "Hey mister!" Tamahome smiled down at the kid. "Hey.." "Soon I'll be able to ride a horse! So then I can ride with you!" "Ok then! It's a deal! Next time we meet you can ride with me!" The boy looked over at Tasuki, his face gleaming. "Bye-bye guy with the scary face!" Tasuki muttered. "Goddamn brat.." "Shush!" Seshiri said, poking Tasuki. "Byyyyee"! The kid called as they all started off on the trail to the city.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

"So this is the city?" Tamahome asked, turning to Chichiri. Chichiri nodded. "Hai no da!" Chiriko looked around. "It's freezing!" He said, frowning. Miaka grinned eagerly. "Well it's snow! I haven't seen snow in forever! Back in my world it snows during the winter!" Nuriko nodded, "Since Konan has such perfect climates we never see snow there." Seshiri smiled. "Ok, so what do we do now?" Chichiri thought for a moment. "Well we should split up to search for the Shinzaho no da! I can go with Chiriko, cause he's just a kid no da! Tamahome, and Miaka, and Mitsukake should all go together, and Nuriko, Nanuri and Seshiri should go with Tasuki because he's dangerous no da!" Tasuki looked up. "Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Nanuri grinned saying, "Exactly the way it sounds."

The Seishi all looked for the Inn. 

__

This is going to be interesting! I wonder what will happen… What if Seiryuu reaches the Shinzaho first? I guess I shouldn't think about that… Hm.. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts… Tasuki gave Seshiri a reassuring hug. Smiling Seshiri sighed happily. _I still can't believe it! It seems like I only met Tasuki a little while ago, and now… So much has happened since I first went to Konan. I learned magic.. Made some great friends… And fell in love with Tasuki!_ _I can hardly believe we've all come this far. Are we here?_

"Seshiri, come on!" Tasuki said. Halting the horse in front of the Inn Tasuki swung off and held his hands out to Seshiri to help her down. Seshiri took his hands smiling and jumped off. "Arigatou!" SD Seshiri said. Chibi-Tasuki huggled her. "Any time!!!!" Nuriko and Tasuki led the horses to the stable as Seshiri and Nanuri grabbed the packs and walked inside. Dropping the packs on the floor they both scanned the room. "So hungry!" SD Seshiri groaned as her stomach rumbled. Miaka was already seated at a table, waiting to be served.

"Hai!" Chibi-Nanuri said, drooling as a steaming plate of food was served to a family. "Ok Nanuri! Let's get the rooms and run back down to eat!!!" Nanuri nodded. "GOOD PLAN!" They ran up to the receptionist. "OK! We'd like.. um…" Seshiri blinked. "Are they going to order their rooms separately?" Nanuri nodded. "I think so.. So.." "Four rooms!" The receptionist nodded. Tasuki walked over to them. "Nani? Did I hear four rooms? But Seshiri! I thought we were gonna share!" Chibi-Seshiri whapped Tasuki. "Baka!" Chichiri walked over to them. "Did you just order the rooms for you guys?" Seshiri nodded. "Ok, I can take care of the other rooms!" "OK!" Seshiri said, jumping over to a table. She sat down and waited to be served.

"Mm… Hungry!" Nanuri said, sitting down across from her. A waitress walked over to them. "Hello, what will you order?" Seshiri was about to order when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Tasuki she turned around smiling. When she saw a drunk guy smiling back at her she jumped up screaming. "AAAHHHHH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YER DOIN'?!" "Hey babe!" He said. Sake was on his breath, and he had a goofy smile. "You've gotta cute face! Ya wanna hang out with me?" "Ehhh" Chibi-Seshiri backed away from the drunk. Tasuki saw Seshiri was in trouble and walked over to where she was. "Hey!" He yelled at the drunk, "What the hell do you think yer doin!?" "Hey hey hey!" The drunk man slurred, bringing his hands up. "No need ta get pissy! I didn' know she was yer's!"

Nuriko walked over to them. "What's the commotion?" "Hey you!" The drunk called up. "You don't look bad either! You wanna have some fun?" Nuriko stared at the drunk. "How dare you! One, I'm a guy, two, I have a girlfriend, three, I am NOT that easy!" Another drunk called out to the table where Nuriko Nanuri Tasuki and Seshiri were gathered. "Hey! One of you babes wanna have a drink?" Tasuki growled at the guy. "Leave us the hell alone!" Nanuri shook her head. "This isn't gonna work! We're gonna be stopped by every pervert around!" Yet another drunk pervert walked over to them. "Hey you!" He said, pointing to Nanuri. "You look real fine, I could pay you for a-" Nuriko cut him off, slamming his fist into the guys stomach. "Back off!" Nuriko growled, his eyes flashing. 

__

Wooooahhh I've never seen Nuriko that pissed before!!! Good job Nanuri! He wont let those perverts lay a hand on you!!!! "Get the hell away from us!" Tasuki called after the perverts who were now backing away.

"Damn… What are we gonna do?" "Well…" Nuriko said. "I can make it a little bit easier if I don't look like such a girl." Tamahome and Miaka walked over to the table, just as Nuriko pulled out a knife. "Ok then!" Nuriko reached behind him, grabbing his braid. Pulling it in front of him he sliced off his hair. 

The beautiful purple locks fell to the ground and Miaka picked them up. "NURIKO! Your beautiful hair..!" Nanuri stared at the hair in Miaka's hand. "You didn't have to do that! It's kinda obvious you're a guy.." Nanuri giggled. "Nuriko! You can't dress like a girl anymore!" Miaka stared at him. Nuriko shrugged. "It's about time I stopped acting gay…" Grinning he sat down next to Nanuri and hugged her. "It's not that big of a deal! Why worry about hair when we might run into the Seiryuu Seishi?" 

Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko arrived. "I got the rest of the rooms no da!" Tamahome nodded. "Yeah.. We'll probably run into the Seiryuu Seishi.…" Chichiri sat down, frowning. "Hai… But there's a problem no da.." Nanuri looked over at Chichiri. "Nani? A problem?" Chichiri nodded. "Hai, we can't use our powers for communication. We want to keep our Chi down so we wont be discovered." "Agh this is such a mess!" Tasuki sat down next to Seshiri. Chiriko stood up on his chair. "I have an idea!" Tasuki jumped. "Gah! Where did you come from?! Don't surprise me like that!" Chiriko sweat dropped. "Gomen Tasuki." Miaka cocked her head. "What's your idea?" "This!"

Chiriko pulled out a flare, smiling proudly. "Nani? What's with the fireworks?" Nanuri sat, clueless. Nuriko laughed, "Baka, it's a flare!" "Oh! Yeah! Right!" Seshiri nodded. "I get it! So, we find the Shinzaho and we fire that flare thing… right?" Chiriko nodded. "Hai! It should be visible by anywhere in the city…" The waitress returned and asked once again "What are you going to order?"

Minutes later the waitress returned with their food. "Mmm… Delicious!" Seshiri grinned and ate her pile of food in instants. "Where are our packs?" Mitsukake raised his hand slightly. "I put them upstairs in the rooms." Seshiri grinned. "Arigatou!" Seshiri stood up. "I think I'm going to go check out my room… which number is it?" Chichiri pulled out a handful of keys. "Your room is number five no da!" He tossed her the key. Catching it she flashed a smile. "Arigatou!" Seshiri waved and raced up to her room.

Opening the door Seshiri stepped inside. Carefully placed on the chair was Seshiri's pack. Seshiri silently thanked Mitsukake again and walked over to it. Tossing it on her bed, she began to unpack. _Hard to imagine all the perverts that are here! I am VERY glad Tasuki's here to protect me from those drunks… _"Nani?" Seshiri jumped, startled, as Tasuki came up behind her and hugged her. "Helloooo!" He said, grinning. Sighing, relieved, Seshiri turned and kissed him. Seshiri turned away from him, pushing the pack off her bed and sat down. Tasuki smiled down at her, holding out his hand. "Here." "Hm? What are these…" Seshiri picked up earrings from his hand, almost identical to his own.

Tasuki grinned and dropped his hands at his sides. "Earrings, obviously.." Seshiri laughed, "You know that's not what I meant! Why are you giving me these?" Tasuki shrugged and sat down on the bed next to her. "I've always had them. My dad told me that when I found that 'special girl' that I should give them to her. I never, in my wildest DREAMS thought I'd find the 'special girl' he was talking about." Putting his arm around her shoulders he smiled. "That was before I met you." Seshiri smiled and kissed Tasuki. "Arigatou Tasuki!…… Ai shiteru…" He grinned and hugged her. "Ai shiteru Seshi-chan." She kissed him again before standing up. Walking over to the mirror she carefully put on the earrings before turning around, grinning. 

"These are BEAUTIFUL Tasuki! Arigatou!" She said, hugging him tightly. Tasuki shrugged grinning slyly. "I don't think they'd be half as beautiful if you weren't wearing them!" SD Seshiri bopped his head lightly. "Hey! Since when are you such a sweet guy?" Tasuki shook his head laughing. "Baka, I've always been like this… I just haven't really shown it.." Tasuki smirked and pulled Seshiri into his lap. She turned around and kissed him repeatedly. "Tasuki, as much as I'd LOVE to stay and sit in your lap… I think they need us downstairs.." Tasuki cringed. "Are you sure?" Seshiri nodded. "Hai." Seshiri kissed Tasuki again. Tasuki sighed. "Ok.. Fine then.." Standing up he picked Seshiri up with him and put her on the ground. "Ok! Let's go find that stupid Shinzaho so we can get back to where we were!" Seshiri grinned and kissed Tasuki again. "Ok!"

Grabbing Tasuki's hand Seshiri walked down the stairs with him. "Ok! So, are we setting off?" Chichiri nodded. "We're all going to search the area no da! And meet back here in a little while no da…" Seshiri walked over to Nanuri and Nuriko. "Ok! We ready?" "Hai!" Nanuri grinned. "OK! Let's go!" Chibi-Tasuki stepped outside, followed by the others.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri stared at the rock. "I have no idea what this says…" Tasuki raised an eyebrow and peered at it. "It's got Genbu on it… There's gotta be some sort of relation.." 

Nanuri pointed at it. "Yeah, but it's just got a bunch of squiggles!" Miaka, Tamahome, and Mitsukake followed them out of the Inn. "Hmm…" Miaka turned around, stopping a woman. "Excuse me, can you read this?" The lady shook her head. "Gomen, This is an ancient script that was abolished 200 years ago. The only ones who would be able to read it would be those that wrote it or scholars." Nuriko nodded. "That makes sense.." A young man came up to them. "My father is a scholar, he can translate for you!" Tamahome nodded. "Ok! We can do that!" The woman turned to Miaka. "I wouldn't trust him, he's a thug." Miaka frowned. "Well we have to figure it out somehow…" Tamahome smiled slightly. "I'll go with him Miaka, you and Mitsukake can look around for more clues!"

Miaka nodded. "Dammit! I can't find my hat and I'm FREEZING!" Nanuri complained. Miaka smiled over at her. "Here Nuri-chan! You can use mine! I'm not cold!" Miaka took off her hat and tossed it to Nanuri. "Arigatou!" Nanuri said, eagerly putting on the hat. "No problem!" Miaka said, smiling. Turning to Seshiri, Tasuki, and Nuriko she waved. "Ja ne!" Miaka turned around and walked away with Mitsukake as Tamahome ran off after the young man. Seshiri blinked. "Oooook… Well that kind of destroyed what we were going to do.. What should we do? They kind of took our job.." Tasuki scowled. "Tamahome's an overachiever who's ALWAYS gotta be the hero! I HATE that!" Nuriko nodded and hugged Nanuri. "We might as well sit down."

Chibi-Seshiri looked up. "What… are those?" She said, pointing to the bits of snow, falling from the sky. Nanuri raised an eyebrow. "Those are snowflakes! Don't tell me you've never seen them before…" Seshiri shrugged. "Fine, I wont…" Tasuki stared at her. "You've never seen a snowflake before?" Seshiri shook her head. "Never seen snow either…" Nuriko nodded. "That makes sense!" putting his arm around Nanuri, Nuriko pulled her closer. "Taiitsukun probably doesn't have many snowflakes… And other than that you were in Konan, where it doesn't snow!" Seshiri nodded. "Poor deprived girl!" Tasuki picked up a lump of snow in his hand. "See, snow is frozen.. umm…. Water.. things.. and it makes snow! And it goes back up to the sky and then it falls back down!" Seshiri blinked. "Did that make sense to ANY one?" Nuriko stared at Tasuki. "'Fraid not." Nanuri smirked. "Tasuki is the expert at not making sense"!

"Bwah!" Chibi-Tasuki grinned before hurling the snowball at Seshiri. "AACK! What the?" "Woohooohoo!" He laughed, jumping away from her. "You KNOW I'm gonna get you back, right?" Tasuki grinned and hid behind Nuriko and Nanuri. "Hai!" Picking up some snow Seshiri tossed it at Tasuki, missing him and hitting Nanuri. "Aha! Oops! Gomen Nanuri!" Nanuri stood up. "Hey!" Chibi-Nanuri picked up a ball of snow and threw it at Seshiri, who barely dodged it. "Go mee go mee!" SD Seshiri laughed, victory dancing.

Seshiri's dance was cut short by another snowball, thrown by Chibi-Tasuki. "Hey! I was busy dancing!" Tasuki nodded. "I noticed!" "Grr!" Chibi-Seshiri grabbed a handful of snow, packing it into a ball. She then hurled the ball at Tasuki, hitting him square in the face. "Boo yeah!" Chibi-Seshiri said, laughing. 

A low growl carried over to them from a rooftop. "Hm?" Nanuri said, turning around. "Nani…?" Nuriko frowned at the figure on the roof, and hugged Nanuri close to him. The wolf man stepped out of shadow. "I am Seiryuu Shichi Seishi, Ashitare!" 

Seishi name: Ashitare

Age: unknown

Occupation: Seiryuu Seishi

Hair: like a wolf's

Eyes: like a wolf's

Power: Brute strength, once his human half dies he can become a wolf.

He sniffed the air. "And I have come.." He said, turning to Nanuri and narrowing his eyes. "To kill the Suzaku no miko.." Tasuki stood up, cautiously backing up to where Seshiri was standing. Nuriko growled at Ashitare. "What the..? Nanuri isn't the miko! She's not even one of the Seishi!" Ashitare shook his head. "The miko smells like the miko.." Nanuri blinked. "OH SHIT! IT'S MIAKA'S HAT!" Before she had time to do anything else Ashitare jumped down from the roof, lunging at an old man. 

"AAAHHHHHHHHHGGGG" The old man screamed in pain as Ashitare devoured him. A clueless bystander screamed. "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" A woman screamed in horror. "IT'S A MONSTER! STAY AWAY FROM IT!"

Tasuki muttered to Seshiri. "Smart people…" Tasuki kept in front of Seshiri, just in case. "The old taste awful. Now it's your turn!" Ashitare drooled. "I seek young human blood!" Snarling he lunged at Nanuri. "AAAHHHHH" Nanuri screamed and ducked her head as Nuriko blocked Ashitare, who ripped at his shoulder. Nuriko yelled out in pain but pulled the flare from inside his jacket. As Ashitare advanced again Nuriko pulled the flare, setting it off right into Ashitare's eye.

The Seiryuu Seishi growled, howling in pain he clutched his eye. Ashitare then turned tail and ran away from them as fast as he could.

Nuriko bit his lip and grabbed his shoulder. He turned to Nanuri. "Are you ok?" Nanuri nodded. "Just a little shaken up." Nuriko smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're ok!" Nanuri stood up. "But you aren't! Are you ok?" She said, running over to him. "I'm fine.." Tasuki walked back to Nuriko with Seshiri. "What was that thing…?" Nuriko winced. "Seiryuu Seishi.." "Come on Nuriko, let's get you back to the Inn…"

Back at the Inn Nuriko was sitting up in bed. "Arigatou!" He called after the nurse, who had just bandaged his shoulder. Nanuri watched over Nuriko, worried. "Nuriko! Lay back down! You need to rest!" Nuriko laughed slightly. "Come on, it's not as if I've broken my leg or something, I'm FINE, the nurse even said so!" Nanuri frowned. "Even so, I'd rather have you not do a lot of stuff until Mitsukake has a look at you." Nuriko smiled. "Don't worry Nuri-chan!" Pulling her down on the bed next to him, he hugged her. "I'm FINE…" Nanuri smiled and kissed Nuriko. "Yeah.. I guess." Seshiri leaned against the door, going unnoticed. "Hmmm…. I think I'm gonna leave you two alone." Grinning Seshiri left Nuriko's room. 

__

That's SO KAWAII! They're perfect for each other! Heh, poor Nuriko…. What the hell was that anyway. That THING was a Seiryuu Seishi? Seeing Soi was bad enough for my poor eyes! But THAT thing… Seshiri shuddered. _I 'can't wait' to see the REST of the Seiryuu Seishi!!!!!! They just keep getting worse and worse!……_ Remembering the beasts razor teeth, and sharp claws Seshiri felt a chill go up her spine. _Gah… That was possibly the worst chill I've ever had. I'm beginning to think that Tasuki was right. Something isn't quite right here.. For some reason I just don't feel safe in Hokkan…… _

Reaching the tavern Seshiri scanned the room for Tasuki. Tasuki was seated at a stool, guzzling sake. "Taasukkiii!" She said, walking over to him grinning. Turning around he gave her a fangy grin. "Konban wa!" Seshiri hugged him from behind and put her head on his shoulder. "Hey! What's with all the sake?" Tasuki gestured at the sake. "Isn't it obvious? For DRINKING!" Chibi-Seshiri whapped him. "Baka, I know that! I wanna know WHY you're drinking it." Chibi-Tasuki grabbed another bottle of sake. "Cause I feel like it!"

Chibi-Seshiri blinked as he finished off his second bottle. "Tasuki-san… You CAN pay for that… right?" SD Tasuki froze. "Oh… Dammit.. I hadn't thought about that.." "Baka!" Laughing she whapped him. "Lucky for you, I have some money!" Tasuki stared at the coins she pulled out. "Nani? How'd you get those!??!" Seshiri grinned "I have my ways!" Dropping his bottle of sake he stared at her in horror. "NANI!? YOU PLAYED PROSTITUTE?!!?!?" Seshiri shook her head laughing. "I'm JOKING Tasuki-san!" She hugged him. "I got these from Hotohori." Tasuki grew wide eyed. "NANI?! YOU PLAYED PROSTITUTE WITH HOTOHORI!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?" Seshiri whapped him. "No baka! I said I was joking! Hotohori gave me some money for Hokkan!… Before we left! He gave YOU money too!" Tasuki blinked. "Oh.. Yeah… Oops…" Laughing nervously he dug into his pocket, pulling out the money. "Eh! You're right! I'd forgotten!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "I'd noticed."

Tasuki stood up. "I think that's enough sake for now! I've got better things to do!" placing the money at the bar he flashed a grin at Seshiri. "Liiiiiike?" Tasuki walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. "Liiiiiiiike…" Tasuki kissed her. Leaning back he grinned. Seshiri nodded, "Yeah, you're right, that is better than you drinking sake." Shaking his head he laughed. "Silly girl." Kissing her again the bartender came up and tapped them on the shoulder. "Gomen nasai, but people are complaining.." Tasuki looked up. "Nani?" Looking behind Tasuki Seshiri winced. People throughout the room were giving them glares. The bartender whispered, "Would you two get a room!? Or at LEAST take it somewhere else!"

Tasuki grinned back at Seshiri. "Hmm. Getting a room sounds good enough to me!" Seshiri whapped him. "Baka! Come on, let's go outside." Tasuki grinned and walked out of the tavern, arm around Seshiri.

Stepping outside Seshiri looked up at the sky. Seshiri grinned at Tasuki and kissed his cheek. Walking over to a bench Seshiri sat down, Tasuki sitting next to her. Snuggling close to him Seshiri closed her eyes. "Ai shiteru." Tasuki hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Ai shiteru, Seshi-chan." Seshiri looked up at Tasuki and smiled. Tasuki grinned down at her and gently kissed her repeatedly. "SESHIRIIII! TASUKIII!" Miaka's shrill voice rang out. Wincing Seshiri turned to Miaka. "Konban wa Miaka.." Miaka skipped over to them, "WE FOUND OUT WHERE IT IS!" Leaning down next to them she whispered, "It's in the Kokuzan caverns!" "Oh really? That's wonderful!" Seshiri smiled. Miaka nodded. "I know! I'm starved… Ja ne!"

Miaka ran off inside the Inn, ready to order some food. Seshiri turned back to Tasuki, kissing him. Once again they were interrupted as Mitsukake and Tamahome walked over to them. Tamahome stood in front of them, "Have you seen Miaka?" Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Hai, she went inside to stuff her face.." Tamahome walked away from them. "Arigatou." Mitsukake started to follow him inside when Seshiri stopped him. "Mitsukake, you might wanna check into Nuriko's room. We had a confrontation with a Seiryuu Seishi, and he got hurt.." Mitsukake nodded. "I will." Tasuki smirked. "You might wanna knock first. "Nani?" Mitsukake frowned. Tasuki laughed. "Never mind!" Mitsukake walked away with a puzzled look on his face.

Hugging Seshiri tightly Tasuki kissed her, "We should probably go inside…" He said, forcing the words out. Seshiri nodded, kissing him. "Hai." Seshiri stood up, walking back to the Inn. Tasuki caught up with her and grabbed her hand. Smiling he held her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Grinning Seshiri kissed him before they entered the Inn. Walking in Seshiri let go of Tasuki's hand. "I'm gonna go upstairs." Tasuki nodded. "Ja ne!"

Seshiri ran up the stairs. _I wonder how Nuriko's doing? Heh, I bet Nanuri's making him feel looooooaaads better!_ Running into Mitsukake Seshiri jumped back. "Ah! Gomen nasai Mitsukake!!!" Mitsukake stood in front of her, solid as a rock. "No problem! Nuriko's all healed, in case you were wondering." SD Seshiri sweat dropped. "Actually I was!"

Mitsukake smiled. "I thought so. If you'll excuse me, I am very hungry." Seshiri nodded and stepped out of Mitsukake's way. _Geez he's polite! Ok! Going to check on Nuriko and Nanuri! _Seshiri stood in front of the door, pondering whether to open it or not. _Well I open it, see how he's doing, leave…. But if I interrupt something Nanuri wont ever forgive me! I might as well… just… pop in for a minute. _Seshiri slowly opened the door. "Helloooo?" Seshiri stepped into the room just as Nuriko and Nanuri stopped kissing. "Hi Seshi-chan!" Nanuri said. Nanuri was seated on Nuriko's bed while he pulled her close with his hands on her waist. 

Chibi-Seshiri sweat dropped. "Gomen, uh it's just that um Miaka found out where the Shinzaho, and um it's dinner so we all might wanna go down. And eat." _Ehehe Nuriko doesn't have his shirt on! I bet Nanuri's happy about that!_ "Arigatou Seshiri!" Nuriko said, standing up. Nanuri stood up, grinning from ear to ear as Nuriko slipped on a shirt. "You guys head down, I'll be right there! I gotta primp myself up!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Still acting like a woman I see.. Come on Nanuri!" 

Seshiri walked downstairs with Nanuri following. "I'm staaaaarved!" Nanuri said, her stomach rumbling. Seshiri nodded, walking into the tavern. "Well that's what dinner is for!" SD Miaka had already finished several bowls of the delicious food when Nanuri and Seshiri sat down. Tasuki sat down next to Seshiri as she ordered. Poking her, he smirked. "Hungry?" "STARVED!" She said as Nuriko sat down. "Hi!" Hugging Nanuri, who was gleaming, Nuriko began to order. Lowering his voice he turned to Tamahome, who was seated across from Miaka. "So where is the Shinzaho?"

Tamahome looked around before muttering back, "A place called the Kokuzan caverns… When the others arrive we're going to tell them to start searching for the caverns first thing tomorrow." Seshiri nodded. Turning to the waitress, who dropped off her food, she smiled, "Arigatou!"

Stuffing her face Seshiri finished off the food quickly. Seshiri closed her eyes, yawning. "Mm… Tired…" Tasuki hugged her. "You should go to sleep early, we're gonna have a full day tomorrow." Mitsukake, seated next to Miaka, nodded. "Hai, even I plan to go to sleep early." Seshiri stood up. "Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna go to bed… I'm exhausted and we DO have a LOT ta do." Standing next to the table she smiled. "Oyasumi!" Turning around about to leave, Seshiri tripped over herself. "AAHH!" Chibi-Seshiri stayed on the floor, face down. She muttered. "Stupid… feet… always tripping.." Nanuri burst out laughing, "It's been a while since Seshi-chan tripped! I thought she'd finally gotten balance!" Chibi-Seshiri stood up, laughing nervously. "Oooo clumsy, I just tripped! It happens to everyone doesn't it?" Miaka nodded. "It happens to me a LOT!" Seshiri nodded, gesturing towards Miaka. "See? Fine example!"

Tasuki stood up, shaking his head. "Do you need me to escort you back to your room to make sure you don't trip?" Chibi-Seshiri shook her head, "No I can walk fine all by myself thank you very much!" Turning around Chibi-Seshiri was about to walk to the stairs when she tripped over herself again. "Gah!" She said, sitting up. Chibi-Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "Silly girl!" Grabbing her hand he pulled her up. "Come on." Seshiri pouted but walked with him up the stairs anyway.

__

Gah! That was embarrassing! I had JUST finished saying I could walk without tripping, and then I tripped. Of COURSE I'd do that… it's just the sort of thing I would do! But I haven't tripped in a long time! Yay for me! Tasuki stopped in front of Seshiri's room, hugging her. "Oyasumi Seshi-chan!" He said, kissing her. Grinning Seshiri kissed him back. "Oyasumi!" opening the door she stepped in. "I'll see you tomorrow Tasuki-san.." He nodded. "Ja ne!" Turning his back to her Tasuki walked away, back to the tavern.

Closing the door behind him Seshiri changed before jumping into bed. She lay in bed, eyes closed thinking. _Well tomorrow the search for the Shinzaho REALLY begins! I wonder what we're gonna find? Aren't Genbu's Seishi supposed to be guarding it?_ _Oh well…. I guess I'll find out tomorrow!_ Seshiri sighed and relaxed, falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Tasuki climbed up onto the horse, hugging Seshiri. "Hmm I like these big saddles." Seshiri laughed. "Well as long as you have control of the horse, I'm fine with it!" Nuriko swung onto his horse, Nanuri in front of him. "Ok!" He said, turning to Chichiri. "So we all check different parts of the mountain?" Chichiri nodded. "Hai no da!" "Same groups as before?" Nanuri asked hopefully. "Hai!" Tamahome nodded. "Ok then! Let's go!" Pulling the reigns tight Tasuki began the long ride.

At the foot of the mountain Nuriko stopped his horse. "So, should we ride up the same way? Or split up?" Seshiri looked over at Nanuri. "I think we should stay together.." Nanuri nodded. "Yeah, I agree!" Nuriko shrugged. "Anything for the ladies!" Tasuki nodded, smirking. Urging his horse onward they galloped up the mountain. "AAH! Slow down! We don't wanna miss it!" Nanuri shouted. Nuriko obliged, hugging her. "Gomen Nanuri! I have a feeling it's at the top though." Tasuki nodded. "Hai, Seshi-chan and I can ride up quickly and scout out the top while you guys can take your time!"

Nuriko nodded. "That's a good idea." Seshiri grinned, waving to Nanuri. "Ja ne Nuri-chan!" Tasuki rode the horse quickly up the mountain, wanting to get there as soon as possible. "Seshiri." "Hm?" "That feeling I'm having. The one I've had ever since we got to Hokkan?" Seshiri nodded. "Hai..?" "It's been getting stronger, and worse. Something is definitely not right." Seshiri sighed. "I don't know what's wrong Tasuki… I have the same feeling…" Tasuki hugged her. "There's the top!" Tasuki brought the horse to a stop. Tasuki jumped off the horse and helped Seshiri down. "Damn! Freezing…" Tasuki muttered. Seshiri nodded, shivering. 

Walking over to a huge boulder she blinked. "Okay, why is there a boulder in front of the door…" Tasuki smirked. "Obviously it's there to keep people out!" Seshiri blinked. "Oh. Hah! Yeah! I knew that!" Tasuki grinned and hugged her. He froze as a low growl was heard behind him. Closing his eyes he whispered to Seshiri, "Seshi-chan. Ashitare is here. Right behind us." Seshiri stiffened up, eyes wide with fear. "I want you to run while I blast him with fire." Seshiri nodded slightly, shaking. "Now!" Tasuki said, turning around to face Ashitare he brought up his tessen. "REKKA SHI-" Nuriko and Nanuri came into view. Nanuri called out, "TASUKI! SESHIRI! ASHITARE IS HERE!". Nuriko brought the horse to a stop. "Shit! He's already here!"

Nuriko jumped off the horse, running to help Tasuki. Tasuki glared at Nuriko "Shut the hell up I'm a little busy!!!!!! REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki yelled, pointing his tessen at Ashitare. Fire erupted from the tessen, Ashitare was singed by the flames, just jumping out of the way in time. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG!!!!!!" Ashitare howled in pain. Ashitare lunged at Tasuki, tackling him before he could get out of the way. "Ah! Dammit!" Tasuki gritted his teeth and fought back the Seiryuu Seishi. 

Seshiri stared at Tasuki as he struggled with Ashitare. "Dammit!" Nuriko cursed. "I can't get in there!" Seshiri's mind raced. _Tasuki…… Dammit.. TASUKI!_ Ashitare bit into Tasuki's shoulder, forcing him to drop his tessen. Gasping in pain Tasuki threw Ashitare off of him, stepping back. "Nuriko!" He called. "Get Seshiri and Nanuri out of here!" Nuriko stepped towards Tasuki. "But-" "NO! Get them the hell away from here!" Nuriko turned to Seshiri. "Seshi-" "NO! I'm staying!" She said, stepping away from him. "TASUKI!" She called out. "TASUKIIII!" Tasuki clutched his shoulder, wincing as his blood stained the snow. "Seshiri… I said to get the hell out of here!" 

Ashitare growled. "I hunger for blood, and your blood I'll have!" Licking his lips the beast lunged at Tasuki again. Tasuki, distracted, was tackled once again. "Dammit! This bastard is strong!" Ashitare clawed at Tasuki, ripping his shirt as well as his skin. Tasuki cried out in pain, but fended off the Seishi.

__

Tasuki… Tasuki.. Please… Tasuki.. He's killing you!… don't.. please. You can't win this fight! This is just like the last time… With Tamahome… Tasuki! Please, don't. "TASUKI! Stop! Please!" Seshiri sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Tasuki!…….. Please!…." Seshiri fell to her knees, her voice ringing out. "TASUKI!….. I can't… Don't… Please!" Nanuri screamed, hiding her face away from the battle. Seshiri sobbed and got to her feet. "ASHITARE! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM TASUKI!" Seshiri was about to charge into Ashitare but Nuriko grabbed her, holding her back. 

Ashitare turned to face the sobbing girl, growling. "You're next little bitch!" Tasuki swung a fist into Ashitare's scarred face, burnt from the flames. Howling, the Seiryuu Seishi lifted Tasuki up, digging his claws into his flesh. Tasuki yelled again, doing his best to get free. Seshiri fought against Nuriko. "No! Let me go! I have to help him! I can't just watch him…" Turning back to Tasuki she screamed. "TASUKIII!" Tasuki growled at Nuriko. "Don't…Let her… Near…" Seshiri closed her eyes, sobbing. "TASUKIIII!!! PLEASE… TASUKIII!" Nuriko closed his eyes tightly, holding Seshiri firmly. "Gomen.. Seshiri.." He said, a sob in his voice. "I… can't…" 

__

Tasuki……... No…… don't die… please don't! "TASUKI!" Seshiri collapsed sobbing. "Tasuki…!" Tasuki fought Ashitare back. Stepping away from the Seishi he tried to dodge on coming blows, slow from the loss of blood. "Dammit!" he cursed. "He's fast and strong.. I can't keep up.." Tasuki glanced out of the corner of his eye, spotting his tessen. Jumping back, Tasuki grabbed it, quickly turning it into a blade. "Ok bastard… Since you're so good at dodging fire… Now… I'm ready…" Tasuki's clothes were soaked in blood. Overcome with pain Tasuki stood ready for an attack. Ashitare smirked grabbing some of the snow stained with Tasuki's blood. Licking it the beast grinned. "You have good blood. I will enjoy drinking it!" Tasuki narrowed his eyes, growling, "Come on and try it!"

Snarling, Ashitare jumped at Tasuki, claws first. Tasuki jumped back, then in, spearing Ashitare's heart on the sharp point. Gasping with pain Tasuki looked down at his chest, where Ashitare's claws were embedded deeply, going right through to the other side.

"TAASUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Seshiri screamed. Nuriko let go, in shock, letting Seshiri run over to Tasuki as he fell to the ground. Ashitare smirked, pulling his claws out of Tasuki. Standing triumphant for a few moments, the Seiryuu Seishi's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed, dead.

Seshiri ran to Tasuki's side, tears streaming down her face. "Tasuki… Baka…" Tasuki smiled up at her. "It's ok… He's dead…." Lifting his hand up Tasuki placed it on Seshiri's cheek. "Seshiri… I want you to…. continue on… without me…" Seshiri shook her head, tears scattering. "No! Stop talking like that! You're going to be ok!… you have to be ok! I can't live without you!" Tasuki chuckled slightly, coughing. "Seshi-chan…" "NO!" Seshiri sobbed. "Please… Tasuki… Don't leave me… I… I need you…" Tasuki wiped away her tears, accidentally smearing some of his blood on her cheek. "Seshiri… Please… Don't cry…" Seshiri sobbed. "Tasuki…" Tasuki smiled at Seshiri, lovingly. "Ai… Shiteru… Seshiri……"

Tasuki's eyes closed as his hand fell from her cheek. "T…Tasuki…?" Seshiri whispered, the her voice cracking. "Tasuki….. No… No… This isn't supposed to happen.. It's not supposed to end like this! You're supposed to take me back to the bandits… and show me what a good bandit leader you are… remember?… You promised… Tasuki.. please." Seshiri wailed. "You're supposed to keep your promises!" Sobbing quietly Seshiri reached down, putting her hands on the side of his head. "Tasuki… stop it… This.. This isn't funny… TASUKIII!" Seshiri screamed, tears streaming down her face as she leaned against Tasuki. "..Tasuki…"

Nanuri came up behind Seshiri, placing a hand on her shoulder. Seshiri shook, sobbing uncontrollably. "Seshiri…" Nanuri said quietly. Seshiri ignored her friend, sobbing over Tasuki's body. Chichiri, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Tamahome and Miaka came into view. "What happened?!" Miaka cried. Racing over to Tasuki. "Tasuki…" Miaka burst into tears as Tamahome held her. Tamahome looked in disgust at Ashitare's body. "Did this thing.. do it..?" Nanuri nodded, gulping. "Hai." Chichiri took off his mask. "We could all feel something was wrong…… We could feel one of us…. The life force.. go out… So we rushed over as soon as we could…"

Seshiri was completely tuned out to what was going on around her. _Tasuki….Tasuki…. Why…? You… You can't be dead… You promised.. You aren't supposed to break your promises!… I never thought I could feel so empty… so alone… this can't be… he can't be dead! He was alive and happy a few moments ago…… Just a few moments ago I was in his arms. He was so warm and happy.. I don't believe it! He can't be dead! _Seshiri whimpered. "…Tasuki…" Seshiri closed her eyes tightly but the tears continued to flow. Nanuri kneeled down next to Seshiri, placing a hand on her back. "Seshiri… it's time to go…" Nanuri pulled her friend up as she said in a small voice, "..Tasuki!…" Nanuri hugged Seshiri, letting her friend cry into her shoulder. Unable to stop her own tears from flowing, Nanuri cried as well, hugging Seshiri.

Mitsukake kneeled down next to Tasuki. Holding out his hand the green light flowed around Tasuki, making his wounds disappear, and his clothes mend. "There…" Mitsukake said, taking a step back. Chiriko cried into Chichiri's cloak, hiding his face. "He… He could be sleeping.." Chiriko cried softly. Chichiri patted Chiriko's head. "He looks so peaceful…"

Miaka, crying into Tamahome's shoulder, turned to the others, drying her tears. "We……. We….. We have to go on… And get the Shinzaho….." Nuriko nodded. Solemnly walking over to the boulder Nuriko put his hands at the base. Lifting up the boulder his bracelets turned into wrist guards. The gift from Taiitsukun enhanced his strength, and he threw the boulder to the side, no trouble. Nanuri let go of Seshiri, who then fell to her knees. Walking over to the others Nanuri dried her tears. "I'm going to go take Seshiri back to the Inn… I don't think she can go any further." Nodding Nuriko hugged Nanuri tightly. "Ja ne Nanuri.." He whispered.

He turned his back to her and walked into the cave, following the others.

Nanuri walked over to Seshiri, who was kneeling in the snow, sobbing. Hesitating Nanuri pulled Tasuki's weapon out of Ashitare, wiping it clean on the snow. 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Miaka quietly stepped into the Inn, followed by her Seishi. Nuriko, who was last, slammed the door shut, cutting off the howling wind. Walking into the tavern he saw Seshiri seated at a table, staring blankly at Tasuki's tessen as tears silently ran down her cheeks. Nanuri was seated at a different table, drinking some sake.

Nuriko sighed and walked over to Nanuri. He put his hand on her shoulder whispering, "How is she..?" Nanuri closed her eyes sighing. "She's just been like this the entire time. Hasn't moved, hasn't eaten, hasn't spoken a word… And… She hasn't stopped crying…" Nuriko sat down next to Nanuri. "Dammit.." Nanuri opened her eyes, looking at him. "The tears have been falling constantly, but she hasn't made a single noise. Just. Crying. Silently. It's scary.." Nuriko took Nanuri's hand. "I still can't believe it… He's just gone…" Nanuri nodded solemnly. "Damn the Seiryuu Seishi… Damn them…" Nuriko sighed. "We didn't have much luck in the caverns. Yeah we got the Shinzaho alright but some strange stuff happened." Nanuri blinked at him, puzzled.

"Like?" "Like… We had to fight against ghosts, and their test was to have the Miko strip and become frozen. She had to get out without the help of her Seishi." Nanuri stared at Nuriko, mouth wide open. "And??" Nuriko frowned. "For some unknown reason.. The ice around Miaka began to melt…" Nanuri took a breath. ".. Melt?" Nuriko nodded. "I guess Tasuki's still watching over us." Nanuri frowned. "But his tessen… It's right there." Nuriko shrugged. "I can barely understand it either. Maybe since his spirit doesn't need the tessen to produce flames." Nanuri rubbed her forehead. "This is confusing…" Nuriko nodded. "Well we got the Shinzaho, and left the caverns. Right when we got out Ashitare snatched the Shinzaho from Miaka and ran away with it."

Nanuri sat up quickly. "NANI!?" Nuriko nodded. "It would seem that his Seishi power was to transform into a wolf once his 'human' form died." Nanuri slouched back down. "Dammit! Will we ever be rid of him?!" Nuriko rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired… I'm going to go to bed in a few minutes." Nanuri nodded, taking a sip of her sake.

__

…… Empty…… Seshiri sat, staring at Tasuki's tessen, tears falling silently down her cheeks. _… I feel empty… and alone… I can't believe it… It's not real… I have to be dreaming… I'm dreaming! That must be it! This must be a horrible nightmare! Come on Seshiri, wake up! Wake up! When you wake up Tasuki will be there, alive and happy, and holding you in his arms… So… WAKE UP_ Seshiri completely ignored what was going on around her. It was as if she was alone in the world. The only other thing there was Tasuki's tessen. The other people around her weren't real. Pushing, shoving, talking, it was as if they weren't even there. 

__

No… Seshiri… Don't! Don't get yourself believing what isn't true! Tasuki is dead…. He's dead! And he isn't ever coming back! No matter how much you want him to… No matter how much you cry for him to return… He isn't… He's gone forever… Seshiri didn't even feel the hand on her shoulder. "Seshiri…" Nanuri stood behind her friend. "Seshiri.. I think.. I think it's time for you to go to bed…" Seshiri looked up at Nanuri, her eyes blank, almost lifeless. Seeing right through Nanuri, Seshiri looked back at the tessen, continuing to cry. "Seshiri.." Nanuri felt a lump in her throat that wasn't there before.

"SESHIRI" Nanuri yelled, shaking her friend. "Seshiri!" Seshiri turned to Nanuri, noticing her for the first time. "Seshiri! You have to go upstairs! Don't.. Don't take this so hard! It's affecting all of us, ALL of us! Not just you! You have to get over this… I know it might seem a little soon.. But… If you get into the habit of living like this, you'll kill yourself. Let him die Seshiri…" Nanuri's voice fell to a whisper. "Let him die…" Seshiri stood up, closing her eyes, she turned to Nanuri. "Gomen… Nanuri…" Nanuri hugged Seshiri tightly. "Baka… Come on." Leading Seshiri up to her room Nanuri sat on her bed.

Patting the spot next to her Nanuri looked over at Seshiri hopefully. "Please.. Seshi-chan.. Sit down… We have to talk about what happened…" Seshiri nodded slightly. Walking over to the bed she sat down. Looking down at her hands she realized she was holding Tasuki's tessen tightly in her hands. Nanuri watched Seshiri, waiting for her to talk.

"Empty…" "Hm?" "I feel empty… It's like.. A piece of me is missing…" Seshiri sighed, continuing. "When Tasuki…. When Tasuki was alive… I gave him a piece of me. I gave him my heart.. When he died.. He took my heart with him… I'm not a whole person anymore… I can't explain it…" Nanuri choked back tears. "Seshiri…." Seshiri shook her head slightly. "I can't understand it… I'm alone now… Alone in the world…" Nanuri shook her head. "No! You are NOT alone! You still have me and Nuriko! And all the other people that love you! You can't stop living! Tasuki!… Tasuki wouldn't want that! What would he do, what would he say if he saw you the way you are now? He wouldn't want you to be depressed.. and sad.. all because of an accident… He'd want you to be happy… This isn't really you… You aren't a depressed person!… He'd want you to be the person you really are… The girl he loved.." Seshiri continued to stare at her hands.

Nanuri shook. "Seshiri… Don't hurt yourself over this.. I know it seems hard, but with time you'll get over it… Just.. don't.. Tasuki wouldn't want that…" Seshiri laughed slightly. "No.. I can't… I promised Tasuki I wouldn't… And.." Seshiri's voice cracked. "I keep my promises…" Nanuri sobbed. "Oh Seshiri…" Hugging her friend Nanuri cried onto her shoulder.

After a few minutes Nanuri took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. "Gomen nasai, Seshiri.." Seshiri forced a smile. "Don't worry…" Nanuri gulped before continuing. "Well.. I talked it over with Nuriko.. and.. We think that if you don't want to continue on.. That's ok.. We don't want you to push yourself too much…. Cause it WOULD be hard to go on after…" Nanuri's voice trailed off. Seshiri shook her head. "No.." Biting her lip and forcing back tears Seshiri smiled. "You are NOT getting rid of me that easily.. Yeah it's going to be hard, but I can handle it." Nanuri shook her head. "It's ok Seshiri… You don't HAVE to go on…" Seshiri shrugged. "I've come this far… Why give up now?"

Seshiri wiped away her tears. The blood that had been smeared on her cheek wiped off onto her hand. Puzzled Seshiri looked at it. Nanuri looked at Seshiri's hand and tried to speak, but the lump in her throat prevented her. Seshiri bit her lip until it bled, trying not to cry. Looking down at her front she saw, for the first time, Tasuki's blood that had stained her clothing as she was leaning over him. Seshiri closed her eyes tightly, forcing herself to talk. "I guess… I should get changed…" Nanuri opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say.

Seshiri shook as she stood up, "I'm going to go to bed.. Oyasumi Nanuri." "Seshiri-" "I'd like to be alone now…. I'll see you in the morning." Nanuri nodded, and stood up. Walking over to the door she opened it, standing in the doorway. "Oyasumi Seshiri…" Closing the door softly behind her, Nanuri left. 

Seshiri placed Tasuki's tessen on her bed and walked over to her dresser. Seshiri changed into her nightgown quickly, hurling the stained clothes across the room into the corner. Walking over to her bed she stared at his tessen. She lay down and pulled the covers over to her. Holding the tessen tightly Seshiri shut her eyes._ Tasuki… _Seshiri fell asleep quickly, exhausted. 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri woke up. She sat up, yawning. She rubbed her eyes, red from crying in her sleep. Picking up the tessen Seshiri threw her legs over the side of the bed standing up. She quietly tip toed out of her room and walked over to where Tasuki had stayed. Cautiously she poked her head inside.

__

.. His room.. It's just the way it was before.. Heh.. I guess the maids didn't want to come into a dead man's room… Seshiri walked across the room and sat on Tasuki's bed. _… Why did I come here? I know it will just make me sadder than I already am.. if that's possible.. _Seshiri buried her face in her hands and wept. _Tasuki! I'm trying to be strong!.. I really am! I just.. can't… I can't do this… _Seshiri's thoughts were interrupted by a person at the door. "Seshiri.." Seshiri looked up quickly, drying her tears. Chichiri sat down next to her, his mask in his hand. "Nanuri told me she talked to you about…" Seshiri nodded. Chichiri sighed. "Seshiri, as your teacher I am telling you that it's going to be very hard to get over his death… And as your friend I am telling you that we will all be there to support you." Seshiri forced a smile. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Chichiri sighed. "It's always hard when you lose someone you love." Seshiri nodded. Clearing her throat she stood up. "I'm going to go get packed and changed… We leave soon, right?" Chichiri nodded. "Hai." Seshiri nodded and walked back to her room. 

Chichiri shook his head. "Tasuki… Why the hell did you have to die..?" Sighing he stood up and walked out of the room, heading downstairs. 


	5. Broken Promises, Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seshiri shoved the rest of her clothes in her pack. She fastened on the tessen and looked in the mirror. _Nanuri's right. I have to keep on living. No matter how much it hurts to go on, I can't stop now._ She grabbed her pack and walked down the stairs quietly. When she reached the bottom she spotted the others eating. She walked up to them forcing a smile. "Ohaiyo Gozaimasu." They all turned and stared at her. Nanuri jumped to her feet and pulled out a chair for Seshiri. Seshiri sat down, looking at them uneasily. Miaka stopped eating and stared across the table at Seshiri with wide eyes.

All conversation at their table had stopped, all eyes were on Seshiri for what seemed like decades. _What are they all staring at? Why are they treating me like I'm either a bomb about to go off, or a flower easily crushed! Well I'm gonna act natural I guess… HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO ACT NATURAL IF THEY'RE ALL STARIN AT ME LIKE I'M A MONSTER!?_

"What are you all looking at?" "Nothing…" They all resumed what they were doing, piling food onto Seshiri's plate. They all watched as she took a bite. She stood up. "Ok, what the hell is wrong with you all? Yes I lost Tasuki, yes the love of my life is gone forever, an yeah it's gonna take a long time to recover, but you don't need to treat me like… like.. I'm some sort of freak!" Nuriko stared at her. "Gomen Seshiri…" Seshiri sighed, exasperated, and sat down.

Nanuri sighed looking over at Seshiri, riding alone on her horse.. Softly she whispered to Nuriko. "She looks so sad… and… lonely…" Nuriko hugged her tightly. "I know… She's going to be like that for a while…" Nanuri sighed again and looked out at the desert stretching before them.

__

Come on Seshiri, you can do this. You can get over him! How hard could it possibly be? Simple. Easy. Not hard at all…. Just get over him! Seshiri looked up slightly as Tamahome raced past her, going the opposite way. "I can't stand this! I'm going to find Miaka!" Chichiri nodded. "Ok no da! So.. We go this way no da!" Seshiri followed Nanuri and Nuriko, lost in thought. _…Dammit… I can't stop thinking about him! All the good times we shared… all the happy moments… At least it lasted for a while… I'm sorry it had to end… It felt almost as if nothing could go wrong, that no matter what happened things would always be that way… perfect… but.._ She sighed. _I was wrong… as always… Everything has to end sometime. _

Nanuri turned back, watching Seshiri. "Shouldn't we go back an talk to her? Try to help her forget?" Nuriko shook his head. "No… Let her get over it at her own pace. The more we try to rush it, the worse it's going to be for her." Nanuri poked him. "Hey, when did you get so smart?" Nuriko shrugged. "Hey, love changes a guy! Also my beautiful hair!" He sighed dramatically. Nanuri laughed. "Yeah, why did you do that?" Nuriko smiled. "Actually I didn't think I'd actually do it. I was kinda in shock after I did! But, it was for the best." Nanuri nodded. "And.. Now another question that's been bothering me for forEVER…" SD Nuriko blinked. "Nani?" Chibi-Nanuri laughed slightly. "Eh well back on the ship, you told Tasuki that you liked-" "Loved." "Loved… me.. Didn't you think he'd tell EVERYone?"

Nuriko shrugged. "Well, he swore he wouldn't tell… and he was the only guy who knew what it was like.. and he knew if he DID tell I'd pound him!" Nanuri laughed. "Baka." Nuriko grinned an hugged her.

Seshiri watched the couple, smiling slightly. _At least someone's going to be happy. This doesn't seem to be a fairy tale story for the rest of us…. _Seshiri reached up with one hand and slightly tugged on her earring. _Nani? I… I'm still wearing the earrings! The ones Tasuki gave to me just before…_ Seshiri took a deep breath. Taking the reins back in both hands she forced her horse to a trot.

__

It's nighttime already? Hm.. Time passes quickly.. Seshiri looked up ahead and called out. "Chichiri! Are we almost there?" Startled by the voice Chichiri almost fell off his horse. Chibi-Chichiri flailed before gaining balance. "AH! Gomen na no da! I don't think so… We might have to sleep outside until we reach the city." Nanuri nodded, shivering. "Ah! It's freezing!" Nuriko hugged her warmly. "Chichiri! Do you think we might be able to stop now?" Chiriko looked behind them, speaking up for the first time. "I'm a little worried." "Why?" Mitsukake looked down at Chiriko.

"Well.. We haven't seen or heard from Tamahome or Miaka in a long while…" Nuriko nodded, putting his hand on his cheek. "Shouldn't we stop and let them catch up to us?" Chichiri paused, thinking for a few moments. Seshiri jumped off of her horse, leading it up to the front. "I'm getting tired… we should probably rest…" Chichiri thought a few moments more before nodding. "Ok no da…." They all got busy and set up camp. 

Nanuri blinked as they all gathered in a circle, finished getting ready. "One question…" "Hm?" Mitsukake asked. "How do we light the fire?" They turned to Seshiri, expectantly. SD Seshiri blinked at them. "Nani? But.. What do I light on fire? How do I even know the tessen will work for me! After Taiitsukun upgraded it, it's only worked for Tasuki!" Nuriko laughed. "Oh just give it a try! You can burn some of these old stuff we don't need anymore! Like uh.." Nanuri grabbed a blanket. "We could sacrifice this right?" Chiriko nodded. "Well it would be colder for one of us."

Seshiri shrugged. "For me, I'm going to sleep outside anyway." This statement was followed by an awkward silence as Seshiri pulled out the tessen. The group all took a deep breath and backed away from the blanket. Seshiri clasped the tessen in both hands as she concentrated on the incantation. "Rekka, SHINEN!" Seshiri yelled, fire roaring from the tessen. The blanket erupted in flame, sending sparks scattering.

"AAHHH!" SD Nanuri screamed, jumping into Chibi-Nuriko's arms. Chiriko jumped back as Chichiri jumped about 10 feet in the air. "SCARY NA NO DA!!!!!!" Chibi-Seshiri grinned eagerly staring at the tessen in awe. "That was SO…" SD Nanuri jumped out of the startled Chibi-Nuriko's arms. "Cool?" SD Seshiri nodded. "Hai! Cool!" Chiriko stood closer to the fire warming his hands. "This is very strange. I did not expect it to work." Chibi-Chichiri nodded. "Hai no da…" Mitsukake frowned, leaning closer to the fire. "Love can overcome any obstacles, even powerful magic from Taiitsukun. I think that Tasuki loved you so much that in his death, you were passed the power."

Chibi-Seshiri blinked. "That's about as clear as mud…" Nanuri grinned. "Hm.. But it sounded great didn't it?" SD Seshiri grinned. "Definitely." SD sat down next to the fire, still holding the tessen tightly. _Arigatou gozaimasu, Tasuki…._

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

"Waauuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi-Nuriko stared up at the city, full of people. "SUGOI! WE MADE IT!" Chibi-Nanuri jumped off the horse and victory danced. "Wai.." Seshiri said to herself. 

Watching Nanuri and Nuriko Chibis Seshiri chuckled. _I have to admit, being around my friends does help me forget… I can only IMAGINE what I'd be like if I hadn't come! Even more depressed and alone than ever. _Seshiri turned to Chichiri as they stood their horses in front of the gate. "So, you're saying that you can help me train again?" Chichiri nodded. "Hai no da! It's been a few months-" "At LEAST a year!" Chichiri grinned. "A few months since you last practiced! You HAVE been a little busy with… certain things… I was thinking you might want to start up again."

Chibi-Seshiri nodded. "Arigatou Gozaimasu Chichiri-sama!" Chibi-Chichiri smiled. "I figured while we're here it would take us a while. We DO have to wait for Tamahome and Miaka to get here, who KNOWS how long that will take no da… Might as well get caught up no da!" Seshiri smiled, urging her horse on through the huge gates. "I think we should uh leave the horses here.. an take them to a barn or something.." Nanuri said, scanning the crowd uncertainly. "I can do that." Nuriko raised his hand. "I'll join you!" Nanuri grinned. Nuriko laughed slightly as Chichiri interrupted. "I'm going to go find an inn to stay in…" SD Seshiri blinked. "HAH! An INN to stay IN!" She laughed a real laugh for the first time in a few days. Chiriko stared at her. "You find the strangest things funny Seshiri-chan." 

Seshiri jumped off her horse. "Ok, I can go with Nuriko and Nanuri…" Mitsukake nodded. "Chiriko and I can join Chichiri." They all got off their horses and grabbed their packs, pushing through the crowd to the inn. Seshiri waved to Chiriko and turned around to see that Nuriko and Nanuri had vanished. Chibi-Seshiri looked around. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit I'm lost! Where'd everyone go…?" Seshiri was pushed over as a new hoard of people rushed by. "AAAHHH!" A young tall man with a cloak and hood lifted her to her feet. "Uh… Konnichiwa." She said. He smiled. "Konnichiwa." He said in a soothing voice. "Do you live here?" He nodded. "Hai. I believe your friends are over there. He said, pointing to Nanuri and Nuriko. "Ah! I see them! Arigatou!" He smiled. "I really must be going. Be careful, the Capital of Sairou is very much like a maze…" Seshiri smiled. "Uh.. bye?" Suddenly the man disappeared into the crowd.

Turning back to where she had seen Nuriko and Nanuri she threw up her hands. "Dammit this is getting annoying!" The pair had disappeared once again. Turning around Seshiri rammed into someone. Falling over she looked up at the person who had knocked her over. She stopped short of shouting the string of insults she had prepared when she looked into his eyes. "T.. Tasuki..?"

Tasuki kneeled down smiling. "Baka. You fell." He picked her up, grinning. In shock Seshiri stared at him. "What, no hello?" Seshiri's eyes were wide. "T… Tasuki… You… No! You died.. back in Hokkan…" Tasuki shook his head. "I'm not dead Seshi-chan! What are you talking about? Had a little too much sake?" Seshiri shook her head, confused. "But I-" "Seshiri, come on an stop this game! I want my tessen back already! Hasn't this chase been going long enough?"

Seshiri blinked. "I… Yes.. Uh… Gomen Tasuki." Uncertainly handing him the tessen she stood up. "I'm not really… understanding…" Tasuki grinned at her, taking the tessen. "What's wrong Seshi-chan?" She backed away from him. "No. You aren't Tasuki! Y.. You're dead!" Tasuki took a step towards her confused. "But Seshi-chan… what are you talking about? How could I be dead, I'm standing right here!" He smiled, hugging her. "Come on Seshi-chan… Let's go back to planning the wedding." Seshiri backed up from him quickly. "Nani? Wedding?" Tasuki flashed a fangy grin. "Baka, you have really had WAY too much sake…" "What wedding… Who's getting married?" He bopped her head lightly.

"OUR wedding baka!" She frowned. "What… I…" He kissed her. "Baka… Don't you remember? I proposed yesterday…" Seshiri shook her head slightly, looking down. "I… Guess I did have a lot of sake… I don't even remember…" Tasuki chuckled. "You silly girl." She smiled, closing her eyes resting her head on his chest as he held her tightly.

"Seshi-chan!" Nanuri called, running over to Seshiri. Raising an eyebrow at Tasuki an Seshiri she continued. "Sooooo… The wedding is when?" Tasuki smiled and hugged Seshiri. "Well we had decided on two days from now when Seshi-chan here took my tessen." He tapped Seshiri's nose with his. Nuriko walked over and put his arm on Nanuri's shoulder. "Can we go back to the inn now? Are we FINALLY done with this chase?" Seshiri nodded.

Tasuki kissed Seshiri again and turned back to the inn. 

Seshiri sat down on her bed and frowned at Nanuri. "I know I know it's weird but I dunno…. I have this weird feeling that something's just… not right…" "Nani?" "I dunno.. It's like MY memory is different from everyone else's! Like… I have the strangest feeling that Tasuki died back at Mt. Black…" Nanuri raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Don't you remember? Mitsukake came just in time!" Seshiri shook her head. "Oh yeah! That.. That must have happened! Gomen.. A little too much sake as Tasuki says!"

Nanuri squealed. "EEEE I can't believe you're getting married in TWO DAYS!" Seshiri grinned. "I KNOW! Strange, ne? I don't even know what to do! I've never been to a wedding before…" Nanuri blinked. "Well… as far as I know you guys just sleep together." Seshiri raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Nanuri frowned slightly. "No not really… I'm sure there's something before the good part." Chibi-Seshiri laughed. "Well, night Nanuri." Nanuri stood up. "I guess that's my signal to leave?" Seshiri nodded. "Yes it is!" 

She dropped back on the bed, taking a breath of relief. _Ugh! I don't understand it! Something isn't right… I can't quite place my finger on it but SOMETHING is REALLY wrong.. I THINK I would remember if he proposed! I know my memory isn't that bad! Besides… I could have sworn he died… _The confused Seshiri closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri sat in Tasuki's lap as she drank sake. "So where's everyone else?" Nanuri grinned. "Well this is like the PERFECT city! Chiriko found some ancient scrolls to translate, and Mitsukake found some amazing new techniques in healing!" "What about Chichiri-sama?" Nuriko kissed Nanuri. "Well I don't think he's too happy. He hasn't been able to communicate with Hotohori-sama since we entered this place."

Seshiri frowned. "I should probably go-" Tasuki shook his head. "Noooo." He said, holding her tightly. "Pleeease?" Chibi-Tasuki gave her puppy dog eyes. "Ah ok ok fine then…" She grinned and kissed him. Seshiri cut off the kiss abruptly, standing up. Tasuki looked at her, confused and hurt. "Nani?" Seshiri shook her head, closing her eyes. Rubbing her forehead she sighed. "Gomen nasai Tasuki…" "Don't worry about it." He grinned. "I can live without you for a few moments……….." A few seconds later Tasuki jumped up and pulled Seshiri into his lap. "Time up!" Seshiri grinned.

__

What am I worried about? This is Tasuki! He kissed her gently as Nuriko and Nanuri walked off to explore the city some more. Seshiri closed her eyes and kissed him as he put his arms around her. _There's nothing wrong with Tasuki kissing me… Tasuki…. It feels like I haven't been in his arms in forever!… I … I missed being here so much…_ Tears ran down Seshiri's cheek and Tasuki leaned back. "Seshi-chan? What's wrong?" He wiped away her tears, taking her face in his hands. "It's just…" She looked into his eyes. "I… I've missed you so much…" "Nani? Baka." He hugged her tightly. "I'm right here… I'm not going anywhere…I promise…" She sighed happily, closing her eyes. 

__

It's ok… He's Tasuki… He just promised he wasn't going to leave… Every doubt, every suspicion had been washed from her mind. He kissed her gently. "Ai shiteru Seshi-chan."

The next day Seshiri sat in Tasuki's lap, blinking up at Chichiri. "But.." Chichiri through up his hands. "I'm just confused no da! Tamahome and Miaka still haven't caught up! They have had PLENTY of time no da… I STILL can't reach Hotohori… I'm just worried no da… Something is blocking my magic spells na no da… Seshi-chan, would you try to help me-" "Nope." Tasuki cut off Chichiri. "Who asked you no da!? I am asking Seshiri!" Tasuki hugged Seshiri tightly. "She's going to be with me today." Chichiri frowned. "But Tasuki, I just need her for a few-" Tasuki growled "No! Dammit, I wanna spend some time with her!"

Seshiri opened and closed her mouth, speechless. _And Why is Tasuki being so protective? He's never been like this! Not with one of our friends!_ "Ai shiteru Seshiri." She grinned. "Ai shiteru Tasuki!" He kissed her gently, closing his eyes. Seshiri grinned and kissed him. Yawning she stood up. "I'm tired… I think I'm going to go to sleep…" Tasuki nodded. "Ok, I'll come up to say goodnight, I just want to talk to Chichiri a little." Seshiri nodded, smiling, and walked back into her room.

Seshiri sat on her bed waiting for Tasuki to come say goodnight.

Tasuki stood leaning against the door. "Hey Seshi-chan." Walking in he sat down next to Seshiri. Tasuki kissed Seshiri and pulled back grinning. "I can hardly BELIEVE we're getting married! I don't even remember-" "Shhh" Tasuki said, kissing her. "It's not that hard, I love you, you love me… That's what people in love normally do…" Seshiri grinned, "Yeah… You're right…" Leaning against her Tasuki kissed her repeatedly. 

Seshiri was pushed back onto her bed as Tasuki leaned over her. _N.. Nani? _Seshiri was bewildered and scared but Tasuki continued to kiss her. _I… I…_ Tasuki fumbled with her clothes as Seshiri did her best not to fight him off. _Why do I wanna smack him? This is TASUKI… I love him, so… It's ok, right? _Seshiri gulped and closed her eyes tightly as Tasuki continued to kiss her. Tasuki, becoming frustrated with her difficult clothes, proceeded to tear Seshiri's shirt. _What the hell does he think he's doing!??!?!?! I can't stop him though.. He'd be hurt… and then he'd hate me… We're getting married anyway, right? It's ok, right? _Pausing for a moment Tasuki said something softly. "Kakaka…." Seshiri's eyes flew open and she pushed him off of her, standing up. Fitting her shirt back on properly she looked down at the floor. "Gomen Nasai Tasuki… I.. I don't know what happened! I didn't mean to…" Tasuki smirked at her. "Don't worry Seshiri. We can wait." Seshiri avoided his eyes as he walked over to her. "Ai shiteru." He kissed her softly and left.

Suddenly Seshiri was standing on the rock hard ground. "Nani?!" She said, looking around. She saw Miaka, Amiboshi, Tamahome, and the others all struggling against a tall man with dark hair covered in makeup. 

Seshiri frowned, confused. Looking down she picked up Tasuki's tessen. "Nani?" Amiboshi screamed at Seshiri. "FLAME HIM SESHIRI!" Seshiri looked up at the familiar voice, and saw Suboshi running into view. "What the hell is going on?!" She waved Tasuki's tessen at the man shouting, "REKKA, SHINEN!" Flames spewed from the tessen, the man having time to barely jump away.

"For those of you just joining us I am Seiryuu Shichi Seishi, Tomo! Kakakaka!" Seshiri's eyes widened as she heard him laugh.

Seishi name: Tomo

Age: 21 

Occupation: Seiryuu Seishi

Hair: Black/Dark Brown

Eyes: black? I think?

Power: Illusion

Tomo smirked at her. "Hai, it was me." Seshiri took a step back, tripping over herself. "No…" She closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut out what was going on. Nanuri ran over to her. "SESHI-CHAN!" She hugged her friend. Suboshi, who had run to help his brother, finished off Tomo, killing him. 

Tamahome held Miaka in his arms triumphantly. Nanuri stared at them. "Why does Miaka have no clothes?" "Uh well.. long story…" An old man stared at Miaka, drooling." Tamahome frowned. "PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

Seshiri was staring at the tessen in her hands, tears flowing. "Oh Seshiri…" Nanuri whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. For a few minutes all eyes were on Seshiri as she sat crying. Nuriko took Nanuri in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. Chichiri looked at Seshiri, taking his mask off. "I don't understand it…" She said quietly. Chiriko cried as Mitsukake wiped away his own tears. "I… I just get used to the fact that he's gone forever… And.. And then he's back.. and suddenly I find out.. it's not really him… I just… I can't…" Seshiri couldn't continue and broke down sobbing.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri lay on her back in bed, staring up at the ceiling. _So far those Seiryuu are responsible for every bad thing that's happened in my life… I can't believe this. They tried to make the perfect world for all of us. I guess it wouldn't have been perfect for me if Tasuki hadn't been there….. Bastards… They gave me Tasuki for a few days and then snatched him away again. _Seshiri cried silently, putting her hands behind her head. _I can't understand this. I accept the fact he's gone, and then those damned Seiryuu come and mess it all up again… _

It could have been real. Tomo WAS Tasuki, he had to take on Tasuki's form. I can't believe it. Even I was fooled. But how did he do it? Did he tap my memories or what? Does Tomo know how much he hurt me back there? That was probably the plan… Seshiri sat up and gazed over at the tessen on the beside table. 

__

…. Tasuki…. I can't do this anymore. I just can't. It's too much stress. Gomen nasai Tasuki! I can't handle this! You have broken your promises to me, I'm going to break my promise to you. Maybe if I do that I'll actually be with you again. In your arms again. For real. Seshiri wiped away her tears and stood up. Seshiri walked over to her pack and pulled out the knife stuffed away in one of the side pockets.

She stood up slowly staring at the blade. She slowly put the point down on her arm and pressed. Staring at the small drops of blood she smiled slightly. _Perfect. _She quickly put the blade to her wrist. She began to press the blade down onto her wrist when Nanuri burst into her room. Nanuri took one look at what Seshiri was doing and rushed over to her. Grabbing the knife Nanuri pulled it away from Seshiri. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Staring at her friend in horror Nanuri screamed her head off. "WHAT ABOUT THOSE PROMISES YOU MADE TO YOURSELF AND TASUKI!?!"

Seshiri collapsed on the ground crying. "Gomen…. Gomen nasai Nanuri! It… It's all about broken promises, so far he's broken ALL his promises to me. And.. If he can't keep his own promises what am I supposed to do?" Nanuri hugged Seshiri, crying. Seshiri took a deep breath. "And I figured…. If… If I died… Then I'd be with him again." Nanuri shook her head. "Seshiri. I don't know how the afterlife works but I do NOT think that killing yourself will get you where you want to be! What about all the stuff you have to do here?" Seshiri gulped and closed her eyes, wiping away her tears. "Gomen nasai… I.. I promise not to try it again." "You swear?" "I Swear on Suzaku." Nanuri hugged Seshiri tightly. 

Nuriko threw the door open and stepped inside. "I.. I heard someone screaming…" Nanuri looked over her shoulder at Nuriko. Nanuri was hugging Seshiri tightly as she sobbed. "I'm such a baka." Seshiri said, whimpering. "I wont do it again." Nuriko kneeled down next to them, worried. "What happened?" Nanuri waved a hand at the knife, which was laying on the floor. Nuriko stared at the knife with the faintest trace of Seshiri's blood on it. 

"Oh gods…" He said in a low whisper. He hugged Seshiri as Nanuri stood up. "It's ok now…" Seshiri continued to cry as Nuriko stood up. Sitting on the floor Seshiri wiped away her tears. "G….Gomen…. I.. I'm fine…." Nanuri sighed. "I want you to come out of your room and have dinner with us…. It's not good for you to be locked up in here, not leaving." Seshiri nodded slightly, in a daze. "Hai." She said. Nuriko frowned, putting his hand on Nanuri's shoulder. Whispering he said, "I don't think she's going to get over this very easily…" Nanuri turned to him. "Of course not. She loses the guy she loves, he supposedly comes back, and then she loses him again. How do you think YOU would feel?" Nuriko nodded. "I see your point." Sighing he looked over at Seshiri. "Seshi-chan.. Come out and see our hosts. You were kind of… out of it… when we arrived." Seshiri stood up without a word and turned to them. "Hai, I think I will…" Nanuri smiled and took Seshiri's arm.

"Come on!" Nanuri led Seshiri out the door with Nuriko following. She walked Seshiri over to a large room where the others were. Seshiri looked at them all blankly as they stared at her. Conversation had stopped, and once again Seshiri found herself being treated as an outsider. _Why did they suddenly stop talking? Where they talking about me? Of course they were. Why else would they stop?…. Do they realize they're making it worse? Can they understand that.. that them acting like this isn't helping at all?_ Seshiri refused to speak, afraid that if she tried to talk she would cry. 

Nanuri turned to an old woman and the old man from before. "Seshiri-chan, this is Subaru-sama and Tokaki-sama." Seshiri bowed slightly as Subaru smiled at her. Chichiri nodded. "Hai, they were Byakko Seishi.." Tokaki smirked. "Yup…" 

Seishi name: Subaru

Age: over 100?

Occupation: Byakko Seishi, house wife

Hair: Silver

Eyes: I have nooo idea

Power: can bend time slightly, and has power to restore things to what they used to be

Seishi name: Tokaki

Age: over 100…

Occupation: Tamahome's master and Byakko Seishi

Hair: Gray/Silver

Eyes: O.o I'm not sure

Power: Teleportation, various martial arts

Seshiri sighed. "Gomen nasai, I know I've been rude by not appearing sooner." Subaru shook her head. "Don't worry, you have had a lot on your mind." Standing up Subaru attended Seshiri like a mother hen. "It's hard to go through what you've been, so don't worry about being rude or polite here…" Seshiri nodded slightly. Looking behind Subaru's shoulder Chibi-Seshiri blinked at Tokaki. "What's HIS problem?" Subaru turned back to face her husband. "Ugh. I believe the perverted old man is staring at you. Your shirt IS a little torn up…." Seshiri blinked and sweat dropped. "Er… I never did change out from…." Subaru nodded, understanding. Smiling kindly she said, "I think it would be best for you to have a hot bath and change into some cleaner clothes." Seshiri nodded, smiling slightly. "Hai, that will help."

Nanuri turned to Tokaki. "And you AREN'T going to watch her, no matter how much you want to!" Tokaki faced the others muttering. Nanuri rolled her eyes and turned back to Subaru, "I don't know how you stand him." Subaru laughed. "You get used to it." She turned Seshiri around and headed for a separate part of the house. 

Subaru pointed at a huge bath in the far west part of the house. Chibi-Seshiri stared at it, wide eyed. "Woowww….. It's HUGE" Subaru grinned. "Hai. You can soak for as long as you like, baths are very soothing. They calm the nerves better than any magic potion." "Arigatou gozaimasu!" Subaru smiled kindly, heading out of the room. "It's no trouble. You can use the bathrobes over there when you want to go back to your room." Subaru said, gesturing to some bathrobes. Seshiri nodded and grinned.

Subaru closed the door behind her and left Seshiri alone. Seshiri quickly locked the door and walked back to the tub._ I do NOT want Tokaki coming in here. He's a dirty pervert! Poor Subaru… Hmm… I think I'm going to practice my magic… _Seshiri leaned over the tub and closed her eyes tightly. Whispering an enchantment to herself quietly the tub was suddenly full of hot steaming water. "Oooo! I can still remember it! WAI!" Chibi-Seshiri victory danced. 

Seshiri quickly took off her clothes and slipped into the water. _Heyy this IS nice!_ Seshiri closed her eyes and sank into the water. _Hm.. It must have been expensive getting an indoor private tub. Usually people just use springs or the public baths unless your important, like Hotohori. I wonder how he's doing. Has Chichiri been able to contact him since we were in the fake Sairou? Hmm.. I'll have to ask… _Seshiri sighed. _I don't want to think about it, but I have to. I have to get over this. If I want to keep going I'm going to have to do my best and get over him! It's hard though. Loosing the one you love. Part of me died with him, and I have to fill that piece of me that's missing. He's dead Seshiri. Get over it. Dead…. _A few tears made their way down Seshiri's cheeks. _The sooner you get over him, the better. So… just… get.. over him! It's hard though… I just have to do my best…._ Seshiri sighed again relaxing.

After a long hour of soaking Seshiri climbed out of the tub. Draining the water she dried off with a towel and slipped on one of the bathrobes. Wrapping it around herself tightly Seshiri cautiously opened the door. She walked down the hall tip-toeing. She made her way back to her room, quickly shutting the door behind her. 

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Seshiri stood next to Chichiri looking at the mirror in his hands. "Mm.. I'm full! That girl who lives here… Shih Fuan… She makes some really good food! Er.. As opposed to Miaka… Heh.. It was kind of amusing watching Nanuri and Shih Fuan fighting over the kitchen! I have to admit, I liked Nanuri's food better… I STILL can't believe Tamahome choked down everything Miaka made! Poor guy. Oh well. What's that?" Chichiri grinned at her. "Finally no da! I thought you'd never let me talk! This mirror will allow me to communicate with Hotohori-sama no da.." Chibi-Seshiri stared at the mirror. "Ooh…. Can I try it?" Chichiri nodded, handing her the mirror. "So I just stare at it?" Chichiri nodded. "I showed Miaka how to use it while you were busy, so I know it works."

Suddenly Hotohori's image appeared in the mirror. "Konban wa Hotohori-sama!" Chibi-Seshiri said, grinning. "Konban wa Seshi-chan. How are you doing?" Seshiri grinned at him. "I'm doing great! I just REALLY don't like the idea of going after a SECOND Shinzaho!" Hotohori laughed slightly. "I am sure you shall all obtain the second Shinzaho with no problems." 

Behind Hotohori appeared a young girl, looking over his shoulder at the mirror. "Hotohori-sama?" She said quietly. "What's that?" Hotohori turned away from the mirror and looked back at the girl. "I am using the mirror to communicate with the other Suzaku Seishi. This young woman I am talking to is Seshiri." The girl smiled and nodded. "Do you think I can talk to her Hotohori-sama?" Hotohori nodded and turned back to the mirror. "Oooooooooh" Chibi-Seshiri grinned slyly. "Ooooooh Hotohori! Who's THAT? Is she your giiiiiiirlfriiiiiiiend?"

Hotohori turned slightly red and smiled. "This is Gurase, the woman soon to be my empress." 

Name: Gurase Nobutoshi

Age: 16

Occupation: Hotohori's Fiancée (oo what a job…)

Hair: Navy

Eye: brown (?)

Powers: none (er.. at least I think none.. how about I say the ability to look fabulous 24/7?)

In the background Gurase poked Hotohori, grinning coyly. "Hey! Hotohori-sama! Am I ever going to get to talk to them?" Hotohori laughed and handed over the mirror.

"Konban wa Gurase-sama!" "Konban wa Seshiri-sama!" Seshiri grinned. "Sooooo I hear you're marryin HOTOHORI!" Gurase got a glazed look as she gazed into the distance. "Hai!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait! I hope the Suzaku Seishi will be here for the wedding though..." Seshiri nodded. "Yeah! I really wanna be there toooooooo! Soooooooo…. How long have you known Hotohori?" "For a while now. I was transferred to his Harem while you guys were all heading out to Hokkan!" Seshiri grinned slyly. "Aaaaaaah I seeeeeeee. So you've had time to get to know him… hmmm." Chibi-Gurase blushed. "Oh yeah I got to know him pretty well." Chibi-Seshiri laughed. "Oh I understand! I understand PERFECTLY!"

Seshiri and Gurase would have talked longer but Chichiri interrupted them. "Gomen nasai ladies, but Nuriko wants something." Seshiri turned around to see Nuriko. "Ah! Gomen Nuriko! Didn't see ya there." Out of breath he tried to talk. "It's Miaka!!!" "Nani?" Chichiri stared at him. "She's gone up to the mountain…… the temple… the one full of demons and monsters!!!" Seshiri almost dropped the mirror. "NANI!? WHY THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?!" Nuriko shook his head. "I'm not sure, but Tamahome broke up with her, and so she said something like meet me there if you really care for me!" Seshiri cursed. "Baka!" Chichiri took off his mask. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Seshiri turned back to the startled Gurase and said, "Gomen Nasai Gurase-chan! I have to go! Baka Miaka has done something again, and we have to go save her! I'll talk to you later ok! Nice meeting you!" Gurase grinned. "Ok! I'll talk to you when you get back then!" Chibi-Seshiri grinned. Handing Chichiri the mirror, Gurase's image disappeared. "I can transport to where the others are, and then transport them to the temple. It will make things faster." "Hai no da!! I can transport to the temple directly.." Nuriko nodded. "Good idea." Seshiri looked over at the setting sun.

"Baka… Miaka why did you go there? Especially when it's almost NIGHT!" Seshiri shook her head. Putting her hand on Nuriko's shoulder she muttered an enchantment. 

Instantly they were in the way of the other's path. "Konban wa!" Seshiri said quickly. Nanuri ran over to her. "Seshiri-" Seshiri shook her head. "No time to talk, the miko is in trouble! Everyone gather around me! Where's Tamahome?" Chiriko stepped forward. "He's up ahead." "Ok." Seshiri turned, facing the nearby temple. "Ok! Hurry up and gather around! What the hell's taking you guys so long?!" Nanuri whispered into Seshiri's ear. "Gomen Seshiri but I have to tell you! I can barely hold it in any longer!" Seshiri muttered an enchantment, closing her eyes tightly. "Nuriko and I are-" Suddenly they were in the temple. Nanuri fell backwards into Nuriko, causing a domino affect. Soon everyone was on the ground muttering. 

"NANURI! BAKA!" Chibi-Seshiri yelled, about to whap her friend. Suddenly Seshiri froze. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait… Hold up rewind and freeze. You and Nuriko are WHAT?" Chibi-Nanuri clasped her hands together. "When we get back to Konan Nuriko-san and I are getting married!" Chibi-Seshiri's jaw dropped. "No way!" Chibi-Nanuri grinned, triumphantly. "Yes way!" "No WAY!" "Yes way!!!" Nuriko laughed nervously. "Would you guys mind wrapping it up? We DO have a miko to save…" Seshiri blinked. "Oh.. Yeah.. Right… I forgot!" Mitsukake stood up and pulled Chiriko to his feet. "So where do we go from here?"

Out of nowhere Tamahome and Chichiri came running into view. "Come on guys! We have to find Miaka!" Chichiri nodded. "HAI NO DA! PICK YOURSELVES UP AND RUN! THIS WAY!" Seshiri nodded. "Ok!" Tamahome raced past them. "Hurry UP already! Seiryuu are here! Who KNOWS what they'll do to Miaka if they find her!" "Dammit! Seiryuu's here?" Seshiri chased after Tamahome and Chichiri, the others close behind her.

__

Dammit Miaka! Where are you? We gotta find you before…. AHA! Found you! "MIAKA!" Tamahome called out. Miaka had been grabbed by a statue on the wall, which was now holding her tightly. Seshiri pulled out Tasuki's tessen. "Rekka SHINEN!" The statue crumbled to dust, and Chibi-Miaka fell to the ground. Tamahome whispered something into Miaka's ear as she closed her eyes tightly. Nanuri slowly walked up behind Tamahome. "Miaka… Is.. Is something wrong with your voice?" Miaka waved her arms around as the others stared at her. "Nani? Miaka… this is no time for games!" Seshiri frowned. Miaka pointed down the hall. "I guess she wants us to go that way?" Nuriko said, frowning. Chibi-Miaka nodded and began running down the hall. "Follow the leader!" Seshiri said, and followed Miaka closely.

Miaka led them to a big room and pointed vigorously. _What the hell is going on here? _A young man whirled vines around him, killing a hoard of Demons that had sprung up. Cackling in front of him, hovering in the air sat a young bald man. "Nani?" Seshiri whispered as she ran in on the scene. She turned to Nanuri. "Who's THAT? And what's with the bald demonic midget child?" Chibi-Nanuri shook her head. "I dunno. And. I have a feeling I don't WANT to know!" the midget child hovering in the air laughed an evil laugh.

"Tatara! You may look young, but your insides are that of a 100 year old man!" 

Seishi name: Tatara

Age: a few hundred years old

Occupation: Guard of the Byakko Shinzaho

Hair: light brown

Eyes: Green I think… Blue maybe

Powers: controls plants

Nanuri whispered to Seshiri. "What's with the rattle?" The man smirked, noticing Miaka. "Welcome Suzaku Seishi! I am Seiryuu Shichi Seishi, Miboshi."

Seishi name: Miboshi

Age: unknown

Occupation: Seiryuu Seishi

Hair: Bald O.o

Eyes: uh…black

Powers: Has a prayer wheel thing. Can do some major enchantments and raise demons.

Seshiri gaped at him. "Dammit! Those Seiryuu Seishi are like BUGS, it's impossible to kill them!" Nuriko nodded. "Come on!" Advancing he and Tamahome followed Miaka into the room. Shaking, Seshiri held out the tessen, ready to attack. 

Turning back to the young man, Tatara, Miboshi smirked. "It is obvious you have exhausted your powers! You are now mine for the taking!" Miboshi raised his prayer wheel and another demon sprung up. This one grabbed Tatara and held him up. A long tail whirled around. The sharp claw on the end pressed against Tatara. "If anyone moves, this Byakko Seishi dies." Turning around Miboshi smiled triumphantly at a girl in the shadows. "Seiryuu no miko, you are free to go now. You can ease your mind. There is no way the Suzaku Seishi will save Tatara."

Nakago appeared, walking through the wall behind Miboshi. "Yui-sama. The ceremony awaits you." Yui nodded and handed Nakago a mirror. Seshiri stared at the two, wide eyed. _The second Shinzaho! They have it! How did they get it? Tatara. He must have handed it over to them! Dammit. That means that they've won…_ Tamahome took a step toward Nakago and Yui. "NAKAGO!" He yelled, glaring. Miboshi smirked. "Hold it, or he dies." Seshiri threw up her hands in frustration. Nakago pulled Yui close to him, disappearing into the wall where he had come from.

"Agh! There's nothing we can do!" Nanuri said, growling slightly. The tail drew back, about to skewer Tatara when a large vine appeared out of nowhere. The vine wrapped around Miboshi and pulled him in front of Tatara, intercepting the blow from the claw. The claw went right through Miboshi as a scream of pain rang out. 

"You… bastard.." He said, groaning as he fell to the ground. Tatara fell as well, crumpling as he hit the stone floor.

Seshiri and the others ran over to the fallen Byakko Seishi. "TATARA!" Tokaki yelled, running as fast as he could towards them. "TATARAAA!" Subaru screamed, kneeling beside her friend. "Tokaki…… Subaru…" Tatara said, groaning. His voice, just above a whisper was raspy and frail. "I….guess… I'm going… to heaven… first…" Seshiri closed her eyes and turned to Chichiri. Chichiri had taken off his mask as he gazed at the fallen Seishi. "The vine must have used up all his energy… he's dying from the effort." Seshiri's eyes teared up. _What's wrong with me? It's not like I knew either of them. They're strangers… but… he's another human dying. Dying because of those damned Seiryuu._ Tokaki yelled at Tatara. "Ass what the hell are you talking about! You.. You promised Suzuno 90 years ago… that you would both die at the same time!" Seshiri gulped. _Another promise.. broken… Another person dead.. How many people will have to die before Seiryuu wins? _

Nanuri stood up, wiping away tears of her own. "Ok! We go after Seiryuu no miko!" Chibi-Nanuri ran towards the wall. "SALLY FORTH!" She yelled, ramming into the wall. Falling over the SD groaned. "Baka." Nuriko said, laughing slightly. "It turned back into a wall." "Oh Hah." Nanuri stood up. "Oops!"

Tatara turned to Tamahome, holding up his hand. "Tamahome…right? Even though.. We knew we would be parted. I and Suzuno.. Byakko no miko.. loved one another… Just like the two of you…" He gestured to Miaka and Tamahome. "When the time for parting came…. And we couldn't meet again… we had no regrets… someday.. back in her world… she'd marry another man, have children… but.. if that will make her happy… if the woman I love became happy.. then I saw that as my own happiness. Our hearts were tied together… So even though we lived in different worlds, we were together… and all this time… all this time… I wouldn't let go of that belief…." Having said that, Tatara took one last breath before dying.

Seshiri dried her tears and stood up. "Tatara.." Subaru said quietly "Tatara.." She repeated, her voice getting louder. "Tatara!" Tokaki yelled. Chiriko and Mitsukake stood at the edge of the circle around Tatara's body. Wiping away his tears Chiriko sighed. Miboshi, sprawled on the floor, chuckled silently and glared up an Chiriko. Seshiri took a step back, tripping over herself, falling right in front of Chiriko. "AAAH" SD Seshiri said. "aha.. my-" Seshiri was cut off as her eyes darkened and a scowl grew on her face. Nanuri turned to Seshiri. "Baka!" She said, laughing. "You're even more clumsy than I…" Nanuri paused, staring at Seshiri, who was holding her head down, chuckling. "S..Seshi-chan? What… What's wrong?" Chiriko took a step back from Seshiri as Mitsukake pulled him away from Seshiri.

Chichiri stood up. "Seshiri..?" Seshiri stood up, chuckling as the others stared at her, bewildered. Nuriko stood in front of Nanuri, blocking her from Seshiri. "Seshi-chan.. what are you doing?!" He said, trying not to shout. "I.." Seshiri said darkly. "Am Seiryuu Shichi Seishi, Miboshi. And this body is now MINE!"


	6. Broken Promises, Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They all took a step back from Seshiri. "What the hell?" Tamahome said, frowning. "You're Miboshi!?" Chichiri said, wide eyed. "Hai. I didn't mean to get THIS body. I was aiming for the small weakling's." Seshiri/Miboshi gestured towards Chiriko. "This one was just as easy to take." Nanuri shook her head in disbelief. "No! No!!! You can't be! Miboshi just died!! We all saw it!"

Seshiri, who was now Miboshi floated up into the air. Calling his prayer wheel to him he clutched it. "The Lama's body is dead, I no longer have use for it… I mastered many black magic spells, but in exchange I lost my body. Therefore, I continue to live by taking over bodies I like… Children, and naïve people are easiest to posses…."

Nanuri shook her head, trying to advance but Nuriko grabbed her, holding her back. "No! Get the hell out of Seshiri! Get the hell away from my best friend!!" Nuriko closed his eyes, holding onto Nanuri. "All Seshiri's consciousness has disappeared! This isn't looking too good!" He said. "SESHIRI!" Nanuri cried, calling out to her friend. SESHIRIIII!"

__

Huh? What happened!? Why..? How the hell did.. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? Well hello Seshiri. Finally come to have you? I have taken over your body for the time being so I can murder your friends. You don't mind do you? Bastard! Miboshi! I thought you died! It's an amazing thing being able to possess people. BASTARD! GET THE HELL OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW! Haha, you ignorant girl! You can't order me away! I am too strong for you. "Why don't you all play with some of my demons for a while?" _Nani? What am I saying? I'm not saying that! Ah! There they are! My friends! What the hell why am I flying I didn't know I could fly.. What the hell?? I'm holding the rattle! Prayer wheel…. WHATEVER! Hmph… Get the hell away from me! OUT! NOW!_

Stupid girl… Seshiri/Miboshi raised his arms and muttered. The prayer wheel began to spin as a large demon appeared from the ground. Chichiri threw up a barrier in front of the Seishi, blocking the demons. "IF WE GO OUTSIDE THIS BARRIER WE'RE DEAD NO DA!" Nanuri stared up at her friend, tears running down her cheeks. "We can't attack! That would mean killing Seshiri!" She screamed, closing her eyes. Miaka tried to speak, but she couldn't. Nuriko glared up at Seshiri/Miboshi. "Before we go after Yui we HAVE to turn Seshiri back to normal!" One of Miaka's feet slipped across the barrier, sucking her up to the demon. 

Miaka opened her mouth to scream, but no noise came out. "MIAKA!" Tamahome yelled. "TAMAHOME! DON'T CROSS THE BARRIER!" Chichiri yelled, glaring at Tamahome. The demon snatched Miaka up in it's mouth, holding her up. "DAMMIT!" Tamahome yelled. "It would be nothing to break your Miko's body. I have complete power. But it would be a shame to kill her too quickly." _My voice! I.. I'm not saying those things! Stop making me say those things! I want you to back off! Young ignorant fool… I SAID BACK OFF! _"Why don't I be nice to her?" One of the demon heads bit into Miaka's leg, causing blood to stream. "You coward! Give Miaka back!" Tamahome yelled, clenching his fists. Seshiri/Miboshi turned to Tamahome. "Ah. So YOU are Tamahome! Such a "manly man" just as Nakago said. But.. This ignorant girl doesn't seem to have the willpower YOU do! Give it up!"

"MIAKA!" Tamahome yelled again. Nuriko glared up at Seshiri/Miboshi. "Dammit, isn't there anything we can do!?" Chichiri shook his head. "I'm not sure!"

"SESHIRI!" Nanuri screamed, frustrated. "SESHIRI LISTEN TO ME! Please!… SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS! You're stronger than this BASTARD! Seshiri! Come on! WAKE UP! Hear my voice an WAKE UP!" Miboshi groaned. "Gah! Stop it! My head.. It's pounding…" "SESHIRI!"

__

Nanuri… I can hear you! Don't worry Nanuri! I'll try! I'll try my hardest to beat this guy! Shut up! Stop listening to them dammit! If you'll hold on you can see just what an ignorant young girl can do!

Out of nowhere a young man appeared. Grabbing Miaka he teleported back behind Chichiri's barrier. Miboshi growled. "What the!? Where did you come from!?" The man smirked. "I've been here the whole time…."Tokaki set Miaka down on the ground and stood up. "That slashing instantaneous teleportation you just saw is the specialty of Byakko Shichi Seishi… Tokaki!" Tamahome gaped at the young Tokaki. "NANI!?!??! MASTER?!?!?!" "Damn you're a troublesome apprentice." Tokaki said, smirking at Tamahome.

"Miaka!" Tamahome said, ignoring Tokaki and kneeling down next to Miaka. Mitsukake gently pushed Tamahome out of the way. "Don't worry. I'll heal her wounds." Chibi-Nanuri stared at Tokaki. "Heeyyy… When did you get so young? What that old man look just a costume or something?" "Nooo! Baka!" He rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "I returned our bodies to what they were 90 years ago." All eyes turned to Subaru. Tokaki stared at his wife, drooling. "Heeeyy! Sexy!" "Leave this to me." Subaru said calmly. Placing her hand on Miaka's forehead she whispered, "Ohmiikawatara wamisumiaka."

Chibi-Miaka sat up quickly, latching onto Subaru. Subaru blinked, staring down at Miaka. "Er… You can use your voice now.. right?" 

__

Grrrrrr…… What's a matter Miboshi? Depressed be cause you're not the center of attention anymore? Psh. Typical of a demonic midget child like yourself. I have a question, and I've been wondering for sometime now. Are you and Nakago related? You guys are awful similar. He acts like a pig, and why, you LOOK like a pig! Did your mother mistake your father for a warthog? SILENCE! You bitch. You had better shut up before I kill all your friends. Would you like to watch them all die slowly? Or should I kill them off quickly. No. I think savoring their deaths would be much more entertaining.  Psh. Go ahead and try. You're in for a lot more than you think!

Miboshi growled, raising his prayer wheel. "Shut up! All of you! I wont let you stop Yui-sama! I'll kill you all!" Chichiri jumped back. "Look out! He's summoning a demon! The strongest one!!!"

The ground shook as Miboshi's prayer wheel began to spin. A blue field formed around him as a huge giant rock monster raised around him. Perched in the very center Miboshi/Seshiri laughed. "Go ahead and run! I'll find you out eventually. No one can hide from me!" Nanuri's voice rang out. "SESHIRI!!" Nuriko held Nanuri back protectively. "SESHIRI!" His voice joined hers. "SESHIRI!!! Please come back!"

__

I'm trying! I'm trying my best… damn… this is hard… harder than I thought…. Dammit! Finally realized you can't win? Shut the hell up… bastard… "It's too late!" Miboshi said, laughing. "I'm going to kill you now. This is the end!"

Miaka cried up to Seshiri. "SESHIRI!!!!!!" Everyone called her name. "SESHIRI! PLEASE REMEMBER! COME BACK SESHIRI!" Nuriko dragged Nanuri away as they raced as fast as they could away from Seshiri/Miboshi. "Come on Nanuri!" Tamahome turned to Seshiri/Miboshi. "SESHIRI! Remember!!!!" Miaka fell behind, tripping over the ground that was shaking around them with each step the demon took. The ground rumbled as the demon gained on them. Raising it's foot over Miaka it smirked. Miboshi yelled, "Prepare to die, Suzaku no Miko!" He was about to bring the foot crashing down on her when it suddenly stopped.

Seshiri's shaky voice called out. "Someone!… I only.. have control for so long!… please… someone… kill me now! It's the only way!…. Please… Otherwise he'll…. He'll kill you!" They all shook their head in disbelief. "No!" Nanuri said, sobbing. "We can't do that! Seshiri!"_ Dammit… Pain…_ To stop Miboshi, Seshiri had grabbed control and stabbed her leg with the prayer wheel. The sharp point had brought blood easily, causing the demon the stop.

Miboshi growled. "AGH! I am not going to lose to a young ignorant girl!" Miaka scrambled out of Miboshi's way, back to Tamahome. He was about to bring the demon's fist down on the little group of them, huddled together when he stopped. Seshiri quickly regained control, and in one swift movement, stabbed her arm with the prayer wheel. Seshiri bit back a yell of pain. "I… Will not… lose.. to YOU!" She cried out. "Even if I have to die… you.. you won't kill ANY of my friends! Don't even… THINK.. you can TOUCH them…" Nanuri sobbed as they all stared up at Seshiri in disbelief. "Seshiri…" She whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Miboshi gained control.

"Ah! What the hell do you think you're doing!!?!??!" "You… Aren't going.. ANYwhere.." Seshiri growled, gritting her teeth. "You're.. going… to die.. with me!" With those last words Seshiri raised the prayer wheel and stabbed her chest, forcing the sharp point in. The blue field around Seshiri fell as she floated to the ground, the demon crumbling around her.

"SESHIRI!" Miaka cried, running over to Seshiri. Nanuri had already reached Seshiri, and was kneeling by her friend, sobbing. "Seshiri! Baka!" Seshiri smirked slightly. With half closed eyes she looked at the others as they ran over. Mitsukake kneeled beside her. "It's ok.. I'll heal your wounds now." "No…. If.. if you heal me… you'll heal him too…" Grasping prayer wheel, still protruding from her chest, Seshiri wedged it deeper. Gasping in pain she closed her eyes tightly. Nanuri sobbed, leaning down closer to Seshiri. "Baka… Baka… Baka.." She repeated, her voice a whisper. 

Seshiri slowly turned her head to face Nanuri. "Gomen.. Nasai… Nanuri… I didn't mean… to break my promise…." Nanuri's tears ran down her cheeks as she buried her face in Nuriko's shirt. "Seshiri… Baka.. Why..?" Seshiri laughed slightly. "Hey… Be happy… if I hadn't done this.. you.. an Nuriko wouldn't have a honeymoon…." Nuriko cried, hugging Nanuri. "Seshiri… you didn't have to…" Seshiri cut him off. "No.. I did… You an me… we both know… I never could have lived… without Tasuki.. anyway…" Miaka cried, covering her face with her hands. "Seshiri! But…." Seshiri smiled, turning to Miaka. "Miaka… promise me… please… promise you'll summon Suzaku… Don't let Seiryuu win… And.." Seshiri paused as the pain became greater. "And… Don't… don't break you're promises…" Miaka sobbed loudly. "Yes… I promise.. I promise…." Seshiri nodded, closing her eyes. "Arigatou Gozaimasu."

Chichiri had his mask off, holding it in his hand as he kneeled next to Seshiri. "Seshi-chan. You were a good student.. And a good friend.." Seshiri coughed. "Nani? I'm not dead yet! I have a few more minutes.. at least.. but.. you should all go… Go and stop Yui… Hurry! The ceremony has probably already begun…" Miaka nodded slightly. Standing up Tamahome pulled her to her feet. "Seshiri…" Wiping away his tears Tamahome turned to Miaka. "Come on…" Chichiri nodded. "Sayonara Seshi-chan.. I'll see you in the next life." Seshiri grinned, coughing. "Ja ne."

Miaka, Tamahome, and Chichiri quickly ran down the hall towards the stairs. Seshiri turned to Mitsukake, Nuriko and Nanuri. "You.. You guys… go…" Nanuri shook her head. "Baka… I'm not leaving you here alone!" She reached down, holding her friend's hand tightly. "Arigatou gozaimasu… Mitsukake… Go… It's ok… it's not like you can do much here.. the others might need you.." Mitsukake nodded slightly, standing up. "Gomen Seshi-chan…… Ja ne…." Seshiri grinned. "Sayonara." Quickly he headed off in the direction the others had gone.

"Nuriko-" "Shut up baka." He said firmly, wiping away his tears. "Don't even try to get me to leave." Seshiri closed her eyes. "Arigatou… would you.. tell everyone.. that.. I thank them? For.. their kindness…" Nanuri sobbed, a lump in her throat. "Hai…" Seshiri slowly opened her eyes. Grinning she looked up at the pair. "Now when you guys are married an have tons of kids don't you forget me…"

Nanuri laughed slightly. "Baka, Seshi-chan-" "Who could ever forget you?" Nuriko finished for her. Seshiri smiled. "Ja…. Ja ne…" Closing her eyes tightly she gasped, the pain aching as the world became black. "…Arigatou….." She whispered one last time before her soul slowly left her body.

__


	7. Broken Promises, Chapter 7 (final chapte...

Chapter 7

Seshiri sat in the cafeteria with Nanuri. "Ok.. Big whoop. This Ryuuen from math class has the same ring as you! I care, why exactly?" Starry eyed, the Chibi-Nanuri whapped Seshiri. "SHUT UP AN LISTEN! So then I dropped my pencil and like leaned down to get it.. and he leaned down TOO… and then he got it.. an I saw the ring! And then like… um… I screamed… kinda… and I think I hurt his ears.. but it was all good cuz he smiled at me!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Geezus, I've never seen you THIS guy crazy!" "WHAAT? I'm suddenly NOT supposed to go crazy over a really GORGEOUS guy?!" "Psh.. He's not THAT good looking! He doesn't even have fangs!" "Eh? What was that?" "What was what?" "You said something about fangs…" "I did?" Seshiri blinked.

"Have you been watching Buffy again?!" Chibi-Seshiri cringed. "Uh.. No?" "BAKA!" Nanuri whapped Seshiri. "You know how I feel about that! Your mush "brain" doesn't need to lose anymore brain cells by watching TV." Chibi-Seshiri stuck her tongue out at Nanuri. "NYAH!"

Nanuri was about to whap Seshiri when Ryuuen walked over to their table carrying his tray. "Hey!" He said, flashing a dazzling smile. Nanuri turned to Jell-O. "Hi Ryuuen!" She said in a soft voice. Seshiri raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Eh…" Seshiri frowned as Nanuri held her ring, which was around her silver necklace, tightly as she gazed dreamily at Ryuuen. _Hmm…. That is kinda weird about the rings though… Nanuri would say it was destiny hehe.. too bad I don't believe in "fate"_

Seshiri noted the long glance he gave Nanuri before he said, "I remember you from Math class.. and.. um.. uh… Do.. ehe.. do you want my pudding?" He picked it up off his plate and offered it to Nanuri. Seshiri snorted. "She wants a lot more than your pu-" Chibi-Nanuri jumped, clamping her hand down on Seshiri's mouth. "SURE!" She said, laughing nervously. Turning a slight shade of pink, Ryuuen handed his pudding to Nanuri. As their hands brushed he turned a darker pink as Nanuri blushed until she turned magenta. 

Seshiri could hardly keep from laughing. Chibi-Nanuri waved to Ryuuen. "Bye!" She said, cheerfully. "Ja ne!" He called as he turned to sit back with his friends. "EEEEEEEEEE HE SAID JA NE! THAT MEANS HE WANTS TO SEE ME AGAIN!" Chibi-Nanuri said, grasping Seshiri. "AAAAH" Chibi-Seshiri yelled, trying to back away from Nanuri. "Yeah yeah that's all nice and everything but it's not like you're going out!" Nanuri frowned. "Well close enough!" Turning to the pudding the Chibi bowed to it. "I am not worthy.. I am not worthy.." Seshiri laughed. "Baka, if you keep doing that he's gonna think you're messed in the head! I mean.. more messed than you actually are.."

"Miiiiiiine…. My ooonly… My preeeciouuus." Nanuri hissed, holding the pudding protectively. "Uh…. Nanuri you're starting to scare me…. I mean.. more than usual of course… You have seen LOTR waaaay too many times…" "Who can get enough of Legolas though?! He's hot ON screen he's hot OFF screen. He's hot when he's confused, he's hot when he's sad, he's hot when he's thinking, he's hot when-" "What about RYUUEN?" "OH! Him too!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "Ryuuen is hot when he's standing there, when he's sitting there, when he smiles, when he frowns, when he pouts, when he's sad, when he's thinking, when he's quiet, when he's talking, when-" "OK ok I get the picture he's hot 24/7!" Nanuri glared at Seshiri suspiciously. "You wanna take my man?!" Seshiri backed away from Nanuri. "Baka! Of course not!"

Nanuri nodded. "Good." She started eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwich when she paused. "Seshiri." _Oh gods not this again!_ "Are you sure you don't remember anything? Of your past life I mean? I swear.. if you watch this one anime it's like… familiar…" "There is no way I'm gonna watch that anime, ok? So just shut the pickle up about it!" "Nani?" "Hm?" "What was that? Pickle?" "What about pickles…?" "Oh.. Never mind… must have imagined it.." Nanuri shook her head closing her eyes.

"Well anyway…" "About you and Ryuuen, you gonna ask him out?" Seshiri said, changing the subject. "Well… The thought HAD crossed my mind… I mean.. I'm like head over heels for him, ya know?" Seshiri shook her head. "No, not really." Nanuri sighed. "Seshiri! We REALLY need to get you a guy." "We do not! Guys interfere with school. Take my mind off stuff.. I mean.. like… My grades are bad enough already, I don't need a guy taking up all my time. I mean look at YOU, you can ONLY talk about Ryuuen. You can try to get me hooked, but Cupid better beware of THIS girl."

Nanuri rolled her eyes. "Whatever." "Soooooo you REALLY like him LOTS right?" Nanuri grinned. "No DUH Sherlock, where have YOU been!?" "No da!" "Eh?" "Hm?" "Never mind.." Seshiri rapped her knuckle on the table. "You gonna ask him out?" Waiting for an answer Seshiri stared at her friend. "….." Nanuri frowned, thinking. "I dare you to!" "Naw.." "I TRIPLE dare you!" Nanuri stood up. "Ok then! A triple dare, I can't refuse!" Nanuri smirked. Seshiri grinned. "OOO GO NANURI YOU CAN DO IT! GO AHEAD AND ASK OUT RYU-" "BAAAKAAA!" Nanuri yelled. The SD Nanuri jumped up, putting her hand on Seshiri's mouth, pushing her over. 

Ryuuen raced over to them, joining the crowd that gathered around them. "Nani? What happened?" He asked, confused. Seshiri jumped up, brushing herself off. "I pushed her over!" Seshiri raised an eyebrow. "No, cuz you said that you were gonna-" Nanuri put her hand back on Seshiri's mouth. "No. I. Pushed. You. Over." Chibi-Seshiri blinked for a few minutes, before realization hit her. "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I GET IT!" "Good for you!" Chibi-Nanuri said, shooing away the bystanders.

Ryuuen, however, refused to be shooed. "Uh… Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.." Blushing, he nervously he glanced back at his friends who were watching him from their table. Standing next to Nanuri he stuttered, "Uh… ah.. um.. Nanuri… question…" Nanuri jumped up. "I DO!" "Eh?" Chibi-Ryuuen asked, stepping back from her. SD Nanuri sweat dropped. "I mean… uh.. Anything!"

Chibi-Seshiri fell over laughing. "Ooo she's gonna make an idiot of herself again!" Nanuri gave Seshiri a warning glance before turning all attention back on Ryuuen. He gulped. "Uh.. I.. Uh.. Nanuri.. I was wondering… would you uh mind.. going and um catching a movie with me or something?" Nanuri nodded vigorously. "But of course! Anything for you Nuriko!" She grinned, hugging him. Startled he hugged her. "What did you call me?" Nanuri blinked. "AH! Gomen nasai! I wanted to say Nuriko but-" He leaned down and whispered, "Nanuri! You remember?"

Nanuri's eyes widened. "Hai! Of course!" He hugged her tightly, grinning. "Sugoi! I've remembered for a LONG time now. Since I saw you! But I didn't want to push you to remember.." Nanuri smirked. "I remembered the second I recognized your ring!" "Does Seshiri..?" Nanuri sighed. "Nope. Ignorant as ever! Woo this is amazing! Hard to believe I'm living this life WHILE remembering the last one.." Nuriko nodded, "Hai. I agree! I keep slipping up and not answering to Ryuuen. Even if that is my real name." Nanuri grinned and hugged him.

Seshiri approached the two, whispering. "Hey! What are you guys talking about so secretly!?" Nanuri turned to Seshiri. "Ah. Just about what movie we're going to see!" Seshiri snorted. "I don't believe that. Come ON, at LEAST think up a GOOD lie… for MY sake please! I deserve more than 'just about what movie we're going to see' psh. That's almost as bad as 'we're just talking'" Seshiri paused for a moment, thinking.

__

Now why the hell does that sound so familiar… just talking… hmm…. Just like the pushed you over thing. Gah! It's so familiar dammit! It's driving me CRAZY

Ryuuen whispered one last thing into Nanuri's ear. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Nodding he reluctantly let go of Nanuri as the bell rang. "Ja ne!" He said, grinning. Nanuri shook her head. "No way!" Seshiri came up behind her. "Nani?" "Oh.. Nothing." Seshiri put her hands on her hips. "Ok you KNOW I wont settle for 'nothing' I mean come ON!! Throw me a frickin bone here!" "Austen Powers!" "Duh." Seshiri grinned and threw her backpack onto her back. 

"Off to work!" Nanuri nodded. Grabbing the pudding, which she had refused to eat but instead would treasure forever, she threw away the rest of her junk and headed to History.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

__

No. No. No. No. Nanuriiiiiii gah! I don't wanna be hooked up! Gaaahhhh! She's trying to kill me, I swear! Agh… This week has been weird enough already. Tons of Déjà vu, vague memories that aren't mine, and now this. Seshiri was reluctantly being dragged along by the Chibi-Nanuri. "Noooo Nanuri! Don't do this to meee! Please please please! Doooon't! I don't wanna be hooked up! Even if it IS one of Ryuuen's friends! Actually, ESPECIALLY if it's one of Ryuuen's friends!" "Shut up and stop complaining! I know for a FACT you'll like this guy." "Oh yeah just like the LAST guy you tried to hook me up with… Hell I don't even remember his name but he was a buck toothed computer nerd in DESPERATE need of braces… and a makeover… and while we're at it let's throw in a LIFE!"

SD Nanuri rolled her eyes and continued to drag Chibi-Seshiri down the hall, past the lockers. "Come ON already! Do you want the bell to ring before we see him?" She said, giving her friend a tug on the arm. "Do you REALLY want me to answer that?" "Baka." Coming to a halt Nanuri let go of Seshiri. Turning her back to them Seshiri frowned. "Konnichiwa Ryuuen!" Nanuri said, jumping over to her boyfriend. "Hey Nanuri!" He said, hugging her. "Seshiri, turn around and meet Bachelor number one!" Seshiri rolled her eyes. "No way!" The person behind her stayed silent, not saying a word. "Come ON! Turn around and face her!" Ryuuen urged his friend. Sighing the guy turned around. 

"Ok Seshiri! Your turn!" Nanuri said, smiling. "No." "SESHIRI! TURN AROUND NOW!" SD Nanuri yelled, shaking her fist at Seshiri. "Uh-uh!" Seshiri started to walk away when Nanuri grabbed her. Nanuri ran around her friend, turning her around. Seshiri closed her eyes tightly. _I refuse to take a look at some skinny, geek, hasn't taken a shower in 2 weeks, REJECT boy, and I- _Nanuri pushed Seshiri forward, sending her flying. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Chibi-Seshiri yelled as she tripped over a backpack.

Seshiri found herself in familiar arms. Gulping she slowly looked up at the Ryuuen's friend. Their eyes locked for a moment and Seshiri gasped. Everything that was forgotten of the past was remembered as Seshiri looked up into his familiar face. Giving her a fangy grin he hugged her. "….Sorry I broke my promise…"

~ The End ~


End file.
